A Second Chance
by Scitty
Summary: When Anna is brutally murdered she wakes up in Bag End. Soon enough, she is whisked away on a journey to reclaim Erebor, a great dwarf kingdom. But, Anna begins to have dreams of her friends dying, before she finds them in Middle Earth the next day. Can she keep it together? And what about that infuriating dwarf king?(ThorinxOC) (FilixOC) (KilixOC) (SigridxOC)
1. Where am I?

_Lightening lit up the sky, with thunder booming after it. Anna sat in the corner of her cabin in silent terror, her eyes wide and alert. The storm had been raging on for hours now, and Anna had other problems other than the storm._

_A shadow darted past her window, and Anna held her breath in terror. Soon a banging come to the door, and the hinges grew loose. Anna screamed and ran and hid under her bed, shaking in fear. Soon the door swung open, and a tall figure filled the doorway, an axe in hand. Anna tried to run, but she had been cornered even before she leapt out from under her bed._

_The figure raised his axe, and brought it down on her shaking figure. A smile crept across his face, a crazy smile. And he turned and left the cabin. _

When Anna awoke she was in a small room, light from the sun cast across her eyes. Slowly her vision focused, and she noticed a figure sitting in the corner. Anna gasped in terror, and sat straight up in the bed, pushing herself into the corner.

"I..Its okay.." The person said, standing up quickly. Only then did Anna get a good look at the person. He was short, and had curly hair. His face was filled with concern and he raised his hands. Anna relaxed slightly then tensed again.

"Where am I?" Anna asked, looking around. "You're in Bag End." The person replied, slowly walking over to the bedside. Anna looked at him with a horrified look in her eyes.

"So, I'm not...Dead?" Anna asked slowly, quickly checking the back of her head for any injuries. "Well, you're here and breathing so I suppose not.." The person said, the ends of his lips curved into a small smile. "B..But.. How?! I'm supposed to be dead!" Anna said in panic, frantically checking herself for any wounds.

The person looked at her in pity, and sat down at the end of the bed. "I don't know.." He admitted. "But, if you need anything, please let me know." He added, a sorrowful smile crossing his face.

Slowly he turned and walked to the door. "Wait!" Anna called. "I.. Never learned your name.." Anna said, her face red with embarrassment. "I'm Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins." Bilbo replied smiling. "I'm Anna.." Anna replied, a small smile tugging at her lips. Bilbo smiled, and left the room.

Slowly, Anna got out of bed. Her legs shaking, she made her way through the unusual home. It was interesting, but beautiful. Peering through the window, she saw Bilbo out talking to a man dressed in grey robes. She watched curiously, and the mans eyes flitted up to her figure standing in the window. Anna gasped and ducked out of site, before crawling over and sitting in a living room chair.

Bilbo came inside shortly after, a look of annoyance on his face. He set the mail down on a table close to the round door, and walked into the living room where he noticed Anna sitting. His face softened, and he walked over and sat down across from her.

"Who was that?" Anna asked, looking at Bilbo curiously. "Gandalf, old wizard was yammering on about some adventure." Bilbo scoffed. "If I may ask Lady Anna... What, happened?" Bilbo asked, his face filled with concern.

Anna's eyes faded off into space, and she slowly answered. "I... had rented a cabin out by a lake for a month, to get in touch with nature. One night there was a thunderstorm and.. I was murdered with an Axe.." Anna replied shakily, her eyes wide and alert. "I... I'm sorry.." Bilbo stammered.

"Tea..?" Bilbo asked, slowly getting up from his chair. "..Sure." Anna replied, standing up to follow him. When the reached the dining room Bilbo began to boil some tea and make dinner for the two. "Do you need any help..?" Anna asked, looking up at Bilbo. "No, It's fine Lady Anna. You've been through enough." Bilbo replied, setting a mug down in front of her. Slowly Anna picked it up and took a sip. It was sweet and warm, and Anna relaxed.

Eventually Bilbo had served dinner and the two sat down and ate. Anna finished her meal before Bilbo and cleared her plate. Soon, a knock came at the door. Bilbo got up and put his robe on, before answering the door. A tall dwarf filled the doorway, two axes on his back.

The dwarf examined Bilbo with a firm eye. "Dwalin, at your service." Dwalin said gruffly, bowing. "B..Bilbo Baggins at yours.." Bilbo stammered. The dwarf pushed past Bilbo into the house. He looked into the dining area and saw a girl sitting at the table with wide eyes.

Bilbo panicked and rushed in front of the dwarf and pushed him behind the doorway. The dwarf gave him a questioning look, to which Bilbo replied. "Your axes!" In a hushed voice. "What about them?" Dwalin asked gruffly, looking down at the Hobbit. "She is deathly afraid of axes!" Bilbo hissed.

But the damage had already been done, and before Bilbo could say anything Anna had jumped up from the table and sprinted into her room. Bilbo looked at the door in sorrow. Soon Dwalin had pushed past him and was raiding his pantry. Before long 12 dwarves had arrived and were feasting in Bilbo's dining room.

Anna huddled in her room, a silent terror washed over her. Bilbo had tried coaxing her out of her room, but to no avail. Soon, Bilbo was standing near the dwarves who were being loud, messy, and obnoxious. "Oi Bilbo! What about that lass earlier?" Dwalin asked. The room went quiet and Bilbo sighed.

"She refuses to come out. Poor thing is scared beyond wits." Bilbo replied sadly, glancing down at the floor. "What's she scared of?" Fili asked, his voice filled with curiosity. "She.. Is afraid of axes.. From what she has told me.." Bilbo replied, turning to face the dwarves. "I found her outside, she was asleep and in some sort of nightmare.. I brought her inside and when she awoke she backed into the corner." Bilbo continued. "When she finally calmed down and came out, she told me she had rented a cabin by a lake.. And during a thunderstorm she was murdered.. With an Axe..." Bilbo finished, his voice filled with pity.

The dwarves went quiet, and a small click could be heard. Slowly, Anna walked into the room, and looked around nervously. The dwarves looked up at her in pity and confusion. Anna quickly grabbed her mug of tea, and dashed into the living room. Bilbo sighed and followed her, leaving the dwarves in the dining room.

Anna had huddled herself into a corner on the couch, she slowly sipped the tea and gazed into the fire. "I don't understand Bilbo. I was supposed to die." Anna muttered, tears brimming on the edges of her eyes. "Maybe you were given a second chance.." A voice said. Anna looked up quickly to see Gandalf standing in the doorway.

"You were not meant to die that day, Anna. You have been given a second chance." Gandalf said, his voice calm and soothing. Anna looked up. "Now, will you please join us for dinner?" Gandalf asked, a small smile crossing his face. Anna sat for a moment before she replied. "Sure."

Slowly Anna made her way into the dining room, the room growing quiet as they watched her take a seat quietly beside two young dwarves. Anna sat awkwardly in her seat, as the dwarves watched her curiously. "What?!" Anna finally burst out, looking around at the faces around her. The dwarves coughed and shuffled around in their seats.

Anna sighed and looked over at Bilbo with pleading eyes. Bilbo gave a smile and said nothing. Anna sighed and buried her head in her hands. "How did you convince me to come out here again..?" Anna asked slowly, a small hint of amusement in her sweet voice. Gandalf and Bilbo chuckled.

Anna raised her head, a grin crossing her lips. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets eat!" One of the younger dwarves announced, followed by cheers. Soon food was being passed about as well as ale.

"Are you not going to eat Lady Anna?" A dwarf in an odd hat asked. "No, I've already eaten. And.. Just Anna please." Anna replied, leaning back in her chair. The dwarf nodded, and the feast continued. Soon, a knock could be heard at the door. Anna froze, and looked at the door with wide eyes. "He is here." Gandalf said.

Anna crept into the hall, as Bilbo opened the door. She looked at the figure with wide eyes. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find Gandalf.. I lost my way, twice." The hooded figure said in a deep voice, before stepping inside and pulling his hood down.

He had dark hair, with icy blue eyes. His gaze moved over to Bilbo. "So this is the burglar.." He said, walking around Bilbo. "Tell me burglar, have you ever stolen anything?" He asked, not giving Bilbo time to reply. "What is your weapon of choice, sword or axe." He asked.

Anna let out a small squeak at the mention of axe. His gaze moved up to Anna huddled in the corner. "ANd who is this?" He said, walking up to Anna. Anna shrunk down into the corner, locked in a cold stare from the dwarf above her.

"I'm Anna..." Anna mumbled, her eyes wide in fear. "And why are you here?!" The dwarf spat, his gaze cold and suspicious. Anna's eyes widened, and she looked away biting her lip. "Answer me." He said. "I..I'd rather not.." Anna replied, her voice shaking.

"Answer me!" The dwarf boomed, and Anna cringed. She looked up in a lost terror, and pushed the dwarf out of the way before running into her room, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Thorin looked back at the rest of the company, they looked back at him with looks of disappointment or past him at the door of her room in sorrow. Bilbo pushed past the dwarf and over to Anna's door.

"Anna..?"


	2. Fire

"Anna... Please come out.." Bilbo sighed, leaning against the door to her room. He was met with silence and turned and glared at the dwarf. "I had just managed to get her comfortable with everyone.." Bilbo sighed, slowly leaning away from the door. "Poor thing has been through so much in the past day.." Bilbo grumbled unhappily rubbing his forehead.

Soon enough, Gandalf stepped in. "Bilbo.. I would like to introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said, as he stepped in between the Hobbit and the proud Dwarf. Bilbo sighed and produced a faint bow. "We have business to attend too." Thorin said, turning to the rest of the company.

The company gathered themselves in the dining room. Bilbo stood outside Anna's door, trying to convince her to come out while the company discussed business in the Dining Room.

"You shouldn't of treated her like that Uncle." Kili said, looking over at Thorin who was seated at the end of the table. "And what makes you say that?" Thorin said glaring down at his nephew. "She died Uncle, she was murdered." Fili said, backing his younger brother up. Thorin looked around at the other dwarves around the table, who nodded their heads slowly.

"Anna... Please?" Bilbo asked his head against the door. "You don't understand Bilbo.. I can't." Anna replied from behind the door, choking on her words. "Sure you can, you were out there with everyone else!" Bilbo argued. "**I died Bilbo! I was murdered! Its not that easy to just go out and act like everything is okay! Being yelled at earlier did not help!**" Anna yelled, as she did the Hobbit hole went deathly quiet. All the candles and lanterns were snuffed out.

Bilbo took a step back in shock. Slowly the door creaked open, and Anna slowly looked out the door. She looked around in horror and the suddenly dark halls of Bag End. And soon she met the gaze of Bilbo. "I... I..." Anna stammered. "I didn't mean to.. I.. I just.." Anna continued her eyes wide in horror.

Anna slowly walked out of the door and around Bag End. When she reached the Dining Room she stopped. "Every.. Light..?" Anna mumbled in horror. Looking over at Gandalf the wizard nodded his head, and was looking at her unusually. Anna nodded, and was unusually calm. Anna put her head down, and whispered something to herself. Slowly, Bag End began to light up again, and the candles relit.

Anna looked around the halls, and nodded to herself. "She... Was right.." Anna muttered, spinning around looking at all of the candles and lanterns that had lit up Bag End. Anna looked over at the dwarves, who were staring at her with wide eyes. Anna bit her lip, and ran into the living room.

**Thorins View**

Thorin and the dwarves were discussing the matters of Erebor and his visit with the dwarves from the Iron Hills. Suddenly, a yell came from Anna's room.

"**I died Bilbo! I was murdered! Its not that easy to just go out and act like everything is okay! Being yelled at earlier did not help!**"

The dwarves gasped as all the lights went out, Thorin looked up at Gandalf. The wizard had raised his head and was staring at the hall. Slowly, he watched as Anna opened her door, and looked around in horror.

"I... I...I didn't mean to.. I.. I just.." Anna stammered, her eyes darting around the dark halls. There was something about her that was so sweet and innocent. Maybe the way her amber eyes flitted about nervously, or the way her pale blonde hair fell around her face. Or maybe it was the way she was shaped, small and petite, with outstanding curves.

Thorin shook his head, and watched as she slowly walked down the halls of Bag End before stopping at the Dining Room.

"Every.. Light..?" Thorin heard her ask. Anna lowered her head, and whispered something to herself. Soon, the lights had come back, and were relit once again.

"She... Was right.." Anna muttered, before turning and looking at the dwarves. Then she darted off into the living room.

**Back to Anna**

Anna sat in the living room alone, a cold realization washing over her. _She was right..._ Anna thought to herself. Anna smiled to herself, and began to quietly sing a tune..

I heard them calling in the distance  
So I packed my things and ran  
Far away from all the trouble  
I had caused with my two hands

Alone we travelled on  
With nothing but a shadow  
We fled, far away

Hold your horses now  
(Sleep until the sun goes down)  
Through the woods we ran  
(Deep into the mountain sound)  
Hold your horses now  
(Sleep until the sun goes down)  
Through the woods we ran

Some had scars and some had scratches  
It made me wonder about their past  
And as I looked around  
I began to notice  
That we were nothing like the rest

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh  
We sleep until the sun goes down  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh  
We sleep until the sun goes down

Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We sleep until the sun goes down

La la la, whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh  
La la la, we sleep until the sun goes down  
La la la, whoa-oh, whoa-oh  
La la la, we sleep until the sun goes

Anna smiled softly to herself, and leant back against the couch.

The dwarves could here her sweet singing from the Dining Room. Her voice had a perfect ring to it, but was also hinted with a sadness. She was a riddle, wrapped in a mystery.


	3. A Dragon!

Anna sat in the living room alone for some time, before she was approached by Gandalf. "What do you mean by, She was Right?" Gandalf questioned, looking at Anna curiously. Anna sat up slowly, and cleared her throat. "I.. Had a friend from my old world. She always used to tell me how I was an element, she could see it in the way I acted." Anna muttered slowly. "And because I always had this knack with fire, I could get a flame going anywhere!" Anna finished, her eyes wide.

Gandalf looked at Anna curiously, before nodding and rejoining the rest of the group. Anna laid down on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. Soon, a dwarf walked over by the doorway. He had braids, and was wearing a rather interesting hat. "Anna?" The dwarf asked. Anna's eyes flitted up towards the dwarf, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Gandalf wishes for you to come over and join us!" The dwarf said cheerfully. Anna paused, and tilted her head. "What?" Anna asked, slightly bewildered. "Gandalf wants you to come and join us." The dwarf repeated. Anna looked at the dwarf slightly confused, and slowly got up to follow him.

"I'm Bofur, by the way lass." Bofur added smiling. Anna smiled, and gave a small nod. When they reached the dining room the dwarves looked up at Anna in either nervousness or suspicion. Anna put up the hood on her black jacket, and leaned back against the counter away from the group.

Anna was extremely tense, jumping at every sound, and movement.

"You forget! The front gate is sealed, there is no way into the mountain!" A dwarf with a white beard said, stopping the bickering of the other dwarves. "That my dear Balin, is not entirely true.." Gandalf said, drawing a map and key from his cloak. _Balin, got it._ Anna thought to herself.

"How did you come of this?" Thorin said, examining the map and key. "It was given to me by your father, for safe keeping" Gandalf replied. "If there's a key there must be a door.." One of the younger dwarves started. "There's another way in!" Another young dwarf cried.

"The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map. The task I have in mind will require a great stealth, and no small amount of courage." Gandalf said. "That's why we need a burglar!" A rather young dwarf added. "A good one to, an expert I'd imagine!" Bilbo added. Anna groaned, and covered her eyes with her hand.

"And are you?" A dwarf asked, all eyes on Bilbo. "Am I a what?" Bilbo asked, slightly bewildered. "He said he's an expert!" A dwarf with an ear trumpet announced. This caused the all the dwarves to bicker and yell at each other. "**If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is!**" Gandalf yelled, his size increasing and his shadow taking up the room.

All the dwarves quieted, and Anna jumped back, her Amber eyes wide. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, and while the dragon is accustomed to the scent of dwarves, the scent of Hobbit will be all but unknown to him!" Gandalf continued, slightly calmer. Bilbo protested, but the dwarves paid little attention to him.

"I also wish for Anna, to join us on this quest." Gandalf started, looking back at Anna, who looked back at him in bewilderment. "As it has come to my attention that she is an Elemental, and can control fire at her wish." Gandalf finished, all the dwarves stared at Anna. "But, I only figured that out fifteen minutes ago!" Anna protested, putting her hands up.

"Then I will teach you." Gandalf replied, ending the conversation. Anna opened her mouth to say something, then quickly shut it. "Give them their contracts." Thorin ordered. Thorin grabbed the contracts and shoved them into Bilbo and Anna's grasp, pushing Anna back a bit. Anna sat on the counter, and began to unfold her contract. Anna breezed through her contract.

"... Incineration?" Anna asked, looking up from beneath her hood. "Aye that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, greatest calamity of our age." Bofur added, unusually cheerful. "Melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye!" Bofur continued. Bilbo looked at Bofur with wide eyes. "Better than bleeding to death.." Anna muttered, loud enough for only Bilbo, Thorin, and Gandalf to hear.

"Think furnace with wings!" Bofur continued, standing up from his seat. "Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!" Bofur finished. "No." Bilbo muttered, then fainted, falling to the floor. Anna glared at Bofur, and he shrugged. Slowly, Anna slid off the counter and grabbed Bilbo, hoisting him into the air. Anna carried the unconscious Bilbo into the living room, and set him in his armchair before coming back into the kitchen to finish reading her contract.

"You're pretty strong lass." Balin complimented, smiling at Anna. Anna nodded, and focused on her contract. "I find strong girls quite attractive!" One of the younger dwarves with dark hair teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Anna glared at the young dwarf, who winked back at her. Anna blushed, and looked back down at her contract. "Kili." Thorin warned, glaring at Kili.

Anna sighed, and continued reading the contract. "If I go on this quest... Will I come back?" Anna asked, looking up at the company from beneath her hood. No reply. Anna sighed heavily. "I'll think about it." Anna mumbled, slipping off of the counter and walking in to where Bilbo and Gandalf were.

"I'm sorry Gandalf, I can't sign this.." Bilbo muttered, looking at his contract. "Bilbo, you're never going to get an opportunity like this ever again." Anna muttered, as she flopped down onto the coach. "And are you going?" Bilbo asked. "I'm still deciding.." Anna muttered, looking up at the ceiling.

Bilbo sighed. "You know you probably won't come back?" Bilbo asked, staring at Anna. "I need revenge Bilbo. Not just for me, but for my family and my friends." Anna mumbled. "Sebastian must be so upset..." Anna mumbled, her eyes staring off into space.

Anna got up, and grabbed a quill from the table. "I've died once already Bilbo, its not that bad..." Anna muttered, walking out of the room. Anna walked into the dining room, and grabbed her contract. Anna dipped the quill in ink, and signed her contract. Anna handed it to the dwarf with the white beard, and without saying another word walked over into the living room.

Bilbo looked at Anna in shock. "You signed it?" Bilbo asked in disbelief. "You only get one chance for things like this Bilbo." Anna replied, before walking into her room.

_But I guess I got a second chance._


	4. I'm going on an Adventure!

_The car swerved, spinning out on the wet pavement. The driver panicked, and tried to get the car under control, but to no avail. The driver and the car flew off the edge of the road, and down into a valley. The driver laid in his car, bleeding from his head. Slowly he closed his eyes, and his breathing stopped._  
_-_  
"No!" Anna cried, sitting bolt upright. "Nonono..." Anna mumbled, holding her head in her hands. "M..Miss Anna..?" A voice asked from outside the door. "W..Who is it...?" Anna choked, wiping away her tears from her face. "I..Its O..Ori.." Ori replied. "I..I heard you.. I..Is everything o..okay?" Ori asked.

"Just a nightmare.. I'm fine..." Anna replied, her voice slightly calmer. "O..Okay." Ori replied, and walked away from the door. Anna sighed, and sat up. Anna carefully got out of her bed, and walked out into the dining room. Anna quietly grabbed a muffin off of one of the top cupboards, where the dwarves could not reach.

Anna sat down quietly, and bit into the muffin. Eventually, one of the younger dwarves walked into the kitchen. Anna stiffened, but relaxed slightly when she saw his hair. The dwarf had an extreme case of bedhead, and his hair was almost sticking straight up. Anna snickered, and the dwarf turned around to look at her.

"Your hair.." Anna snickered, the dwarf grabbed a mirror, and his eyes widened in surprise. "I'll deal with it later." The dwarf muttered, sitting down across from Anna. "I'm Kili." Kili said, eyeing Anna's muffin. "Where did you get that?" Kili asked. "Not telling." Anna muttered, a sly grin on her face.

"What why?" Kili asked, giving Anna puppy eyes. "Those don't work on me." Anna replied. Kili cursed under his breath. "Okay, I'll turn around, you grab me a muffin, then I won't know where it came from." Kili offered. "Fine.." Rose muttered, Kili turned around and closed his eyes.

Anna quickly grabbed a muffin and sat back down, putting it on the table in front of Kili. Kili grinned, and bit into the muffin. "You were crying." Kili observed, looking at Anna's puffy red eyes. "Nightmare, thats all." Anna mumbled.

"What was it about?" Kili asked, tearing off another piece of the muffin. "My friend, Sebastian.. Dying.." Anna muttered, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Dammit, I really need to get my hair trimmed!" Anna grumbled, blowing stray pieces of hair out of the way. "What? Why would you do that?!" Kili asked, looking at Anna in shock.

"Because it's getting too long, and all the ends are dying and splitting." Anna answered, holding up the ends of her hair. "We NEVER cut our hair." Kili replied. Anna looked at Kili slightly confused, before shifting her gaze back down to her muffin.

Once all of the company had woken, they set off. Anna and Gandalf rode on horses, when everyone else rode ponies. Thorin had been especially grumpy that morning, easy to snap. Rose pulled her horse up beside Fili and Kili, towering over them both. "Having fun down there?" Anna asked, looking down at the two brothers.

Fili rolled his eyes, and Kili chuckled. "Oh it is rather delightful down here! The staff are excellent!" Kili joked. "Oh I bet, but it is nice having the view up top!" Anna replied giggling. Fili chuckled and shook his head. "Do you think Bilbo will show?" Anna asked, her voice more serious. "Nah." Fili and Kili replied in unison.

"Well, I think he'll come." Anna replied. "**Wait! Wait!**" A voice yelled from behind them. The company stopped, and Bilbo ran up to Balin. "I signed it!" Bilbo said, handing the contract to Balin. Balin examined the contract, and smiled. "Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin replied.

"Give him a pony." Thorin ordered. Bilbo protested, but soon he was lifted up onto a pony by Fili and Kili. Anna giggled, and pulled up beside the brothers again. The company rode in silence for awhile, before a figure was spotted coming towards them. When the figure got closer, Anna froze.

"Sebby?" Anna croaked, staring at the figure with wide eyes. The figure stopped in his tracks, and stared at Anna with wide eyes. Anna jumped off her horse and ran towards the person. Anna tackled the figure to the ground. "You died! Sebastian!" Anna cried. The person laughed, and slowly got up.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" Sebastian cried, pulling the sobbing Anna into a hug. "They found my body..?" Anna choked, looking up at Sebastian. Sebastian nodded. "Lizzy took the news the worst.." Sebastian confessed, Anna nodded solemnly, and wrapped her arms around Sebastian. "I had a dream, you were in a car crash and you died." Anna wept.

"I was in a car crash.." Sebastian replied. "You bastard.." Anna muttered. Sebastian chuckled, and looked up at the group staring at him and Anna. "Who is this?" Thorin asked angrily, upset to have stopped. "This is Sebastian, we've been friends for a couple years now." Anna replied, looking over at Thorin.

"Where are we?" Sebastian asked, looking around. "Middle Earth, apparently." Anna replied. "C'mon!" Anna rejoiced, leading Sebastian over to her horse. "You are coming with me." Anna replied, hopping onto her horse. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, then slowly climbed onto the horse behind Anna.

Thorin shot a cold glare back at the two, before the company started moving again. Anna pulled up beside Fili and Kili, who looked at her with sly grins on their faces. "So, are we invited to the wedding?" Kili asked, grinning wickedly. "Kili! No!" Anna cried, kicking Kili in the shoulder. "Ow.. Okay okay.." Kili replied.

Sebastian laughed. "How's everyone coping?" Anna asked, looking up at Sebastian. "Well, Lizzy took it the worst. I was pretty upset. Sierra, Kayla, Kylie, and Madison were balling their eyes out. And well, I never ended up finding out how your family took it." Sebastian replied, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Hey.. Do you remember how Kylie was always saying you were an Element?" Anna asked. "Yeah.." Sebastian replied. "Well, she's right." Anna replied nervously. "What?" Sebastian replied, looking at Anna bewildered. "She was right." Anna repeated, leaning back against Sebastian.

"So, she was right about me being the Earth Element?" Sebastian asked, the rest of the company had gone silent and were listening to their conversation. "Mhm, I'm fire, apparently." Anna replied. "Well it would explain your eyes." Sebastian joked. Anna smiled. "And yours too." Anna added, looking up into Sebastian's dark brown eyes.

"So.. You two are both elements?" Kili asked, pulling his pony up beside the two. Anna nodded. "Apparently, thats what our friend Kylie said." Anna replied. "...Why is everyone so short?" Sebastian asked, looking around at the company. "We're dwarves, and Bilbo is a Hobbit." Kili replied.

Sebastian looked down at Anna, who nodded. "And Gandalf is a wizard." Fili added, pulling up beside the pair on the other side. Sebastian shook his head. "Anna, am I dreaming?" Sebastian asked bewildered. "Nope." Anna replied, the corners of her mouth tugged up in a smile. Anna looked ahead, and her eyes lit up. Anna gave her horse a kick and they bolted forward, stopping in front of a tall tree.

"Lift me up!" Anna ordered, standing up on her saddle. Sebastian gently stood up the in the stirrups, and hoisted Anna into the tree. "Apples!" Anna cried, tossing one of the red fruits down at Sebastian. Sebastian grinned, and bit into the red fruit. The company started moving past the tree.

"Fili, Kili!" Anna cried, hurling an apple at them both. Anna grabbed 5 more apples, before hopping back onto the saddle and giving the horse a kick to catch up with the others. Anna and Sebastian continued to talk to eachother, about various subjects.

"Hey, remember when you were shorter than me?" Anna asked, nudging Sebastian with her shoulder. Sebastian groaned. "I'd rather not.." Sebastian groaned. "But you were almost shorter than Sierra!" Anna laughed. Sebastian elbowed Anna. "Ow! Okay, I get it!" Anna whined.

"**We set up camp here!**" Thorin ordered, hopping off of his pony. Gandalf approached Anna and Sebastian. Gandalf handed them each a pack. "This will have everything you need inside of it." Gandalf addressed smiling. "Thank you Gandalf." Anna smiled, hopping off of her horse.

"Anna!" Bofur yelled. Anna tensed, and turned around quickly, looking at the smiling dwarf. "Do you mind making us a fire?" Bofur asked cheerfully. "Uhh.. I can try?" Anna said uncertainly, walking over to the pile of wood the dwarves had gathered up. Anna took a small amount of grass in her hands and blew into it. Soon, it began to smoke and burn, Anna's eyes widened, and she quickly put it in the centre of the pile.

Soon, the entire pile was aflame, and Anna sat back, staring at the burning pile in shock. And, Anna nearly jumped out of her skin when Sebastian came and put a hand on her shoulder. "I believe you." Sebastian laughed, looking at the flame. Anna smiled, and went back over to the bag Gandalf had given her.

Looking through it, Anna found that it contained extra clothing, a bedroll, a sketchpad, a cloak, and in the bottom Anna found some arrows. Anna looked at the arrows in confusion, until Gandalf set a bow down next to her. Anna looked up at Gandalf in surprise, then her gaze flitted back down to the bow.

It was expertly made, the string tight and wood flexible. Anna tugged gently on the string. "Thank you.." Anna muttered, staring at the bow. Gandalf smiled. "I thought you would like it better than a sword or axe." Anna cringed slightly at axe, but nodded. Anna set her bow down, and rolled out her bedroll.

Sebastian rolled his out beside Anna's and they sat side by side. Anna grabbed one of the extra apples she picked and bit into it. Anna swallowed, and looked up at the campfire. Anna had noticed Bilbo had gone over to the ponies and was feeding Myrtle an apple. Anna smiled, and leaned against Sebastian.

Soon, an unearthly howl pierced the air. Anna tensed, and moved closer to Sebastian. Bilbo ran over to the company, and looked at Fili and Kili, who's faces were unusually serious. "What was that?" Bilbo hissed.

"Orcs..." Kili started. "Throat cutters..There'll be dozens of them down there, the lowlands are crawling with them." Fili added. Anna's eyes widened in fear. "They attack in the night quick and quiet, no screams, just blood." Kili finished. Anna's eyes were wide with terror, and Sebastian put a protective arm around her.

Fili and Kili grinned, and begun to snicker. "You think that's funny?" Thorin bellowed, standing up and glaring at his nephews. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?!" Thorin asked angrily. The smirks were wiped off of Fili and Kili's faces. "We didn't mean anything by it." Kili protested. "Of course you didn't, you know nothing of this world!" Thorin spat as he walked off.

Balin moved over towards Anna, Sebastian, Fili, and Kili. "Don't mind him, Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin sympathized. Soon, Balin was telling the tale of the battle at Moria, and how Azog killed Thror, and Thorin cut his arm off. When Balin had finished, Thorin turned around, with everyone staring at him.

"The pale orc.. What happened to him?" Bilbo wondered. "That filth died of his wounds long ago!" Thorin spat, before walking over to his bedroll.

Slowly, Anna slipped into her own bedroll, and laid awake until sleep finally overcame her.


	5. Fucking Trolls

Anna was shaken awake by Sebastian. "Anna, get off your lazy ass we're leaving." Sebastian joked. Anna groaned, and rolled over. Slowly, Anna got up and rolled up her bedroll. Stuffing it into her pack, Anna grabbed her bow and quiver and slung them over her back.

Anna groggily walked over to her horse and climbed on top, followed by Sebastian. Anna grabbed two apples out of her pack, handing one to Sebastian, Anna bit into the other. "So, what weapon did Gandalf give you?" Anna wondered groggily. "He gave me a sword." Sebastian replied cheerfully.

"Isn't someone happy today?" Anna grumbled, rubbing her eyes. "What, not a morning person Anna?" Sebastian teased. Anna groaned. Sooner or later, it began to drizzle. Anna grabbed the cloak Gandalf had given her and put it on, pulling up the hood. Sebastian did the same. It was a wise decision, because not even 10 minutes after the drizzle had turned into a full on downpour.

"Gandalf! Can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori called, pulling his own hood up onto his head. "It is raining Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you want a Wizard who controls the weather, you'll have to find another." Gandalf replied. Bilbo pulled up to Gandalf.

"Are there any other wizards?" Bilbo asked. "Yes, there are 5 of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White, and I have quite forgotten the two blue wizards names." Gandalf replied. "And the fifth?" Bilbo asked curiously. "Ah, that would be Radagast the Brown." Gandalf replied.

"Is he a great wizard, or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked. "Bilbo!" Anna yelled. Gandalf chuckled. "He is a very great wizard, in his own way. He prefers the company of animals over people, and he watches over Greenwood the Great." Gandalf replied.

"**We set up camp here! Bofur Bombur, get us a fire going!**" Thorin ordered, stopping at an abandoned farmhouse. "I think it would be wise if we move on.. We could make for the hidden valley." Gandalf suggested, examining the old farmhouse. "I told you I will not go near that place!" Thorin replied harshly. "Bombur, c'mon, we're hungry!" Thorin called. Gandalf stomped away.

"Gandalf..? Where are you going?!" Anna asked alarmed. "To see the only person around here who has any sense!" Gandalf replied angrily. "And.. Who is that..?" Anna asked shyly. "Myself Anna!" Gandalf replied, before stomping away. Anna slowly slipped off of her horse, watching Gandalf walk away.

Soon, a fire had been lit and soup was being passed around, Anna was passed two bowls by Bofur. "Bring these to the boys will ya'?" Bofur asked smiling. Anna nodded, and walked towards the ponies with two bowls of soup in hand. When Anna reached Fili and Kili they stared straight ahead at the ponies.

"Whats wrong?" Anna asked confused. "We were supposed to be watching the ponies." Fili started. "But we've encountered a slight problem." Kili continued. "We had 16.. And now we have 14." Fili finished. Anna set the bowls of soup down, and hopped over the log. "Well.. It looked like something very big, and possibly quite dangerous uprooted these trees." Anna observed, looking at a tree that had been pulled out of the ground.

"Over there! There's a light!" Fili hissed, ducking down behind a log. "Mutton yesterday, Mutton today, and bli me if mutton tomorrow!" A gruff voice yelled from near the light. "What is it?!" Anna hissed, her eyes wide with fear. "Trolls!" Kili hissed. Soon, a troll came lumbering through the forest holding two of the company's ponies.

"Its got Minty and Myrtle! We have to do something!" Anna hissed. "Yes, you should!" Kili hissed. Anna's eyes widened in disbelief. "Mountain trolls are so big and stupid, and you're so smart and small! They'll never see you!" Fili added. "We'll be right behind you!" Kili added. Anna gulped, and slowly stepped over the log.

Anna quietly made her way over to the four ponies the trolls had captured. Using the tip of one of her arrows, she slowly began to cut through the rope. But, before she had cut all the way through, she was hoisted into the air by her legs. "Well, what do we have here?" The troll asked, examining Anna.

Anna's eyes were wide with fear, and she squirmed around, trying to break free. "Well, isn't she a lil' fighter!" Another troll added, giving Anna a flick. Anna howled in pain, and clutched her side. "Tell me, what are you?" The troll asked, glaring at Anna suspiciously. Anna didn't reply. "Lets hold her toes over the fire, make her squeal!" A young troll suggested.

Soon, Kili and Sebastian burst out of the brush, and hacked at the young trolls leg. "Drop her!" Kili demanded, readying his sword. "Wut'?" The troll holding Anna asked. "I said, DROP HER!" Kili repeated. The troll scowled, and flung Anna into Kili, knocking them both over. Soon, the rest of the company had burst out of the brush and began attacking the trolls.

Sebastian quickly helped Anna and Kili up, before joining the fray himself. Anna slid back behind a rock, and began to shake violently. Memories of her murder coming flooding back to her. All of a sudden, everything went quiet. "Lay down ur' arms, or we'll rip his off!" A troll demanded, Anna peaked over the rock.

The dwarves, along with Bilbo and Sebastian into sacks. Some of the dwarves were tied over the fire, but Bilbo and Sebastian were not one of them. Anna watched in horror as the trolls argued over ways to cook the dwarves, until an idea sprang into Anna's head. Focusing on the fire, Anna whispered to herself, and watched in pleasure as the fire slowly went out.

The trolls muttered curses, and attempted to light the flame, but to no avail. Anna slowly got up, and sat on the top of the rock, in view. "You've got it all wrong, you're making a terrible mistake!" Anna called, drawing the attention of the trolls. "You can't reason with them! They're half-wits!" Dori cried. "And what does that make us?!" Bofur yelled in reply.

"I..I mean with the seasoning. I mean, have you smelled them? You're going to need something stronger than sage!" Anna suggested. The dwarves yelled in protest, shouting profanities at Anna. "Well? What's the secret?" The troll asked, ready to jump and grab Anna if she made a move. Anna slowly slipped down, and walked into the clearing.

"The secret to cooking dwarf is.." Anna started, trialing off. "Well?!" The troll asked impatiently. "Yes, I'm getting to it! The secret to cooking dwarf is... To.. Let them age!" Anna cried. "Because you see, right now they've just finished battling you. The meat is going to be tough. If you let them age the meat will soften up and make it easier to chew!" Anna added.

"What a load of rubbish! I've ate plenty right away, nothin' wrong with it!" One of the trolls turning the spit replied. "Yeah, there's nothing wrong with raw dwarf!" The younger troll added, picking up Bombur. "Nice and crunchy..!" The young troll added, holding Bombur above his mouth.

"Wait! He's got worms.. In his.. Tubes!" Anna cried. The troll looked at Anna in horror, before flinging Bombur onto the pile of dwarves. "In fact they've all got parasites! They're absolutely riddled!" Anna cried, pretending to look fearfully at the dwarves. The dwarves shouted profanities at Anna, and she tensed. Before Thorin gave them a quick kick, and they began yelling about how they had massive parasites.

"Nasty business, I really wouldn't risk it!" Anna added. One of the trolls walked up to Anna, a scowl on its face. "And what do ya' expect we do then? Let em' all go?!" The troll asked, pushing a finger into Anna, knocking her to the ground. "Well..." Anna trialed off. The troll grabbed Anna and hoisted her up by the arms, not before something else grabbed everyones attention.

Gandalf had jumped up onto the rock Anna had previously been hiding behind. "May the dawn take you all!" Gandalf cried, breaking the rock in half with his staff, sending daylight into the clearing. The trolls howled in pain, and the one threw Anna into a tree. The trolls slowly turned to stone.

Anna groaned, and curled up into a little ball. As soon as Thorin was untied he came running over. Grabbing Anna by the shoulders he hoisted her up, Anna groaned in pain.

"What were you thinking?! You could of gotten yourself killed!" Thorin yelled angrily at her, shaking her. Anna moaned in agony. "Only.. One.. Untied.. Had to.. Help." Anna wheezed, groaning in pain. Thorin released her angrily. "It would of been better if you'd stayed hidden, and not thrown yourself into danger." Thorin fumed, glaring angrily at Anna.

Anna had come to her senses somewhat and balled her fists up. "I save everyones lives and this is the thanks I get.." Anna moaned, slowly standing up. "I would of thought that they would've been grateful, I guess I was mistaken." Anna groaned, glaring at Thorin. Anna pushed past Thorin and over to where she had left her bag at the edge of the clearing.

Anna grabbed her bag and curled up into a ball against a tree on the outskirts of the clearing. Slowly, Anna drifted into a light sleep, until she was shaken awake by Sebastian.


	6. Wargs Suck, and Rivendell is pretty

Anna's eyes fluttered open to see Sebastian, Fili, and Kili standing in front of her. "Hey, they found the troll hoard!" Sebastian added, a smile on his face. "Yeah, lets go sleepy head!" Kili added, bringing Anna to her feet. Anna groaned, and walked over to the troll hoard. When they reached the hoard, Anna grimaced.

"It smells like a mixture of rotten eggs, rotten milk, and death." Anna groaned, pulling her shirt up over her nose. Slowly, Anna and the dwarves made their way into the troll hoard. Anna tensed, looking around at all the swords and axes. But, Anna noticed something in the corner.

Slowly, Anna walked over and examined what she had found. There was 4 weapons, a whip, a hammer, a longbow, and a scythe. Each weapon was encrusted with a different jewel and color. Anna picked up the Long Bow, it was encrusted with rubies and had red flames decorating it.

"Sebastian... Come here." Anna called, examining her bow. Sebastian walked over, and his eyes widened when he saw the weapons. Sebastian picked up the hammer with ease, and examined its emerald gems and green decor. "Here, keep the whip with you, I'll put the scythe in my bag." Anna said, putting the scythe into her bag.

"I think these are meant for us." Anna continued, holding up her bow. Sebastian nodded, and began to walk back up to the entrance of the cave. Anna stood still for a moment, before running up with him. On the way, she stopped. Bofur, Nori, and Gloin were burying a chest full of gold in the ground.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "We're making a long-term deposit!" Gloin huffed, piling dirt into the hole. Anna rolled her eyes, and continued walking up towards the entrance. Anna rubbed the back of her head, still sore from being flung into a tree. Sebastian walked up to Anna, with something hidden behind his back. Anna raised an eyebrow, and looked up at Sebastian.

"Here, I found this in there." Sebastian grinned, taking a violin and bow out from behind his back. Anna gasped. "Oh its beautiful!" Anna cried, taking the violin. Anna began plucking at the strings, and grinned. "It's perfectly tuned, it must have not been in there very long." Anna acknowledged.

Anna gently put the Violin in her pack, and made her way up to the company. "Something's coming!" Thorin yelled, the company drew their weapons. "**Thieves! Fire! Murder!**" The person yelled, bursting through the bush. Anna's eyes widened in surprise, were those rabbits pulling his sled?

"Ah, Radagast!" Gandalf smiled, approaching the other wizard. "Gandalf! I was looking for you! Something is wrong, something is terribly wrong!" Radagast cried. Radagast opened his mouth to say something, but shut it. "Oooh, I had a thought but now I lost it! It was on the tip of my tongue!" Radagast grumbled.

"Oh, its not a thought at all, its a stick insect." Radagast observed, opening his mouth and having Gandalf pluck the stick insect off his tongue and place it in his hand. Anna cringed. "Still afraid of bugs Anna?" Sebastian observed, elbowing Anna. Anna groaned, and elbowed Sebastian back.

Gandalf and Radagast went off to talk in private, and Ori approached Anna. "Uhh, I..I would like t..to say thanks f..for saving us earlier, A..Anna." Ori muttered. Anna smiled. "You're welcome Ori." Anna replied smiling. Ori blushed, and walked over to his brothers. Anna yawned, and leaned back against a tree.

Anna jolted upright, and drew her bow. Anna nocked an arrow, and drew it back. A piercing howl filled the air. Anna tensed, and drew her bow back to its full extent. "Was that a wolf?! Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked panicked. "Wolf, no that was not a wolf." Bofur replied gravely.

A large creature loomed up over the hill. Anna squeaked and let her arrow fly at the beast, hitting it right in between the eyes. The beast came tumbling down the hill. Another one of the beasts jumped on Anna from behind, knocking her to the ground. But, it was hacked off of her and killed before it could do any damage.

"Warg scouts, which means an Orc Pack is not far behind." Thorin spat. "Who did you tell of your quest beyond your kin?!" Gandalf asked angrily. "No one!" Thorin replied, small flecks of panic in his voice. "Who did you tell!?" Gandalf asked again. "No one I swear!" Thorin retorted. "What in Durin's name is going on?!" Thorin asked. "You are being hunted.." Gandalf replied. Anna tensed, and grabbed onto Sebastian's arm.

"We need to get out of here!" Sebastian said. "We can't! We don't have any ponies, they bolted!" Ori cried. "I'll draw them off." Radagast suggested, his face serious. "These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you!" Gandalf warned, spinning around to face the brown wizard.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits, I'd like to see them try." Radagast challenged, a challenging grin on his face. THe company began to run, the wargs attention completely on Radagast as he sped off laughing. Anna bolted, the only person ahead of her being Gandalf. "Ori no!" Anna cried, pulling Ori back behind a large boulder. Quickly, the company ran to the next boulder, Gandalf and Thorin in the back.

"Where are you taking us?" Thorin asked. Gandalf did not reply. The company hid behind a overhang on a large boulder. Scratching and sniffing could be heard above them. Thorin nodded to Kili, and he jumped out, shooting the warg on top of the boulder. The warg came tumbling down, along with its rider.

Anna's eyes widened in fear and she pressed against the boulder while the company killed the foul creatures. But, the orc pack already heard them, and began to move there way. "Run, RUN!" Gandalf yelled. Anna sprinted after Gandalf. "Theres more coming!" Kili cried, taking out his arrows and firing them at the wargs.

Gandalf had disappeared, and the company was surrounded. "Over here you fools!" Gandalf yelled, popping up from behind a rock. But, while Ori had been running, a warg began to chase him. "Ori look out!" Anna screamed, pushing the dwarf out of the way. The warg bit down on Anna's leg, and she cried out in pain.

Ori got to his feet quickly, and stumbled away. Anna kicked at the warg in agony, aiming for its eyes. The warg bit down harder, and a loud**crunch **came from Anna's leg. "AHH!" Anna howled in agony. But, by this time Ori had gotten the others and Sebastian and Dwalin came, hacking at the warg until it let go.

Anna moaned in pain as she was hoisted onto Dwalin's back. Sliding down the chute, Anna was set down on the ground. Sebastian came running over, and slowly felt the bone in her injured leg. "I..Its broken, but a clean break." Sebastian choked. "I can't see where the path leads, do we follow it or no?!" Dwalin called, looking down the pathway. "Follow it of course!" Bofur called back.

Anna was hoisted onto Sebastian's back and moved slowly through the cave. Fili and Kili stuck by her sides, making funny faces and trying to keep her awake. "Anna if you close your eyes, I am going to tickle you until you open them again." Kili threatened, Anna smiled weakly. "I GOT HER TO SMILE!" Kili shouted in triumph.

Eventually, the path came to an end, and they looked out over a valley. "The valley of Imladris, in the common tongue it is known by another name." Gandalf informed. "Rivendell." Bilbo replied in awe. Anna's eyes widened slightly, taking in the beauty of the valley. "Here lies the last homely house east of the sea." Gandalf continued.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with the enemy!" Thorin spat, glaring coldly at Gandalf. "You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is the one you bring yourself!" Gandalf replied. "And I don't know if you have noticed, but one of our company members is gravely injured, the elves will help us!" Gandalf continued.

Thorin sighed, and glanced over at Anna, who was being kept awake by Fili and Kili. "If we are to be successful this will have to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm. That is why you will leave the talking, to me." Gandalf replied, beginning to walk down the path. Sebastian followed closely behind.

"Its beautiful..." Anna muttered, as the company crossed the bridge into Rivendell. Some of the dwarves scowled at her comment, but said nothing. The dwarves gathered in a courtyard, talking nervously to each other. An elf with dark hair walked down the steps towards them. "Mithrandir!" The elf addressed, walking down the steps.

"Ah, Lindir!" Gandalf replied. Lindir said something in elvish. "I must must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf replied urgently. "Gandalf! Anna has passed out!" Kili cried, gently shaking the limp Anna. Lindir's face went serious. "Bring her here, we must get her to the house of healing immediately." Lindir said sternly.

The dwarves looked at Lindir in suspicion, until Sebastian sighed and heaved Anna onto his back. Running up the stairs, Sebastian followed Lindir down a hall, to the house of healing.

Anna groaned, and rolled over. Looking down at her in shock was Thorin. "You're awake.." Thorin muttered. Anna looked at Thorin in confusion, and squinted. "You've been out for three days, Anna." Thorin replied, sensing Anna's confusion. Anna's eye widened, and she rolled over onto her back.

"Where's Ori?" Anna asked groggily. "He's safe." Thorin replied, slightly taken aback. "The elves healed your leg, the bone should be completely healed now." Thorin added, saying elves with annoyance. Anna looked at Thorin and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you in here?" Anna asked, pushing herself up to lean against the backboard.

Thorin sighed. "I.. Want to apologize.." Thorin started. Anna's eyes widened. "You saved us from the trolls, and all I did was berate you. You jump in front of a warg for someone who is little more than a stranger to you. And, you put yourself into a quest full of danger for people and places you've never even heard of before." Thorin continued. "I should not have treated you the way I did." Thorin finished, his gaze cast to the floor.

Anna looked at Thorin like he had grown an extra head. "I don't deserve your praise, I have been burden since I left Bag End." Anna sighed, looking down at her once injured leg. Thorin tensed. "You have been anything but a burden Anna." Thorin praised, before standing up. "Dinner will start soon, you need to eat." Thorin added, before walking out the door.

Anna sat in silence for a long time, before getting slowly getting up. Anna looked around and found a dress on the dresser with a note on it.

_Dear Anna;_

_This dress will be yours to use for your period of time spent here._

_-Lord Elrond_

Anna smiled and unfolded the dress. It was a beautiful white with red and pink at the bottom, fading out as they got higher. Anna slipped out of the clothes she was wearing, and slipped into the dress. Anna put her hair into a high ponytail, leaving some of her bangs untucked, so they fell along the sides of her face.

Anna stepped outside of her room, and walked down a hallway. Anna followed the sounds of the dwarves voices until she reached a courtyard. Anna stepped into the courtyard shyly, a blush crawling up her face. "You're... Wearing a dress..." Sebastian gasped in disbelief. "The last time you wore a dress it was Prom night!" Sebastian gaped, his eyes wide.

Anna shot Sebastian a glare. "Even then, that dress was barely anything, just a teal gown mostly." Anna replied, sitting down beside Sebastian and Thorin. The rest of the dwarves hadn't said a word, their eyes widened in surprise. Anna grimaced, this was going to be a long night.


	7. Willow, Element of Wind

Anna and Sebastian dug into the salads and fruits the Elves had given them. The dwarves looked at them as if they were crazy. "You eat that stuff?" Fili asked, staring at Anna and Sebastian. Anna bit into a strawberry. "Yeah.. These strawberries taste like the ones we had out at McQueen Lake!" Anna replied, glancing over at Sebastian. Sebastian frowned, and bit into a strawberry.

"You're right! All we need is sponge cake and whip cream!" Sebastian replied grinning. Fili raised an eyebrow at the two, then continued to pick at his salad. "Jeez, last time I saw you this hungry it was after you and Ethan went hiking!" Sebastian commented, Anna's grip on her silverware tightened. "I'd rather forget that.." Anna hissed quietly, only Sebastian and Thorin hearing her.

Thorin raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Anna, before returning his gaze down to his meal. "You were pretty cute together, for a little while.." Sebastian teased quietly, nudging Anna with his elbow. Anna glared daggers at Sebastian. "I don't want to talk about him." Anna hissed back quietly, her hands heating up. Sebastian grinned, and returned to his meal.

"But still, you guys WERE totally adorable.." Sebastian instigated. "Sebastian, stop it. I would rather forget that bastard." Anna hissed angrily, elbowing Sebastian in the stomach. Thorin looked over and raised an eyebrow curiously. Anna felt her face heat up, and she looked down at her hands.

Anna recoiled in horror, looking down at the silverware in her hands that had begun to melt. "Nope, I'm done." Anna grumbled, before standing up and stomping away. Sebastian bit his lip, and looked down at the half melted silverware. Fili and Kili slowly began to get up from the table. "Give her an hour." Sebastian warned raising an eyebrow at the two. Fili and Kili sat back down.

"What was that about?" Bofur asked. Sebastian sighed. "Before Anna was killed she was with this guy named Ethan. They were together for a year before Anna found out he was with another girl behind her back.. Thats why she rented out that damned cabin, to get away from everyone." Sebastian grumbled.

The dwarves looked shocked, and some shook their heads. "Its a shame, he was a good guy, just not smart enough to think Anna would forgive him.." Sebastian grumbled. The company continued their meal in silence.

"**WILLOW!**" Anna screamed, sitting bolt upright. Bofur, Ori, and Sebastian were the first ones to get to Anna's room. Anna sprang from her bed and put on her spare set of clothes Gandalf had given her and grabbed her bow. "Anna what are you doing?" Sebastian asked, staring at his friend in disbelief.

"Willow.." Anna muttered, quickly pinning her hair up out of her face. "What about Willow?!" Sebastian asked, his voice raising. "I had a dream she died! She's here Sebastian, I can feel it!" Anna yelled, panicking. "You two, come with me, tell no one else." Anna demanded, pointing at Ori and Bofur.

"But..." Ori stammered. "You have to trust me." Anna muttered. Bofur and Ori nodded, bewildered. Anna ran out, and ran over to a female elf. " 'Scuse me, but is there a river here?" Anna asked politely. "Why yes, there is. Just down there." The elf replied pointing. "Thank you!" Anna cried, running down towards where the elf had pointed.

When Anna reached the river she signaled for the three to stop, and Anna walked down to the bank alone. When Anna reached the bank her breath caught in her throat. Sitting a couple feet up in the fetal position was a small girl with dark red hair, her soft grey eyes staring off into nothingness.

Anna rushed towards her and brought her into a hug, tears streaming down her face. The girl tensed, and writhed around in panic. Anna quickly released her and knelt down in front of her so she could see her. The girls eyes widened, and she wrapped herself around Anna.

"Y..You died.." The girl sniffled, sobbing into Anna's chest. "So did you.." Anna muttered, looking down in pity at the girl. "Oh Anna, it was horrible!" The girl cried, loud enough for the three waiting out of view to here. Sebastian, Bofur, and Ori came running.

"I know Willow, I know.." Anna cooed, wrapping her arms around Willow. Anna looked up and saw the three approaching. "Willow, I have some friends coming, they won't hurt you, promise." Anna comforted, loosening her hold slightly. Willow tensed and spun around, her bloodshot eyes alert and wide.

When Willow saw Sebastian her eyes widened, but her fear returned when she saw Bofur and Ori. Willow scrambled back into Anna, searching for protection. Sebastian ran over to Willow, while Bofur and Ori stopped a few feet in front of her. 'Its okay.. Bofur and Ori won't hurt you. Be glad it isn't Dwalin and Thorin, they seem tough, but they really aren't." Anna reassured.

Willow relaxed slightly, and allowed the two dwarves to come closer. "They're dwarves, so they'll be the perfect height for you!" Anna joked, getting a small smile from Willow. Bofur knelt down in front of Willow, a warm smile on his face. "What's your name lass?" Bofur asked. "I..I'm Willow." Willow replied, her eyes beginning to dry.

Bofur smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you then! I'm Bofur, and this lad over here is Ori." Bofur said grinning, Ori waved shyly, and Willow waved back. "Now, how about we get you up to meet the company? Some of them may look tough, but they're just big marshmallows!" Bofur added.

Willow slowly stood up, and followed Bofur back up to where the company was, with Anna and Sebastian standing protectively on either side of her. "Ori, run ahead and tell the lads will ya?" Bofur asked, Ori nodded, and ran ahead. Anna stopped Willow, and stood in front of her.

"Some of them look tough, I promise you that. But they're really nice guys once you get to know them, okay?" Anna reassured. Willow nodded, and the four walked in the doors of where the company was. The company was looking at the door expectantly when the four walked in.

Willow hid behind Anna clutching her arm. The company's gazes softened when they saw Willow. Fili and Kili ran over, practically tripping over each other.

"Fili!"

"And Kili!"

"At your service!" Fili and Kili said in unison bowing greatly. Anna saw through their disguise and took a step back, not before the two dumped a bucket of cold oatmeal on Anna. Willow let go of Anna and stepped back in shock. "Well, you're in for it now." Willow muttered, backing behind Sebastian.

Soon, the oatmeal on Anna began to steam and bubbled, and Anna leapt at Kili, pinning him to the ground. Kili yelped in fear, and writhed around. "Who's idea was this?!" Anna yelled, Anna's eyes glared down at Kili. "It was Fili's idea!" Kili cried in terror, writhing around. Anna's head snapped up and glared at Fili who was watching with amusement.

Anna released Kili, and stalked over to Fili. Fili backed away from Anna, before Anna leapt at Fili and tackled him to the ground. Fili fought back, and kicked Anna off of him.

Willow gasped, and moved behind Sebastian. Anna was fuming, literally. Smoke had begun to billow off of her body, and Anna's eyes distinguished pure rage. Willow ran over and grabbed Anna, dragging her away. For her size, Willow was immensely strong, and nearly pulled Anna over.

"Anna.." Willow warned, Anna relaxed, and cooled down, the oatmeal had completely been completely evaporated. Willow looked around and tensed, drawing herself closer to her friend. Thorin walked up to them, and had a gruff expression on his face. "And who might this be?" Thorin asked gruffly, staring down at Willow.

Anna put a hand protectively in front of Willow. "This is Willow." Anna replied, her eyes narrowed in suspicion at Thorin. Willow shrunk back behind Anna, her small stature making it easy for her to hide. Thorin huffed. "And I suppose she will be joining us as well?" Thorin asked in annoyance.

"She doesn't even know how to defend herself!" Thorin assumed. Anna's eyes widened slightly, and she took a step away from Willow, who was still processing what Thorin had said. Thorin looked over at Anna and raised an eyebrow. Willow's face twisted, and she glared at Thorin with fierce determination in her eyes.

"And who says I can't defend myself!?" Willow interrogated angrily. Thorin looked down at Willow. "You are too small to know how to fight, you would not survive in the wild!" Thorin retorted, his eyes narrowing. "Oh, so that's what it is? You can't fight because you're too_small_,says the dwarf!" Willow spat, Anna took another step backwards.

The wind began to pick up, and Willow's hair whipped around wildly in the wind. "I am perfectly able of protecting myself!" Willow boomed, the wind howling wildly around her. "Then how did you die?" Thorin replied cooly. Willow's face fell, and the wind stopped abruptly. Willow bit her lip, and ran out the door.

Sebastian ran after her, but not before glaring daggers at Thorin. Anna stalked up to Thorin and glared down at him. "You don't know what she has been through!" Anna hissed angrily, the words slipping out of her mouth like flames. Thorin scowled. Anna drew her hand back, and struck Thorin.

Thorin stagger back, and clutched his cheek. Anna, element of fire, had slapped Thorin Oakenshield across the face. Anna glared grimly at Thorin, before leaving the room. "There's a reason she's afraid of men you know." Anna hissed, before chasing after her friends.


	8. Giants

Anna found Sebastian and Willow on the edge of Rivendell, Willow was shaking and crying while Sebastian comforted her. Anna's heart sank, and she walked over to Willow. Willow whipped around, but relaxed slightly when she saw it was just Anna. Anna sat down beside Willow, and shooed Sebastian away.

Willow sniffled, and buried her head in her hands. Anna put her arm around her friend and pulled her close, cradling her as if she was going to smash into a million pieces. "It's okay.. Thorin did the same to me when I first met him, scared me out of my wits.." Anna comforted. "He just doesn't want to be responsible if we get hurt." Anna added, sensing Willow's discomfort.

"And, well.. No one has stood up to him like that before." Anna added, a feeling of pride in her voice. "It was so horrible Anna.." Willow choked, a new round of tears brimming in her eyes. "I know... But you're in a better world now. He can't get to you anymore.." Anna reminded gently, looking down at Willow in pity.

"Besides, Kylie was right." Anna muttered. Willow looked over at Anna in confusion, her eyes red and puffy. "Wha..?" Willow stuttered. "Well, you saw how smoke billowed off me, did you not?" Anna reminded. "You're Wind, Willow. You saw how the wind picked up when you stood up Thorin." Anna admitted.

Willow sat in silence, processing what she was hearing. Willow grinned, and turned to face Anna. Anna frowned, and raised an eyebrow. Willow blew in Anna's face gently, but the wind picked up around her and a strong gust of wind blew into Anna's face. Anna blinked, and rubbed her now dry eyes.

Willow giggled softly to herself, her eyes slowly drying. "You'll get along well with Fili and Kili" Anna muttered, glaring at Willow. Anna's glare softened, and she pulled Willow into a hug. "Thorin isn't that bad, you'll see." Anna whispered into Willow's ear. Anna slowly pulled Willow up, and walked her over to where she saw Fili and Kili.

Willow tensed slightly, but continued to walk towards the two. Anna stopped a few feet away from the two, so they were out of view. Anna stuck out her finger and blew on it lightly, soon Anna's finger began to smoke. Willow soon caught on to what her friend was doing, and summoned a light breeze to lift the smoke over to Fili and Kili.

Anna and Willow slowly increased the strength of their powers until Fili and Kili's eyes were watering and they were running around trying to get away from the smoke. Willow grinned, and summoned a massive blast of wind, the blast hit Fili and Kili, and knocked them over. Anna and Willow began to snicker, but soon were howling with laughter.

Fili and Kili stormed over angrily, but their shoulders sunk when they saw who it was. Willow giggled madly, and the looks on Fili and Kili's flabbergasted faces mad her laugh even harder. "That was not funny!" Kili cried, crossing his arms. "Neither was the oatmeal!" Anna reminded.

Fili opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly. Fili and Kili's faces went pale, and Anna and Willow slowly stopped giggling.

**Ahem...**

A voice said from behind them, Anna and Willow spun around to see Thorin standing behind them with a cold look on his face. "We leave in an hour." Thorin said gruffly, a red handprint across his face. Anna nodded seriously, but you could see the amusement in her eyes when she saw the welt.

When Thorin walked away Willow pinned Anna to the ground. "Did you do that?" Willow asked, a look of disbelief on her face. Anna nodded, a massive grin on her face. Willow shook her head and released Anna. Fili and Kili shook their heads and walked away with grins on their faces.

Anna led Willow over to her room, and they packed up. They later tracked down Sebastian, and Willow was given the Elemental Whip. The next few days went in slow motion, the company walking slowly through the countryside to the Misty Mountains.

When the company reached the mountain pass, the rain began to pelt down on them. Anna struggled, her element weakening her in the rain. "Look out!" Dwalin cried, looking up in horror. Anna moved her gaze and saw a massive boulder flying towards the mountainside above them. Anna pushed Willow back against the wall, before being pulled back as well.

When Anna looked and saw who it was she realized it was Thorin who pulled her back. Anna didn't have time to comment, as the boulder smashed into the cliffside, raining smaller boulders down on the company. Anna looked up in horror to see a boulder about to crash down onto her, but it soon froze above her.

Anna looked over and saw Sebastian with his arms outstretched, controlling the rock. Sebastian moved his arms and the rock flung away from Anna. "This is no thunderstorm.. Its a thunder battle!" Balin cried, and the company watched in horror as a body made of rock tore itself off of the mountain in front of them.

Willow screamed in horror, and clutched onto Anna's arm. "Look!" Balin yelled, pointing as the giant ripped a massive boulder off of the mountainside. "Well bless me, the legends are true!" Bofur marvelled, staring at the giant in horror and wonder. "Giants! Stone Giants!" Bofur yelled as the giant hurled a rock past the company.

The rock flew through the air and the company turned to see the boulder hit another stone giant in what they presumed to be its face. "Hold on!" Dwalin yelled, as the mountain below them began to shift and move beneath their feet. The rock between the company was split apart, and Willow was pulled away from the company, along with Fili.

Fili grabbed her arm, and pulled her protectively against the wall as Willow tried to reach out for Anna. "Willow! Grab my hand!" Anna yelled, but to no avail. The other half of the company was to far away. Fili wrapped his arm around Willow and held her against the rock, making sure she didn't fall.

Anna looked up in horror to see that where the company had been standing was actually the knees of a massive stone giant, pulling itself away from the mountain. A stone giant ran up to the one the company was standing on, and rammed its head into it, the giants head shattering into thousands of boulders.

The giant fell back against the mountain, and the knee Fili and Willow were on was smashed against the mountainside. "Fili!" Thorin and Kili cried. "Willow!" Anna cried in horror, pushing past Thorin and over towards where they had been presumably crushed. Anna practically sobbed relief when she saw the other half of the company on the ledge, and she quickly ran over to help Fili and Willow up, followed by the other half of the company.

"Where's Bilbo?!" Bofur yelled, his attention turning to a pair of hands holding onto the cliffside desperately. Bofur dove for Bilbo, which only made him fall a bit further. "Look out!" Anna yelled, swinging down onto the cliffside beside Bilbo. Anna grabbed Bilbo and hurled him up onto the cliff, before being hauled up by Sebastian and Thorin.

"I thought we'd almost lost our burglar!" Bofur said in relief. "He's been lost, ever since he left home. He should of never come, he has no place amongst us." Thorin grumbled, before turning and continuing on the mountain trail. "Come on!" Thorin commanded, ducking inside of a cave.

Anna got up and quickly ducked inside the cave. When Willow walked in, Anna grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Don't you dare fucking die on me, I swear to god I will kill you if you die!" Anna grumbled, holding her friend tightly. Willow giggled, and Anna soon began laughing at how ridiculous her sentence was.

Sebastian sooned joined them, and pulled the two into a tight bearhug. Willow squealed,and beat on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian laughed and released them. THe three went into the cave and set up their bedrolls, With Anna and Sebastian on the outside, and Willow in the middle. Much to Anna's surprise, Thorin laid his bedroll out next to hers.

Anna dug through her bag, and pulled out the violin Sebastian had given her. Willow's eyes lit up and Anna grinned. Willow scooted closer to Anna and they began to whisper to and giggle to each other. Fili and Kili scooted over to Sebastian. 'What are they doing?" Fili asked, suspiciously eyeing the two girls.

"Oh, girly things. Talking about make up and taking over the world." Sebastian replied nonchalantly. Willow and Anna stopped their chatter and stared at Sebastian like he had grown an extra head, before they began to howl with laughter and collapsed onto the floor of the cave. Willow pulled Anna up through a string of giggles, and the two walked out into the middle of the cave.

Willow cleared her voice, and Anna prepared her violin. Willow and Anna grinned evilly, and Anna began to play a merry tune.

"_Well lookie' what we got here Anna its the same in every group!_" Willow sang, walking around and eyeing the company. "_Dwarves with rainy coats, hungry bellies and not an ounce of happiness to be found!_" Willow sang, skipping over to Kili and crossing her arms. "_Maybe they're not aware there is no need for this teary despair!_" Willow sung, her sweet voice echoing off the walls of the cave.

Sebastian put his head in his hands and shook his head.

"_That the key that they need to solve this happiness shortage we will shaaaare!_" Anna sang, dancing around with her violin. "_Well we've got opportunityyy in this very company!_" Anna and Willow sung together, bringing smiles to the company, even Thorin had begun to smirk.

"_Cheer up!_"

"_Have fun!_"

"_We're the famous happiness bringerss!_" Anna and Willow chanted, turning so their backs were facing each other's. Anna danced around playing a solo, while Sebastian sat with his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking. "I'm not doing it.." Sebastian muttered. "_Oh, but then how shall we show our demonstration?_" Willow sang, skipping over to Sebastian and grabbing his hand.

"_You see here folks look at this glum old fellow!_" Willow sang, pointing to a very unimpressed Sebastian. "_Why all he needs is a little cheer!_" Anna sung. Willow went up on her tippy toes and whispered something in Sebastian's ear. Sebastian's eyes went wide, then he began to laugh and smile. "_You see now folks how our claims are true!_" Willow sung.

"_She's Anna!_"

"_She's Willow!_"

"_And we're the world famous happiness bringers!_" Anna and Willow sung together, and pressed their backs to each others, and the song was finished. The company was quiet for a moment, but then began to laugh and smile, even Thorin was suppressing a few chuckles.

The girls and Sebastian sat back down, smug grins on their faces. "Oh my god! Okay, so Willow, remember when we were out at McQueen Lake and Ms. Richards got us lost?" Anna joked. Willow's face lit up. "Oh course I do! It took us like, 3 hours to get back to camp!" Willow giggled.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and laid down in his bedroll.


	9. Down, Down, Down to Goblin Town

Once Willow and Anna finally stopped giggling and chattering to each other, they laid down in their bedrolls. Willow fell asleep first, her chest softly moving up and down in a rhythmic pattern. Anna laid awake, playing with a strand of her hair. Noticing some movement near the mouth of the cave, Anna raised her head ever so subtly.

When Anna's eyes adjusted, she saw it was Bilbo. Anna sat up quietly, her hood falling in front of her face. "Bilbo..?" Anna whispered gently, Bilbo spun around. "Where are you going..?" Anna asked quietly. "Back to Rivendell." Bilbo replied in a hushed voice. Anna jumped up and ran gently over to Bilbo.

"What? No you can't! You're one of us!" Anna hissed, placing her hands on Bilbo's shoulders. "I'm not though, am I?" Bilbo replied, a look of defeat on his face. "Thorin said I should've never have come and he was right. I.. I'm not a Took I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking.. Should've never run out my door." Bilbo continued.

"Your homesick, I understand!" Anna replied. "No you don't understand! None of you do! You're used to..To this life! Living on the road, never staying in one place never belonging anywhere!" Bilbo spat. Anna took a step back, her eyes wide. "Look, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.." Bilbo stuttered, seeing the hurt on Anna's face.

"No you're right.." Anna muttered, turning and looking back at the company. "We don't belong anywhere.." Anna whispered, her eyes falling on Willow and Sebastian. "I wish you all the luck in the world, I really do.." Anna whispered. Bilbo smiled, and turned to leave. "What's that?" Anna asked.

Bilbo turned around, and looked down at his waist. Pulling his sword out of its sheath Anna recoiled in horror. "Wake up!" Anna cried. Thorin stirred immediately and repeated the command. The ground began to split, and the company fell down a chute, and landed in a wooden claw.

Anna looked up to see horrendous creatures running towards them. Anna grabbed Willow and pulled her cloak over her head, hiding her face. Anna was grabbed and pulled backwards by one of the creatures. "Let go of me!" Anna cried, punching the creature off of the platform.

This only cause more to come and restrain her, before pulling her along with the company along the platform. Anna began to heat up, and started to smoke. Willow, was being pulled along by Sebastian who was being tugged along by 7 of the creatures. Anna was pushed along, and pushed out in front of the company.

When Anna looked up she saw a horrendous creature in front of her. The creatures grabbed Anna's weapons and threw them to the ground. "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?! Spies?! Thieves?! ASSASSINS?!" The creature spat, and glared at the company. His eyes shifted over to Anna, who was still smoking.

The creatures pushed Anna out away from the company. "Well, aren't you an interesting one.." The great creature said, going to run his fingers down Anna's cheek. He recoiled in pain when he touched her, his finger left with a bright red welt. "Don't you touch me!" Anna spat, and the dwarves shouted at the creatures and their king.

"Search them, every crack, every crevice!" The king commanded, though none of the goblins dared attempt to touch Anna. Soon enough, Willow was pushed out beside Anna, and was shaking madly. Anna cooled her hands down and pulled Willow towards her, threatening to burn anyone who came close to her.

The king walked over to them, and bent down to their level. "You will do as I say, or they die." The king offered, Anna's head whipped around and she saw Fili, Kili, and Sebastian with knives to their throats. Anna gasped, and glared at the goblin king. The goblin king grinned, and sat back down on his throne.

"**Wait!**" Thorin yelled, and stepped up to the front. "Well, well, well! Look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain!" The goblin king said in a sing song voice. Anna gasped. "You never told us that!" Anna hissed angrily. "Oh! But I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain, and you're not a king. Which, makes you.. Nobody." THe goblin king mocked.

"I know someone, who would pay a pretty price for your head." The Goblin King added, a wicked smile twisting his face. "Heh, just a head, nothing attached." THe Goblin King added. "Perhaps, you know of whom I speak.. An old enemy of yours." The goblin king continued, his voice growing grim.

"A pale orc, astride a white warg." The Goblin King revealed. Thorin's expression grew grim and troubled. "Azog the Defiler.. Was destroyed." Thorin spat. Something in Anna's heart lurched, an unusual feeling of pain, and for Thorin? "He was slain in battle long ago!" Thorin bellowed. "So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Goblin king taunted.

Willow had to physically restrain Anna.

The Goblin King laughed, and turned to a small deformed goblin on a chair attached to a zipline. "Send word to the Pale Orc, tell him, I have found his prize." THe goblin king ordered. The small goblin quickly jotted it down and sped down the wire laughing. Thorin's sword was unsheathed. The goblin holding howled in horror and threw it down in front of everyone.

The Goblin King recoiled in horror. "I know that sword!" The Goblin King cried, practically cowering on his "throne". "It is the goblin cleaver! The biter! The blade that sliced a thousand throats! Slash them! Beat them! KILL THEM!" The goblin king ordered. The goblins leapt at Thorin, and tackled him to the ground.

Anna leapt forward and released a great deal of heat, as she tore through the layers of goblins attacking Thorin. When she had peeled through them all, Anna quickly helped Thorin to his feet, and severely burned any goblin who came near. All of a sudden, a white light burst out, knocking everyone to the ground.

When the dust cleared, Anna saw it was Gandalf. "Take up arms... Fight, FIGHT!" Gandalf cried. Anna lurched forward and made a dive for her bow and quiver, before she literally burst out into flames. Willow was riding the winds, and slashing and whipping people with her whip. Sebastian had brute strength, and plenty of it. Crushing goblins heads in to and fro.

Anna and Thorin fought side by side, slashing and beating. Thorin did make sure to keep a fair distance away, as Anna was expelling lots of heat. The Goblin King stood, and slashed at Thorin. Thorin deflected the blow, and the goblin king was knocked backwards off of the platform.

"Follow me, quick!" Gandalf yelled. Anna extinguished herself, and ran after Gandalf. The company ran along the rickety bridges, the goblins following them and gaining quickly. Dwalin was at the front, and cut free a large log. With the help of others, they lifted the log and ran along the path, knocking off the goblins as they came.

Anna knocked a goblin off the bridge, and it fell and broke the bridge with goblins swarming it below them. Thorin swung his blade, and slice the throats of 3 goblins at once. Goblins began to swing from ropes towards the company.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin bellowed. Anna and several others sliced through the thick cord holding another bridge in place. The bridge swung forward, and the roes the goblins were swinging down from wrapped around the bridge and they were flung off. Kili stood in shock while arrows aimed at him bounced off of his sword.

Grabbing a ladder, Kili and Anna fell it over the goblins who were running towards them, and pushed them back off of the platform. The company ran along the platform, slashing and slicing goblins when they came. Anna grabbed Willow and pulled her along, using her bow Ana fired flaming arrows at the goblins.

Sebastian ran up to the front, and beat his hammer down onto the now stone path. A boulder broke loose from in front of them and rolled down the path. The company followed, the pathway being cleared ahead of them. Soon they were on the wood bridges again, and Willow leapt over Gandalf with the help of Anna.

Willow raised her hands, then forced them forward. A large gust of wind blew the goblins back, and cleared the path. Willow leapt back behind Gandalf. The company reached a wooden platform, but before they could cross the Goblin King burst out from underneath it.

"You thought you could escape me?!" The Goblin King bellowed, smashing his weapon down in front of Gandalf. The goblin king swiped at Gandalf, and Gandalf fell back, but was quickly pushed up again by Willow and Ori. "What are you going to do now, Wizard?!" The goblin king taunted.

Gandalf thrust his staff forwards, and hit the goblin king in the eye. The goblin king howled, and clutched his eye. Gandalf took his sword and sliced through the fat on the Goblin King's belly. The goblin king fell to his knees. The Goblin King nodded in admiration. "That'll do it." The goblin king rumbled, before Gandalf sliced his throat.

The goblin king fell forward, his lifeless body rattled the section of platform the company was on, and soon they plunged downwards. Willow screamed, and raised her hands upwards. A massive gust of wind blew upwards, and the platform came to a slow stop at the bottom of the abyss.

"Well that could've been worse." Bofur said optimistically. Not even five seconds after the goblin kings body came tumbling down onto the platform, squishing the company even more. "Gandalf!" Kili yelled, staring in horror at the approaching goblin army. Anna quickly burned all the rubble into ash, being careful not to hurt the company.

"Only one thing will save us, daylight. RUN!" Gandalf commanded. Willow summoned a massive gust of wind and blew the company to their feet. The company followed Gandalf and were soon met by sunlight on their faces. When they stopped, Willow began to shake. Fili walked up to Willow.

A choked sob escaped Willow, and she wrapped her arms around Fili. Fili's eyes widened, but he soon wrapped his arms around Willow. Anna sat underneath an overhang of a rock, and stared off into space. Thorin approached Anna. "Are you hurt?" Thorin asked. Anna snapped back into reality and shook her head, her gaze was hollow and empty.

"Where's Bilbo?!" Gandalf howled, and looked around in panic. Anna jumped to her feet and looked around. "Where is our hobbit?!" Anna yelled, her eyes darting around in panic. "I saw him slip away when we first got captured!" Nori cried. "What happened?!" Gandalf demanded, his presence becoming dark and forbidding.

"I have to go back for him!" Anna yelled, and nocked an arrow into place in her bow. "I'll tell you what happened, Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm house ever since he first stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again, he is long gone." Thorin spat.

Anna scowled, and sat down on the ground, small amounts of heat fluttering around her. "No, he isn't." A voice said, Anna raised her head to see Bilbo step out from behind a tree. Anna ran over and pulled Bilbo into a hug. Anna released Bilbo, and was smiling from ear to ear.

"Bilbo Baggins! I have never been so glad to see someone in all of my life!" Gandalf cried. "Bilbo! We'd given you up!" Kili cried in relief. "How on earth did you get past the goblins?!" Fili added. Bilbo chuckled nervously.

"Well, what does it matter, he's back." Gandalf said. "No, it does matter. Why did you come back?" Thorin asked, taking a step closer to Bilbo.

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right I often think of Bag End, I miss my books, and my armchair and my garden. You see, that's where I belong, that's home. ANd that's why I came back 'cause.. You don't have one, a home. It was taken from you, but I will help you get it back if I can." Bilbo replied solemnly.

Anna grinned, and spat out a mouthful of blood. The moment of silence was cut short, when an unearthly howl pierced the air. "Out of the frying pan.." Thorin muttered. "And into the fire, run, RUN!" Gandalf yelled.


	10. Azog, The Defiler

The company sped down the slope, fueled by a new round of adrenaline. Bilbo crouched underneath a boulder as a warg flew over top of him, spinning around it bared its fangs and growled. The warg charged at Bilbo, and ran head first into his sword. The next warg jumped at Balin, but he dodged out of the way and Thorin buried his sword into its chest.

The next warg scout leapt at Ori, but was quickly knocked out when he swung a hammer-like object at its head. The company ran until they reached the end of the slope, it ending in a sheer drop downwards. "Up into the trees! All of you! C'mon hurry!" Gandalf cried. Willow used her element to blast all of the company up into the trees.

The ground below them was soon swarmed by dozens of wargs. Willow clutched onto Fili in horror, never seeing a warg before. Anna fired arrows down at the wargs, but usually missed her marks as the wargs were to fast. Anna watched in horror as an orc approached. _A pale orc, astride a white warg. _Rang in her head, and Anna looked at the foe in horror.

Thorin turned and looked at the Pale Orc in anguish. "Azog.." Thorin hissed. Anna looked on in horror.

"**Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast..**" The pale orc spoke, Thorin stiffened. "**Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish... Torin undag Train-ob**" The pale orc continued. Thorin gazed at the Pale Orc in anguish and horror. "It cannot be..." Thorin whispered. "**Kod.. Worori-da!**" The pale orc commanded.

The wargs leapt forward and leapt at the trees, trying to shake the dwarves from them. Anna screamed and clutched onto the branch she was holding. "**Sho gad adol!**" The pale orc yelled. Two wargs leapt at the tree Anna, Balin, and Thorin were in. Anna yelled and cursed at the wargs as she was almost shaken free.

Slowly, the trees were uprooted, and the company jumped from tree to tree until they were finally at the last tree, at the end of the cliff. Sebastian looked over at Anna, and Willow. Sebastian nodded, and leapt from the tree. Anna jumped next, and lit her hands on fire. Willow used the wind to travel her around.

Anna leapt at the nearest warg and set its coat ablaze, while Sebastian used brute strength to kill the wargs. Willow flung them off the cliff using her wind. Azog scowled. Anna extinguished her flames. "Willow! Get us back up!" Anna screamed, knocking an arrow into a wargs skull. Willow used a powerful gust of wind to blow them all back into the tree.

The three had greatly decreased the wargs numbers, and Anna had made a line of fire several metres in front of the tree. The dwarves cheered, but their celebration was quickly cut short when the tree they were on began to lean off the edge of the cliff. Anna screamed, and quickly pulled herself up on top of her branch.

Thorin glared at Azog, then slowly pulled himself up, and began to walk down to Azog. "Thorin no!" Anna cried, too far away to stop him. The two leapt at each other, and Thorin was knocked to the ground. Anna watched in horror as Thorin brought himself to his feet only to be knocked down by Azog's mace.

Anna began to smoke when Thorin was picked up by the white warg, his howls of pain echoing in her ears. Thorin was flung onto the rock, and didn't move. Azog ordered a command in orcish, and another orc walked over to Thorin, a blade in his hands.

Anna pulled herself up onto the tree, her legs shaking. Sebastian looked at Anna in horror. Anna looked down at Sebastian. "I'm not letting him be murdered the way me and Willow were." Anna muttered, before continuing down the tree. Anna ran full sprint at the orc, and tackled it to the ground.

Anna brought her hands up, and burned the orc to death, before getting up and standing weaponless in front of Thorin. "I will kill you if you touch him." Anna hissed, lighting herself on fire. Azog and the white warg leapt at Anna. Anna dodged out of the way, and burned the white warg's muzzle.

The white warg, snapped around, and Azog was thrown from its back. Azog quickly got to his feet, and swung his mace at Anna. Anna dodged the blow, and shot flames at Azog. Azog moved out of the way, but not before being burnt by the extreme heat. Anna was soon forced back by three other wargs and their riders.

Anna looked over at Thorin to see him watching her in horror, before he closed his eyes and went limp. Anna tensed, and looked at her foes. But, all was not lost. Anna grinned as Sebastian leapt at one of the riders, and before long the entire company was fighting for her. Anna swung her flaming fists at a warg, and stumbled backwards into the white wargs burnt muzzle.

The warg flung her away, and Anna fell. Over the cliff and down to the depths below. Anna extinguished herself and screamed, but her screams stopped when she landed on something soft. Anna opened her eyes to see that she had landed on a giant eagle. Turning around, Anna saw the eagles throwing the wargs off of the cliff and rescuing her friends.

Willow saw Anna and leapt off the cliff, using the wind to carry her, she gently landed on Anna's eagle. Willow had tears in her eyes, and wrapped her arms around Anna. Anna sat rigid out of shock. Anna laid herself down on the back of the eagle and closed her eyes.

"Anna!" Sebastian cried, looking around frantically for his friend. Anna sat upright and waved. Sebastian practically collapsed with relief. Soon enough, Anna and Willow were dropped off, and rushed over to Thorin. Willow ran over to Anna and pulled her down. "Sit down!" Willow commanded.

"What!? Why I'm fine!" Anna retorted angrily. "For god sakes Anna! You have a split lip, you're covered in scratches, and you have a black eye!" Willow yelled. The two had not noticed Thorin had been revived and was watching their bickering, although, no one said anything.

"I do not have a split lip!" Anna howled. Willow poked Anna's lip, and Anna cringed. "I'm fine!" Anna retorted angrily, crossing her arms. Willow put her hand over her eyes. "OH MY GOD ANNA!" Willow yelled. Anna scowled. "I feel fine, I'm not hurt!" Anna fumed angrily. "Fine?! FINE?! Anna! You took on thousands of goblins, at least a dozen wargs, almost fell to your death, TWICE! And not to mention you are most likely exhausted!" Willow fumed angrily, the wind beginning to pick up.

"What else was I supposed to do?! Just stand there and not do anything?!" Anna retorted angrily. "I hate you." Willow grumbled angrily. Anna smiled smugly. "I love you too." Anna retorted jokingly. Willow threw her arms up in the air. "SHE'S YOUR PROBLEM SEBASTIAN!" Willow yelled.

Anna grinned, her split lip bleeding and black eye sealed shut. Only then was Anna aware the entire company was watching the ordeal, including Thorin. Anna opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. "I regret nothing." Anna muttered, Sebastian shook his head.

"What were you thinking?!" Thorin yelled, causing Anna to jump. Anna stood up slowly, and faced Thorin. "You could of gotten yourself killed! Did I not say for you to be more careful?! Do you not have any common sense?!" Thorin bellowed. Anna took a small step back. "I should've never doubted you.." Thorin breathed, and pulled Anna into a warm embrace.

Anna tensed, but relaxed quickly. Thorin released Anna, and took a step away. Thorin's gaze shifted behind them, and he took a step past Anna. Anna turned around, and followed Thorin to the edge of the cliff. "Erebor, The lonely mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth." Gandalf said behind them.

"Our home.." Thorin muttered. Anna grinned. "I do believe the worst is behind us." Anna replied, and looked over at Thorin with a warm smile on her face.


	11. Injuries and Tenderness

The moment of awe was cut short, when Willow dragged Anna by the ear back down. Anna yelped in protest, but that only made Willow's grip tighten. Anna was seated near where the dwarves had begun to make a fire, and Thorin was seated next to Anna by Oin. Anna sat reluctantly still as Willow poked and prodded at her wounds.

Sebastian, Fili, and Kili watched with amusement. "They look very similar." Sebastian observed. Thorin and Anna both glared at him. Fili and Kili laughed, and Thorin continued to glare at them while Anna rolled her eyes and her cheeks flushed a red. Willow pulled the back of Anna's shirt up to examine the wounds on her back.

Anna yelped, and pulled the front of her shirt back down, Anna's face flushing a bright red. "Don't make me burn you." Anna hissed, a firm grip on her shirt. Willow groaned and continued to stitch up the scratches and gashes on Anna's back. "Jesus Anna, last time you were this stubborn was when Ethan wanted to drag you out hunting." Willow grumbled.

Anna stiffened. "I don't want to talk about that." Anna hissed bluntly. Willow rolled her eyes and continued to treat Anna's wounds. Meanwhile, Oin had been tending to Thorin's injuries, and the two had been listening to Anna and Willow's conversation. Anna and Thorin both sat rigid, but after awhile, Anna had begun to slump over, and placed a hand over her stomach.

Anna's eyes went wide. "Willow..!" Anna warned, before she slumped over the edge of the cliff and puked. Willow jumped back in time to avoid her friend. Thorin and Oin looked over in concern. Once Anna, had pulled herself back up, she looked over at the worried faces of Willow, Thorin, and Oin.

"I feel much better now.." Anna muttered, laying down on the rock. Willow felt her forehead, and breathed a sigh of relief. "She's not sick, just her nerves most likely." Willow observed. "Okay, on second thought it's starting to hurt now." Anna wheezed, not liking to admit defeat. Willow grinned, and looked over at Oin.

Oin handed Willow a small flask. "This'll help with the pain, and will put her to sleep." Oin reminded, Willow nodded. "What if I don't want to go to sleep?" Anna asked, slightly annoyed. "I want to eat first." Anna added, before Willow or Oin could protest. Anna pulled herself into a sitting position and grinned.

Anna had slumped over, while Thorin still sat rigid from adrenaline. "Welp, we both have something in common now." Anna grumbled to Thorin. Thorin looked over and raised an eyebrow. "We both have warg scars." Anna replied, a grin shining through the hair that hung in front of her face. A small smile tugged at the edges of Thorin's lips.

Anna was handed a bowl of soup, but noticed Willow and Oin putting something in her and Thorin's bowls. When they were handed their bowls, Thorin was about to take a sip when Anna stopped him. "They put the medicine in the soup." Anna warned. Thorin stopped, and looked over at Willow and Oin. Willow cursed, and Oin just put his hand over his eyes.

Anna grinned, and began to sip on her soup. Thorin looked over at her in bewilderment. Anna grinned, and wiped her mouth. "I am pretty tired.." Anna admitted, before taking another sip of her soup. Thorin looked at Anna for a moment longer, before reluctantly taking sips of his bowl of soup.

When Anna had finished, she lazily rolled out her bedroll, and laid down. Thorin followed shortly afterwards, and set his bedroll up beside Anna's. Anna's breathing slowed, and became calm and rhythmic, signaling she had fallen asleep. Thorin fell into slumber shortly afterwards. The company sat in silence around the fire, the sky slowly growing dim.

Willow leaned against Fili, and Kili talked with Sebastian. Gandalf and Bilbo talked with each other. While Ori sat and sketched in his notebook. Eventually, everyone fell into slumber, and the last embers of the fire died out.

_Water filled her vision, and she clawed upwards. She looked down, and only saw the blackness of the depths of the ocean. Too exhausted to fight, she lay limp in the water. Her lungs burned, the need for air so great. Until finally her body prepared itself for death, and she slipped into unconsciousness. And her body floated downwards, swallowed by the darkness._

Anna was shaken awake, and when she opened her eyes she saw it was Thorin. "You were having a nightmare.." Thorin whispered, being careful not to wake the rest of the company. Anna slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position and buried her head in her hands, muffled sobs escaping.

Thorin put his hand on Anna's shoulder. "She's here.." Anna choked, looking up bleary eyed at Thorin. "Who's here?" Thorin asked, concern lacing his deep voice. "Kale.." Anna choked. Thorin tensed. "How can you be so sure?" Thorin asked.

"Because whenever someone I know pops up I have a dream of them dying the night before!" Anna hissed, and buried her head back into her hands. Thorin moved closer to Anna, and put his arm around her. Anna tensed, but relaxed shortly after. Anna wiped her eyes, and leaned on Thorin.

"You're going to have to make sure you don't scare her when we find her.." Anna whispered. Thorin chuckled, his deep voice vibrating in his chest. Thorin pulled Anna closer, and Anna's cheeks flushed a bright red. "... And make sure I don't either." Anna added softly. Anna looked up at the stars.

"You have different stars here than on Earth.." Anna whispered. Thorin looked up at the sky. "You don't have a North Star, and no constellations that I know of." Anna added quietly. "Dwarves don't have constellations." Thorin informed in a hushed voice. "What? Why not?" Anna asked, looking over at Thorin.

"Well, we do live underground.." Thorin replied with a chuckle. "Makes sense.." Anna replied. The two stared up at the stars for a time they could not distinguish. Whether it was an hour, or just a minute.


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE, EXTREMELY IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**I HAVE RECENTLY MADE SOME CHANGES TO THE ENDING OF CHAPTER 11, AS WHEN WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER THE CHARACTER DIDN'T REALLY WORK OUT. THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER SO FAR THAT HAS BEEN EDITED, SO BEFORE CHAPTER 12 COMES OUT PLEASE RE-READ CHAPTER 11 OR IT WILL NOT MAKE SENSE!**


	13. Kale is too sneaky for Thorin

**Character Ages:**  
**Anna: 29**  
**Sebastian: 27**  
**Willow: 25**  
**Kale: 19**

When Anna awoke, she pushed herself up into a sitting position and stretch, letting out a small moan of pleasure as all of the sore muscles in her neck were stretched out. Looking up she saw a fire had been lit, and Thorin, Bofur, Gloin, Kili, and Sebastian were awake and sitting around it.

Anna yawned and crawled over to the fire. Anna blinked, and took her feet out of her boots and stretched them out in front of the fire, letting them soak in the heat. Anna looked behind her to see Fili and Willow sleeping some distance away from each other, but holding hands. Anna grinned and looked over at Sebastian, who returned the grin.

"Well you look happy today." Bofur commented cheerfully. Anna merely groaned. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Anna. Anna blinked and leaned back and giving her back another stretch.

Anna gave Kili a subtle nudge, and he looked over at her. Anna pointed behind them at Fili and Willow. Kili's eyes widened and he grinned evilly. Anna put a finger to her lips, and the two giggled quietly. By now, anyone who was awake was watching Kili and Anna. Anna stuck her hands out, and aimed them above the sleeping Willow and Fili.

A trail of flames burst out from Anna's hands and Fili and Willow woke up immediately. Willow jumped over to Fili, and Fili held her close. Anna and Kili began to snicker, and were soon howling with laughter. Willow blushed a bright red, while Fili hid his face in his hands.

"Pff, Good Morning!" Anna snorted, and her and Kili went into another round of laughter. Willow and Fili quickly separated from each other, and Willow crossed her arms in front of her and hung her head. "Pff, you two are adorable, don't worry about it." Anna giggled. Fili groaned, and continued to hide his face.

Willow's face was completely red, and she crawled over to Anna. Willow grinned, and jabbed Anna's lip. Anna reeled back and crashed into Kili. "Ow! God dammit Willow don't do that!" Anna groaned, gently touching her split lip. "You started it!" Willow cried, before stomping back over to her bedroll. Kili pushed Anna off of him, and began to laugh quietly.

Anna snickered, and looked over at Thorin, her expression grew grim. "Why didn't you tell us you were a king?" Anna asked, annoyance lacing her voice. Thorin sighed. "I didn't know if I could trust you." Thorin replied gruffly, Anna rolled her eyes. "Right, so that makes Fili and Kili princes?" Anna asked, Thorin nodded.

"You honestly trust those two enough for them to be your heirs? They'd probably blow up Erebor within the first week!" Anna cried, throwing her hands up in the air, before falling backwards onto the rock. "Hey! We're not that bad!" Kili cried, and made a sad face. "Oh please." Anna groaned.

"Don't think I heard your plans to wake me up this morning Kili!" Anna hissed, Kili's eyes widened and he threw his hands up defensively. "I don't know what you're talking about." Kili defended, scooting away from Anna. Anna glared at Kili before turning her attention back to the flames.

"Like you were any better when you were younger.." Sebastian commented. "Are you kidding?! I was an angel!" Anna retorted. "Yeah, only when adult's were around." Sebastian replied. "What did she do?!" Kili asked, an evil grin on his face. "Well I know this one time she and Russell fought and she won." Sebastian replied grinning.

"He deserved it.." Anna grumbled. Kili laughed. "What else?!" Fili asked, scooting over beside Sebastian. "She snuck a snake into my sleeping bag at McQueen Lake.." Sebastian shuddered. "That was funny." Anna added quietly. Thorin shook his head. "And I was an Angel, remember that one time when you got an asthma attack?" Anna questioned.

"You did save me.." Sebastian added, nodding his head. "Not to mention I got high marks on all of our tests." Anna added grinning. Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Although.. There was that one time when I almost drowned and you came to rescue me." Anna added, her brow furrowed in recognition.

The company sat in silence for a long time, smiles on their faces. "..Anna?" Sebastian asked softly. Anna looked up at her friend. "If, you could, would you go back?" Sebastian asked. Anna thought for a moment. "No." Anna replied. Sebastian smiled. "Same here." Sebastian replied.

"I would never go back."

The company had been travelling on foot for a couple hours, but were soon thrown into a chase. The company was being chased down by the pack of wargs, but soon had other troubles to worry about. A giant bear, was chasing them as well. Gandalf led the company to a house he said belonged to Beorn.

The company had made it through the main wall around his house when a giant bear burst through the wall of forest behind them. Anna froze, and spun around to face the beast. Anna raised her hands, and waved them around in an intricate pattern. And, out of nowhere, a bear made of fire appeared.

The bear froze, and watched as Anna moved the bear around. The flaming bear jumped and rolled around the real one, Anna slowly began to back away. Everyone else had already made it inside. Anna made the bear disappear into smoke, then ran inside, and dove through the door.

Anna turned over onto her back, and looked up at the ceiling, before breaking into giggles. "You're an idiot." Willow grumbled, heaving her friend to her feet. Anna grinned, and turned around, smiling at the company behind her. Anna froze, and her gaze shifted over to a pair of deep blue eyes watching the company in horror from atop a shelf.

The eyes disappeared, and Anna grinned. Before Anna could say anything, a person leapt out from behind the shelf and stuck a kitchen knife to Thorin's throat. The company drew their weapons, and aimed them at the girl. Anna pushed through the crowd, and gently removed the knife from Thorin's throat.

"You haven't changed at all, have you Kale?" Anna said gently, a smile on her face. Kale looked at Anna in horror. "I..I just.. You... But..?" Kale stammered, dropping the knife to the floor. Tears brimmed on Kale's eyes, and she ran into Anna, and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm impressed Kale, you managed to stay out of sight long enough to stick a knife to Thorin's throat!" Anna laughed, and her grip tightened on Kale.

The company still had their weapons out, but most had lowered them, but were still eyeing Kale nervously. Kale looked up at Anna's face. "Oh my god, what happened to you?" Kale asked, and clasped her hands on Anna's cheeks as she turned Anna's head to examine her black eye and split lip.

"It's a really long story.." Anna said awkwardly, prying Kale's hands off of her face. "Who is this?" Dwalin asked suspiciously, holding his twin axes at the ready. Kale quickly kicked the kitchen knife up into her hand. "This is Kale, I used to babysit her when she was little." Anna introduced, a warm smile on her face.

Kale looked around suspiciously at the dwarves. Before whispering something into Anna's ear. Anna burst out laughing, and Kale's face went red in embarrassment and anger. "What's so funny?!" Kale yelled angrily at Anna. "They're dwarves, Kale!" Anna snorted, Kale's face went an even deeper shade of red.

"Anna!" Kale cried angrily, and punched Anna in the arm. "Ow, Ow! Okay! Jesus you're going to open up my stitches Kale!" Anna cried, and rubbed her arm while giggling. Wrong move, Anna.

Kale's eyes went wide. "WHAT STITCHES?!" Kale yelled, and yanked the sleeve of Anna's shirt up. "Get over here dammit!" Kale grumbled angrily, and dragged Anna into another room. The company quickly followed, still suspicious of Kale. Kale had sat Anna down at a large table and was interrogating her about what happened.

It was at this time when Fili and Willow decided to get back at Anna for the embarrassment she had caused them earlier that morning. "Oh, nothing really.." Fili started, an evil grin on his face. "She only took on thousands of goblins.." Willow continued.

"Almost fell to her death, twice."

"May or May not of thrown herself in front of orcs and wargs."

"She might of almost been eaten alive by a warg a couple weeks ago."

"And almost crushed by trolls the day before that."

Fili and Willow listed off, while Anna looked at them in horror. "**TRAITORS!**" Anna screamed, and ran from the table, Kale close behind her.

This was going to be a long night.


	14. Stories

"ANNA GET BACK HERE!" Kale screamed as she chased Anna around the house. Anna panicked, and slid underneath a large chair, using it as a barrier between herself and Kale. "Anna, I swear I'll go get Beorn on your case!" Kale yelled, and dove over the chair. Anna yelped, and ducked as Kale flew overtop of her.

"Kale! I'm fine, really!" Anna protested as she bolted away from Kale. Kale followed, and tackled Anna to the ground. "Ow! Kale get off of me!" Anna yelped, as she writhed around and struggled on the ground.

"Y'know, after the events of yesterday you'd think Anna would be able to get away from her." Fili commented, as he and Willow watched the two in amusement. Willow nodded, a smirk on her face.

"Anna! You tell me the whole story this instant or god help you!" Kale ordered, tightening her grip that she had on Anna's wrists. Anna went limp, and glared at Kale. Kale scowled, and pressed harder. But, before Kale could yell at Anna any more, she was lifted off of Anna. Kale yelped, and turned and punched the "Attacker" in his face.

The attacker was actually Kili, and he staggered back holding his nose. Kale put her hands over her mouth and her eyes widened in horror. Kili looked at Kale with wide eyes, and removed his hands, which were covered in blood.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Kale cried, and rushed over to Kili. "Oh, I didn't break it did I?" Kale groaned, as she inspected Kili's nose for any breaks. Kili just stood there with wide eyes, before finally speaking up.

"I..I'm sure I'll be fine.." Kili stuttered, pinching his nose. Kale huffed, and crossed her arms.

"You are not fine! Get over here!" Kale ordered, and dragged Kili by his arm to what seemed to be the Dining Room. Anna walked over and grinned as Kale tended to Kili's nose. "Honestly, don't scare me like that." Kale scolded as she pressed cloth to Kili's bloody nose. Kili didn't reply, he just sat patiently as Kale fussed over his nose.

"Rule number one about Kale; Do not, I repeat, DO NOT scare her." Anna laughed. Kili and Kale glared at Anna, but Anna shrugged. "It's true.." Anna defended, a growing smirk on her face. Anna walked out of the room, and over to Fili and Willow.

"10 Gold coins that those two are courting by Durin's Day." Anna whispered with a smirk. Fili grinned. "You're on!" Fili hissed back. Anna shifted her gaze over to the window's. "It's getting late, we should get to bed.." Anna muttered. Fili and Willow nodded, and walked into the room where everyone else had set up their bedrolls.

Anna set her bedroll up and leaned back. "Uhh, Miss A..Anna?" Ori asked, Anna looked over and smiled. "Yes Ori?" Anna asked. "Could you, uhh.. Tell us a s..story from E..Earth?" Ori asked. Anna smiled. "Sure, I just need to think of one.." Anna replied. By this time Kale and Kili had walked into the room.

"How about 'The Boy in the Striped Pajamas'?" Kale asked, sitting down in a massive rocking chair. Anna bit her lip. "Are you sure..?" Anna asked nervously. "Yeah, then we could tell a happier story after." Kale suggested. Anna nodded. Most of the company had sat up and was listening. Anna cleared her throat, and her face went serious.

"On Earth, at least 60 years ago, their was a great war." Anna started, her face growing grim. "The cause of this war was a man named Adolf Hitler, who wanted to control a continent called Europe." Anna took a deep breath, and continued. "Hitler was an evil man, and one thing he did was capture, and kill people because of their beliefs." Anna grimaced, and looked around at the dwarves.

"His main target for this treatment was the people called Jews. Hitler told his country called Germany, that the Jew's were the cause of all of his nation's problems. They believed him." Anna growled, and raised her head. "They were taken, and killed. Or put in things called "Concentration Camps" where they waited to be killed." Anna muttered sorrowfully.

The dwarves gasped in horror, and stared at Anna in horror. "Like I said, he was an evil man." Anna sighed, and began to recite the story.

"The story is told from the viewpoint of a 9-year-old German boy named Bruno. Bruno is the privileged son of a Nazi commandant during World War II. Bruno comes home from school one afternoon to discover his belongings packed and set near the door. His family is preparing to relocate from Berlin to a place Bruno believes is called Out-With. In reality, his father will be in charge of the prison camp Auschwitz.

Bruno is not at all happy about the move, especially at leaving behind his three best friends. He is quite lonely and doesn't understand why he can't play with the children that he can see from his window at Out-With, children all dressed in the same striped pajamas. Then he realizes they aren't all children, but also men of all ages, all wearing the same striped pajamas.

Bruno tries to entertain himself around the house since his parents don't want him to do any exploring. He and his sister have lessons at the house instead of going to school. Eventually, Bruno decides to sneak out to explore the area. He meets a boy his age named Shmuel. Shmuel wears the striped pajamas and lives on the other side of the fence.

Shmuel and Bruno begin to meet every day. Bruno is thrilled to have a friend his own age, yet never fully grasps why Shmuel can't play at his house or why Bruno can't play with the other children in striped pajamas.

After a little more than a year and a bout with lice among the children, Bruno's mother decides she can take no more of the isolation and plans to leave. Bruno and Shmuel make plans for one last day to go exploring where Shmuel lives. Bruno's head is shaved because of the lice, so he will fit in when Shmuel brings him pajamas. Bruno meets Shmuel, changes into the pajamas and crawls under the fence to help Shmuel find his papa, who hasn't been seen for days. As the two boys are searching, the guards round them up with many other adults into the middle of the camp."

Anna paused, and wiped tears from her eyes before continuing.

"Believing they were going on a march, Bruno and Shmuel stick close together inside the group and march into an airtight building with many other Jews. That was the last anyone ever heard of Bruno.

His mother eventually returned to Berlin with his sister. Bruno's father was ordered to leave 'Out-With' with other soldiers. He eventually figured out what had happened to Bruno."

Anna finished, and cast her gaze down to the floor. Ori sniffled, and Willow was crying silently into Fili's chest. Kale and Kili's faces looked hurt, while Thorin looked down at the floor. The rest of the company's expressions were indistinguishable.

"But, that was long ago. Hitler lost the war, and in the end killed himself. Earth is in, better times now. There is freedom of religion, and you are not judged because of who you are." Anna choked, and brought her gaze upwards.

"You speak a sad tale Anna." Thorin muttered, bring his gaze up to meet hers. "The history of Earth is a grim one." Anna replied heavily. "How so..?" Kili asked, his voice unusually serious.

"You don't want to know."


	15. Quick note!

**Hey! Forgot to add this in the last chapter but the summary of The Boy in The Striped Pajamas belongs to this website here!**

**Link**

**All credit goes to them!**


	16. Beorn

"Disease and War plagues Earth. Recently North Korea declared war on Canada..." Kale whispered. Anna's eyes snapped up.

"What?!" Anna yelled. Willow and Sebastian's eyes widened in horror. "They did what?!" Anna cried. Kale cast her gaze down on the floor. Anna buried her face in her hands, a look of angst on her face.

"How could they..?!" Willow hissed, fresh tears running down her face. Kale swallowed. "It was bad, by the time we found out they had already bombed some of the area in Alberta.." Kale choked. Sebastian put his head down and clenched his fists, silent tears of anger ran down his face.

"At the rate they were going, our town is gone.." Kale choked, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Anna tucked her legs up and sat in the corner, staring off into empty space while tears ran down her face. Anna began to smoke and shake, before she burst up and ran outside, not caring about the events from an hour ago.

Anna walked through the gardens, her hands gently brushing by the flowers. Anna sat down on a patch of grass away from any plants, and raised a hand. Above Anna's hands little tableau's appeared out of fire. One was of Anna's family, hiking through the forest. The next one was of a house, one could only assume was Anna's.

The last tableau was Anna, with all of her friends. Anna was up on her friend Lizzy's shoulders, while the rest of her friends laughed and joked around her. Anna gazed at this tableau for the longest period of time, her face blank and emotionless. Then, Anna began to make the tableau move.

Her friends danced around and chattered, while Anna and Lizzy wobbled around. Anna watched as the tableau version of her friend Sierra walked over to them and began to talk and laugh to each other happily. Even though the tableau was silent, Anna could still remember what Sierra had said.

Anna smiled, and the scene floated up into smoke. Anna jumped when she felt a very large hand rest on her shoulder. Anna jumped back and turned around swiftly, her fists lighting up into flames. When Anna saw who stood behind her, her eyes widened. It was a very, VERY, tall man. He smiled softly, and put hands up in the air.

Anna extinguished her hands, and stood up from her battle stance. "Sorry.. Recent events have made me a bit on edge.." Anna apologized, and rubbed the back on her head. "Are you Beorn?" Anna asked, looking up at Beorn curiously and wiped any excess water from her eyes.

"Yes, and you are Anna?" Beorn asked. "Oh, I am.. How did you know?" Anna asked, her brow furrowed in suspicion. "Kale sent me to come and get you." Beorn replied. "Oh."

Anna's face went red in embarrassment. Beorn smiled, and lifted Anna up onto his shoulder. Anna squeaked in surprise, but soon relaxed and giggled. "Now Little Dragon, shall we go inside?" Beorn asked, looking over at Anna. Anna grinned, and nodded her head. Anna had not noticed that the sky had grown dark, and that stars littered the sky.

"Uhh.. Were you that, Bear from earlier..?" Anna asked awkwardly, looking over at Beorn. Beorn nodded, and opened the door to his house. Anna sat perched on Beorn's shoulder until he brought her into where everyone was sleeping. Anna noticed Thorin was still awake, and watching Beorn suspiciously as he set Anna down onto the floor.

"Now sleep well Little Dragon, you need to rest." Beorn ordered quietly, and walked out of the room. Anna smiled as Beorn walked away, and went over to her bedroll beside Thorin's. Anna sat back against the wall, and peeled off her boots, tossing them gently away from any sleeping bodies.

"Little Dragon?" Thorin hissed quietly, and his icy blue eyes glared at Anna. Anna smiled softly. "It's a fitting title.. To be honest.." Anna replied, glancing over at Thorin, her amber eyes slicing through the darkness. Thorin grumbled, his gaze hardening. "It's kind of cute." Anna added, mostly to bug Thorin.

Thorin scowled, and turned over in his bedroll. Anna giggled softly, and crawled into her own bedroll.

"G'night Thorin."

OoooooOoooooOoooooO  
**MORNING**  
OoooooOoooooOoooooO

Anna awoke early before everyone else. Anna got up and walked barefoot into the kitchen where she found Beorn. Anna rubbed her eyes and smiled, before breaking the silence.

"You wouldn't happen to have a bath here would you..?" Anna asked groggily. Beorn turned around and smiled. "Just down that hallway, last door on the right." Beorn instructed. Anna grinned, and ran down the hallway. Anna opened the door to the bathroom, which already had warm water in it.

Anna closed the door behind her with a click, and slipped off her tunic and leggings. Anna unwrapped any bandages that were on her, and slowly slipped into the hot water. Anna hissed, the water was quite hot, but once she got in it was the perfect temperature. Anna examined the wounds on her body and realized why Willow was so upset with her.

Anna had long gashes and cuts along her arms, legs, and torso. Anna noticed one particularly nasty gash running down her stomach. Anna scowled, and began to scrub all the dirt and excess blood on her body. Anna scrubbed her hair, and then slowly made her way out of the bath.

Anna put her hair up in a towel to dry, and wrapped herself up in another towel. Anna popped her head out of the door, and saw Sebastian. "Hey! Sebby!" Anna yelled down the hallway. Sebastian turned around to see Anna. "Could'ya bring me my bag?" Anna asked, Sebastian nodded, and set off at a jog to where Anna's stuff was.

Anna popped back in the bathroom, and when Sebastian had fetched her items he set them down on the inside of the door. Anna grabbed her bag and latched the door once again. Anna changed into one of the last pairs of clean clothes she had, before she set off down the hall to put her bag back.

When Anna got into the room where the company was sleeping she set her bag down. Kili was one of the few dwarves awake and looked at her in confusion. "Why is there a towel on your head?" Kili asked, looking like he was about to burst into laughter. "Because I have just had a bath, Master Kili. And I am drying my hair." Anna replied bluntly, before grinning and turning to face Kili.

Kili grinned back, and leaned back against the wall. Anna sat back down again, and began to rewrap some particularly bad gashes on her arms and legs. "You never said you were that hurt." A deep voice said from beside Anna. Anna turned her head to see Thorin pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"Well I never knew it was this bad. If you didn't notice, I never felt any of the gashes until an hour after we got to the Carrock." Anna retorted, as she continued to wrap up the gash. Thorin grabbed Anna's arm, and began to wrap up the gash that Anna had started on. Anna tensed, and her eyes widened in surprise.

Thorin's fingers were surprisingly gentle, but still firm. Anna sat back, and allowed Thorin to wrap her gashes. Kili with a smirk on his face, Anna glared at Kili and quickly looked away and pretended he was doing something else. Kale walked into the room and smirked when she saw Anna.

Kale's gaze softened, and she walked over and sat beside Kili, and allowed a small squirrel to sit on her shoulder. "Anna?" Kale asked, Anna's gaze moved over to Kale. "Could you, ehm.. Sing for us?" Kale asked nervously. Anna smiled and blushed. "I'm not exactly the best singer.." Anna protested.

"Nonsense! We've heard you sing before! Once in Bag End and the other before Goblin Town!" Kili retorted, a big smile on his face. Anna's face went tomato red and her eyes widened. "You heard me?!" Anna hissed in embarrassment. Kili nodded cautiously. Anna hung her head in embarrassment.

"Could you pleeaaase sing 'Mountain Sound' for us?" Kale pleaded, pulling out her big puppy eyes. Most of the dwarves perked up at the mention of 'Mountain Sound' and were listening intently. "Fine. But you have to sing the chorus with me." Anna groaned, and cleared her voice.

"_I heard them calling in the distance  
So I packed my things and ran  
Far away from all the trouble  
I had caused with my two hands_

Alone we travelled on  
With nothing but a shadow  
We fled, far away"

Anna looked over at Kale, who nodded, before continuing onto the chorus.

"_Hold your horses now  
(Sleep until the sun goes down)  
Through the woods we ran  
(Deep into the mountain sound)  
Hold your horses now  
(Sleep until the sun goes down)  
Through the woods we ran_"

Anna grinned, most of the dwarves had sat up and were listening to Anna and Kale sing.

"_Some had scars and some had scratches_  
It made me wonder about their past  
And as I looked around  
I began to notice  
That we were nothing like the rest"

"_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
We sleep until the sun goes down  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh  
We sleep until the sun goes down

Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We sleep until the sun goes down"

"_Hold your horses now  
(Sleep until the sun goes down)  
Through the woods we ran  
(Deep into the mountain sound)  
Hold your horses now  
(Sleep until the sun goes down)  
Through the woods we ran_"

"_La la la, whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh  
La la la, we sleep until the sun goes down  
La la la, whoa-oh, whoa-oh  
La la la, we sleep until the sun goes..._"

Anna finished the song, her soft voice echoed around the room, before it all went silent. The dwarves cheered and clapped for Anna. ANna blushed madly, and hid her face with her free hand. Thorin smiled, and released her bandaged arm.

Beorn popped his head in the door. "Little Dragon? Would you mind helping me with breakfast?" Beorn asked with a smile. Thorin scowled at 'Little Dragon' but Anna was soon on her feet and followed Beorn towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Song is Mountain Sound by Of Monsters and Men!**

**Link!**

**Hope you enjoy! More will be out soon. Also, if you have any thoughts on what should happen next tell me! I'm always open to ideas and your idea might make it into the Fan Fiction!**


	17. Breakfast

"**Breakfast!**" Anna yelled down the hallway, balancing two bowls in her hands. The company came running, Bombur being the first to actually make it to the table. Anna set the bowls down in the center of the table, one contained granola while the other, smaller bowl contained honey.

Anna smirked and dished herself some pancakes and granola, before the dwarves got their hands on them. Anna sat down on an overly large chair and began to cut up the pancake into smaller pieces. Anna had to use all of her willpower to not start stuffing the pancake into her mouth, as she hadn't eaten in at least five days.

Soon, the entire company was seated at the table. Anna dug through her pockets. "Hey Kale?" Anna asked, looking over at her friend who was seated a couple of seats away from her beside Kili and Bilbo.

"Yeah?" Kale asked, stopping momentarily from her feast to look up at her friend.

"You wouldn't happen to have any hair elastics on you?" Anna asked, holding her hair back in a makeshift ponytail. Kale shook her head. Anna cursed under her breath and flung her hair over her shoulders to braid. Anna quickly made a messy braid with her damp hair and flung it back over her shoulder.

Anna and the dwarves dug into the meal Anna, Beorn, and some of Beorn's animals had helped make. Anna slowly began to stuff her food into her face faster and faster, but made sure she tried to seem polite. The dwarves did the same, and Kale watched in amusement as they had to hold themselves back.

"You did a fine job, Little Dragon." Beorn complimented. Anna grinned, swallowing the mouthful of granola she had in her mouth.

"Thanks." Anna replied, dipping her head slightly before shoveling more granola into her mouth. Thorin still didn't like the name 'Little Dragon' but didn't scowl when Beorn said it. Kale's eyes lit up, and she cleared her mouth.

"Hey Anna!"

"Mmph?"

"I know who liked you before you... Died..." Kale grinned, and Anna raised an Eyebrow suspiciously.

The company looked up at the two curiously. Kale grinned evilly, and Anna glared at Kale suspiciously.

"Eric, Keiran, Tim, Russell, and I think maybe Liam." Kale chirped, and Anna's eyes went wide. Anna put her head in her hands with embarrassment, while Willow was on the verge of breaking out into laughter. Willow snorted, and burst into a fit of giggles. The company looked at Willow like she was mad.

"For fuck sakes Kale.." Anna muttered, which only caused Willow to laugh harder. "For the love of god.. I'm not supposed to be pretty!" Anna hissed under her breath, and Willow almost fell off of her chair because she was laughing to hard. Sebastian looked entirely confused and looked at Willow in confusion.

"Anna.. Doesn't like people having 'crushes' on her." Willow snorted and dissolved into another fit of giggles. Sebastian's mouth made an 'O' and he began to smirk. Willow looked up at Kale with an evil grin.

"Soo.. Keiran huh?" Willow asked Kale. Kale nodded with a smug grin on her face. Anna lifted her head and glared at the two, her face as red as a tomato.

"Shut up." Anna hissed, her face red in embarrassment. Willow and Kale giggled, and Anna was nearing the end of her patience.

OooooOOOOOooooooOOOooOOOoOOooOoOOOOoOoOOOOOOOOoOO

The company had finished breakfast, and Anna was strolling around Beorn's house. Anna undid the messy braid from her hair, and walked into the room where Willow and some of the company was.

"Hey Willow?" Anna asked, popping her head in the door. Willow looked over at Anna.

"Could you put this rats-nest I have for hair into a braid?" Anna asked with a smirk. Willow giggled.

"Yeah, get over here." Willow muttered cheerfully. Anna walked over and sat down in front of Willow. Willow pulled her hands through any knots in Anna's hair, then began to put it into a French Braid. Willow tugged hard on Anna's hair, and she flinched.

"Ow! Be gentle!" Anna hissed, looking through one squinted eye. Willow giggled, and loosened her grip slightly on Anna's hair. Fili walked into the room and raised an eyebrow at the two. Anna set her elbow on her knee and rested her head on her hands. Kili walked into the room, and began to snort and giggle when he saw Anna's expression.

"You.. Heheh.. Remind me of Uncle Thorin when Fili was practicing braiding on him!" Kili snorted, and Fili began to chuckle. Anna scrunched her nose, before beginning to giggle quietly. The rest of the dwarves in the room began to chuckle, but soon began to roar with laughter when Thorin entered the room.

Anna laughed quietly into her hands, her shoulders shaking in delight. Thorin frowned, and glared at them all suspiciously. Anna looked up at Thorin, and began to howl with laughter, ruining what braid Willow had completed. Thorin looked even more flustered, and replicated the look Anna had minutes before.

This only made Anna laugh even harder, and she managed to choke out; "Ow my belly!" Before returning to a fit of laughter. Eventually, the dwarves calmed down and Anna sat back up to let Willow finish braiding her hair.

"Wait!" Anna almost yelled. Willow stopped and frowned. "Could you do a fishtail braid?" Anna grinned. Willow rolled her eyes and undid the french braid then begun to do a fishtail braid. Anna took her violin out of her bag and began to tune it.

Anna set her violin back down on the floor and raised her hand. Anna began to make objects and scenes out of fire. One was a bird doing loops and spirals in the air, the second was of Anna when she was a little kid and her and Willow got into an argument about which color was better.

"I'd really like to see the story behind that one." Thorin muttered in amusement. Anna's eyes flickered up towards Thorin. Willow's face went a bright red.

"When me and Willow were toddlers we got into a fight about which color was better.." Anna groaned, before quickly making a new scene. The next scene was of a cabin sitting on a beautiful green hill by a lake. Anna stared at the one the longest, before clouds moved over the scene and her eyes widened in horror.

Willow tensed and sent a gust of wind to destroy the tableau. Anna looked at where the tableau had been for a moment before she cast her gaze back down to the floor.


	18. Crushes and Fishing

The company had been at Beorn's house for three days when Anna noted that Thorin had begun to act 'odd'. He would look at her for prolonged periods of time when he thought she wasn't watching, and was being unusually kind to her. It was on the third day when Anna really began to question things.

Fili and Kili approached Anna with weird grins on her faces when she was out admiring Beorn's gardens.

"So, Anna." Kili started, looking extremely awkward.

"We would like to know how one would go to court someone in your world." Fili continued. Anna narrowed her eyes and looked at the two suspiciously.

"Why do you want to know..?" Anna asked suspiciously, looking out of the corner of her eye she noticed Thorin watching the interaction from inside Beorn's house. Fili and Kili shuffled awkwardly.

"And more importantly, why are you coming to me? Its not like I'm the one who knows everything about this stuff, go ask Kale or Sebastian." Anna continued, before getting up and continuing to walk through the garden leaving Fili and Kili standing with slightly shocked expressions on their faces.

oooooooooooo  
**Fili and Kili**  
oooooooooooo

Fili and Kili walked back inside to where Willow, Bilbo, Balin, and Thorin were waiting for them. Thorin raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"She, uhh.." Kili stuttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"She said to go ask Kale or Sebastian.." Fili groaned. Willow frowned.

"That does sound like something Anna would say..." Willow stated, pursing her lips. "Seeing as she hasn't really been the romantic type." Willow added.

"What should we do?" Bilbo asked, putting his hands into his pockets. Willow sighed, and looked over at Bilbo.

"We ask Kale."

oooooooooooooooooooo  
**Over to Kale**  
oooooooooooooooooooo

"You want me, to help you win over Anna?" Kale asked crossly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Thorin nodded nervously, Willow and Bilbo standing behind him. Kale raised her eyebrows. "Well.. I do know a few things about her rare romantic side..." Kale muttered.

Thorin's eyes lit up, and Bilbo and Willow grinned at each other. "Anna doesn't base who she falls in love with on their looks, she does it off of their personality. If you want to get her, you need to get closer to her." Kale informed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Your best chance would be to take her out for a hike, go hunting, or go fishing. Possibly with some of us as well." Kale added, but her expression grew grim. "Anna also has a very keen eye, she has probably noticed your change in behavior already, don't make it anymore obvious than it already is." Kale finished, her dark blue eyes searching Thorin's suspiciously.

"And if you hurt her, I will personally remove your head from your body." Kale hissed, before walking away. Thorin gulped, and turned towards Bilbo and Willow.

"Well, lets go fishing." Willow grinned, and ran off to get Fili and Kili.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Anna looked over at Thorin as he walked towards her. "Some of us are going fishing, would you like to come?" Thorin asked gruffly, avoiding her gaze. Anna glared suspiciously at Thorin before smiling warmly and nodding her head. Anna followed Thorin to where Fili, Kili, Willow, Kale, Bilbo, Balin, and Sebastian were getting their things ready.

"There's a creek near here with a bunch of fish, there's also small pools that you can wade around in." Kale said, swinging a pack onto her back. Anna grinned, and blew some pale strands of blond hair out of her eyes.

"This is going to be awesome!" Anna squealed as she chased after Kale as she ran through the fields surrounding Beorn's house. Willow fell into pace with Thorin.

"Well, step one is complete, the next will be harder." Willow muttered, before running off behind her friends. Anna was breathing heavily by the time they had reached the creek, and the shallow pools looked very inviting. Anna waded into the pool, and pulled her tights up above her knees.

Anna stretched her back out and closed her eyes, letting the sun warm her face. The moment of bliss was invited when Anna felt two hands push her into the water. Anna shrieked and came up sputtered to the surface. Anna turned around to see Thorin chuckling to himself and looking at her in amusement.

Anna scowled, and leapt at Thorin. Thorin's eyes widened and he reeled back but it was too late and Anna had tackled him down into the water. It was Anna's turn to laugh as a soaking wet dwarf sat up in the water, his hair hanging down in front of his face. Thorin brushed hair away from his face and glared at Anna.

Anna's eyes widened, and she quickly got to her feet and tried to run away but ended up tripping as the water dragged her down and fell face-first into the water. Anna scrambled above the surface and waded out to a deeper part of the pool where she could easily swim around.

"Cheater!" Fili cried from the shore.

"What?" Anna called back.

"Uncle Thorin can't swim!" Fili called back. Anna's eyes widened in surprise, and she swam gracefully around in the water.

"I'm sure he would be good at it." Anna stated, looking back over at Thorin as he waded in up to his neck. Anna grinned wickedly, and dove underneath the water. Thorin frowned, and looked around beneath the surface but could not find her. Thorin yelled in shock as he felt something grab onto him and pull him backwards.

"**SHARK ATTACK!**" Anna screamed as she pulled Thorin under the water. Anna quickly swam out of the way as Thorin came up sputtering, kicking to keep his head above the water. "There you go! Just keep doing that!" Anna said as she swam in circles around Thorin. Thorin kicked and waved his arms around in the water, but soon began to swim around cautiously.

Anna grinned, and hauled herself up onto a log that was overhanging the deep part of the pool. Anna grinned, and plugged her nose with one hand.

"**Cannonball!**" Anna yelled as she jumped off into the water creating a huge splash. Soon Fili, Kili, and Willow came over and waded in the shallow end of the pool. Kale nervously came to the edge of the pool and sat down putting her toes into the water.

"Kale! Come on in!" Kili cried as he splashed Fili. Kale bit her lip and shook her head. Kili frowned, but soon waded over and sat beside Kale. Bilbo and Sebastian were a ways downstream fishing, and Sebastian had made chairs out of roots using his element.

"I'm, uhh. Going to go over to Sebastian and Bilbo.." Kale muttered, before getting up and walking over to Sebastian and Bilbo. Anna frowned, but soon her gaze was distracted when she noticed Thorin go below the surface. Anna dove underneath the water and pushed Thorin up to the surface.

Thorin coughed and sputtered. Anna dove underneath the water and grabbed Thorin's leg and dragged him over to the shallows. Anna came up above the water and gasped. "Okay.. This is getting a bit tiring for me so I'm going to get out." Anna announced with a laugh, before wading out onto the grass around the pool.

Anna wrung out her shirt that was slightly sticking to her chest. Anna frowned, and grabbed her bag. "I'm, uhh.. Going to get changed.. If anyone of you comes over here I will singe all of your hair off." Anna announced, before walking off into the bush. Anna changed into her jeans and black hoodie from Bag End, before coming back out and laying on her stomach in the grass.

Anna watched in amusement as Fili and Kili were attempting to tackle Thorin in the water and Willow watched in amusement. Anna felt herself watching Thorin, examining the way he moved and- No! She was not into Thorin. Anna shifted her gaze down to the grass and tossed her cold hair off of her back.

Anna frowned, and wiped her nose. Anna looked down at her finger and saw a streak of red across it. Anna plugged her nose and walked over to where the pool was. "Hey! I've got a nose-bleed, do you have anything I can use?" Anna called as she pinched beneath the bridge of her nose.

Willow looked over at Anna casually. "Nope, and if I did it's soaking wet now.." Willow called back, looking down at her soaking wet pants. Anna nodded, and looked over at Fili, Kili, and Thorin. Thorin frowned, and waded over to Anna, walking out of the pool dripping wet.. No, stop!

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked, looking at Anna in concern.

"Yeah, no big deal, just a nose-bleed." Anna replied nonchalantly, wiping away a spare drop of blood that had escaped through her pinched fingers. Thorin frowned, and looked at Anna in concern.

Anna frowned, and un-pinched her nose. Anna tilted her head downwards and smiled. "Its stopped now." Anna informed, looking back at Thorin. Thorin eyed her suspiciously, before his features softened and the edge of his lips turned up into a small smile. Anna felt her cheeks heat up and she looked away.

Anna smiled. "I've been wanting to try this for awhile now.. You might want to stand back." Anna instructed. Thorin raised an eyebrow, and stepped back a couple metres. Anna put her head down, and her fists clenched. Anna erupted into flames, and the flames crawled up her back and formed into wings made of fire.

Anna opened her eyes, and looked at the wings on her back in amazement. Fili, Kili, and Willow had frozen and stared at Anna with their jaws dropped. Anna spun around in amazement, looking back at the wings of fire. Anna froze, and a suspicious look of determination appeared on her face.

Anna ran past Thorin and beat her wings. Anna jumped off of the cliff that was 20 metres away from the pool, and spread her wings. Thorin looked on in horror and ran to the edge of the cliff. He stumbled back when he saw Anna flutter up in front of him. Anna looked past Thorin and saw Kale looking at her in horror.

Anna fluttered past Thorin and put her feet back onto the ground. The wings vanished into smoke and she ran over to Kale.

"I guess I never told you.." Anna stammered as she approached Kale. "I am the element of fire, Willow is wind, and Sebastian is earth.. If I am correct, you are water." Anna informed, placing her hands on Kale's shoulders. Kale looked back at her with wide eyes.

"_What?!_"


	19. Feels

"You're the water element Kale.." Anna stammered, staring at a very flustered and shocked Kale in surprise. Kale frowned, and glared at Anna in disbelief.

"Anna, I don't believe you! I can't be the element of water! I DROWNED!" Kale yelled, and Anna took a step back in surprise.

"And I didn't believe it either, but look." Anna replied, and pointed back to the pool where the water had begun to churn and move around quickly. "Kale, you are doing that." Anna said, shifting her gaze back to Kale. Kale stared at the pool in disbelief, and the water stopped moving almost immediately.

Kale froze, and looked down at her hands in horror. Kale slowly looked up, and took a cautious step towards the pool. Kale lifted her hands up gently, and her eyes widened when drops of water splayed upwards from the water's surface. Kale waved her arms around and focused on the pool. Kale giggled as water flew everywhere.

Anna smiled, and glanced over at a very relieved looking Willow. Anna relaxed, and her gaze softened as it turned back towards Thorin. "Sorry I scared you, but that was really fun." Anna admitted with a laugh. Thorin smiled softly, and looked back over at her.

A piercing howl filled the air, and Anna froze. Kale stopped what she was doing and looked over at Anna with wide eyes. Sebastian and Bilbo clammered up the slope.

"We need to get out of here!" Thorin ordered. The group ran over and swiftly packed up their items and began to run back to Beorn's house. Out of nowhere, a warg jumped out of the brush and pinned Anna to the ground. Anna's eyes widened in horror but the warg was quickly slashed off of her by Thorin and he pulled her to her feet.

Thorin grabbed Anna's hand and they ran back towards the group. The group made it through the gate to Beorn's house and the pack of wargs did not dare come any closer. Anna rushed inside and collapsed on a bench, her breathing jagged and quick. Thorin walked up to Anna, a look of concern lacing his features.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked. Anna nodded, and looked back up at Thorin. Fili was with Willow, and Willow leaned against him. Kili was over with Kale attempting to explain to her what just happened. Anna smiled weakly at Thorin, before she got up and trudged off through Beorn's house.

Thorin walked stiffly over to the group. "Well, now what?" Thorin asked in a gruff voice.

"I think I know something that might just work." Kale replied weakly. Thorin's gaze moved over to Kale. "Anna doesn't like everything to be complicated and extravagant, you just need to find a private moment with her, and tell her how you feel." Kale mumbled, exhausted from the chase.

Thorin nodded grimly, and walked away from the group.

OOoOOooOOooOOooOOoooOooOOooOOOOooOoOOOOOoooo

Anna shook her head, she did not have a crush on Thorin! Like he would ever return her feelings anyways.. Anna sighed, and strolled outside. Anna smiled softly as bunnies and different kinds of birds played around her. Anna didn't like the feeling that she had in her heart. It reminded her of when she was with Ethan, a time she would much rather forget.

"..Anna?" A gruff voice asked quietly. Anna turned around to see Thorin standing behind her, a subtle sheepish expression on his face.

"Yes Thorin..?" Anna asked, furrowing her brow. Thorin looked very uncomfortable.

"I.. Have something for you." Thorin stated gruffly. Anna's eyes widened in surprise and Thorin pulled a small satchel out of his pocket. Thorin opened the satchel to reveal several hair beads with beautiful designs on them.

"These are courting beads.. When a dwarf in my culture finds someone they wish to court he gives them to her along with courting braids.." Thorin said gruffly. Anna's eyes widened even further. "Anna.. Will you accept my offer..?" Thorin pleaded. Anna stood frozen for a moment, before the edges of her open mouth curved upwards into a small smile.

Anna ran and wrapped herself around Thorin, looking at him with a huge smile on her face. "Yes Thorin.. I accept." Anna replied. Thorin looked as if a great weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"I was so afraid you wouldn't feel the same.." Thorin breathed, wrapping his arms around Anna. Thorin was soon silenced when Anna pulled his head down into a kiss. Anna wrapped her arms around Thorin's neck as they kissed, before she slowly pulled away. Anna gazed into Thorin's eyes with a sheepish look on her face, before she buried her face into his chest.


	20. Nightmares Return

Thorin and Anna walked inside holding each others hands. Some of the company shared knowing grins and glances at the two, while others were still in the dark about what had happened. Anna and Thorin sat down in the room where the company was staying, and Thorin began to braid the beads into Anna's hair.

Some of the dwarves that passed by had to do a double-take, but grinned when they realized what was happening. Thorin gently braided the courting beads into Anna's hair, making them beautiful, but not so much that they would get in the way of their adventure. When Thorin was finished Anna gazed at the braids.

"They're beautiful.." Anna said in awe, a soft smile crossing her lips. Thorin smiled and pressed a kiss on the top of her head, and Anna blushed her cheeks a bright red.

"Hey lovebirds, dinners ready." Kale announced as she popped her head in the door. Anna's face went an even brighter red and she nodded quickly. Thorin and Anna made their way into the dining room, and were faced with cheeky grins, and glances from the table.

Bilbo smiled warmly at Anna and Thorin as they sat down across from him. Anna noticed the company passing small bags of coins around.

"Hey.. Bofur, watcha' got there..?" Anna asked suspiciously as Bofur was just about to pass the pouch of coins to Kili. Bofur's eyes widened slightly and he looked back over at Anna.

"Just a little.. Uhh.." Bofur stuttered, beginning to grow nervous under Anna's piercing gaze.

"After you two fell asleep at the Carrock they took bets on when you'd get together." Sebastian announced nonchalantly, biting into a strawberry. Anna's eyes widened in surprise and a blush crept up her cheeks. Thorin seemed surprised at the news, and glared at the company.

"Me, Bilbo, Willow, Kale, and Ori didn't take part in it!" Sebastian added, throwing his hands up in defense. Anna frowned, before her gaze shifted back to her dinner and she didn't say another word. Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise, but he soon turned his gaze and focused on his meal again.

The company slowly began to pass the pouches of coins under the table again and continued eating. Anna popped a strawberry covered in honey into her mouth, and smiled at Thorin.

"Anna! Do you remember when we were out at McQueen Lake and the boys cabin thought we were a cougar?" Willow asked excitedly. Anna giggled and nodded.

"That was hilarious! We were talking too, how could you think me and Willow were a cougar?" Anna asked with a laugh, looking over at Sebastian. The company chuckled, and soon silly stories and memories were being brought up among the company. The company slowly finished up their meals and eventually retreated to their bedrolls for the night.

Anna and Thorin moved their bedrolls closer, but stayed about a foot apart. Anna smiled softly at Thorin, before she allowed sleep to overcome her, and fell into slumber.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
_The man grinned crazily, and Anna watched in horror as he came closer, and closer. Anna only realized he was holding something when he drew nearer, dragging an axe along the floor in one hand. His eyes met Anna's and he grinned again, his alien-like white teeth slicing through the thick fog around them._

_Anna tried her hardest to run, but looked down in horror to see her feet stuck in cement, never to be free. The man smiled, and tossed the object towards her. It rolled in front of Anna's feet, and she stared down at it in horror._

_It was Thorin's head._

_"_**Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast..**_" The man hissed, only a couple metres in front of Anna. "_**Sho gad adol!**_" The man yelled, before he brought his axe down at Anna's small, shaking body._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Anna! Wake up!" A gruff voice hissed, a hand on her shoulder shaking her gently. Anna's eyes flew open and she reeled back in horror. Anna relaxed slightly when she saw it was just Thorin, but she looked around with the same frightened eyes she had the day they had met.

"Anna.. It was just a nightmare, are you alright..?" Thorin hissed in concern, trying not to wake any of the company. Anna looked at Thorin fearfully, before her gaze melted and she scrambled into his arms and began to sob silently into his chest. Thorin tensed in surprise, he had not suspected that from the Anna that he knew.

Thorin wrapped his arms around Anna and cradled her, letting her sob silently into his chest. Slowly, Anna calmed down, and all that could be heard was the occasional sniffle. Anna eventually pulled away, and sat up straight. Wiping her eyes she looked over at Thorin with a sad smile.

"Do you.. Want to talk about it?" Thorin asked quietly. Anna moved over beside Thorin and leaned against him.

"There was the man that murdered me, walking towards me. I..I couldn't move, my feet were fixed in place. When he came closer he tossed this object at me.." Anna choked, grabbed onto Thorin's shirt.

"It was your head." Anna finally stuttered out.

"He came closer and said some of the things Azog said.. And then he killed me.. Again." Anna choked, nuzzling closer to Thorin. Thorin hugged Anna close to him, and ran his fingers through her hair.

"He can't harm you anymore, and I will not let anyone hurt you." Thorin comforted, and Anna moved her head into the slot underneath his chin.

Slowly, Anna relaxed. And let herself fade into dream once again.


	21. Guest Rooms

Anna awoke slowly, and a small frown crossed her face. Why was her pillow moving, and why was it warm? Anna slowly opened her eyes and realized her head was in fact laying on Thorin's chest.

"Good morning Sunshine." Thorin said quietly, Anna could feel his deep baritone voice echoing around in his body. Anna let out a small groan, and rolled over so she was looking up at Thorin's face. Anna frowned.

"Who are you and what have you done to my grumpy dwarf? And why am I now sunshine..?" Anna muttered quietly, a small smirk on her face. Thorin chuckled silently, his chest shaking under her head. Anna smirked, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Did you sleep well? Y'know.. With my boney head on your chest?" Anna asked quietly with a laugh.

"I slept well." Thorin replied, beginning to run his fingers through Anna's hair. Anna let out a small moan of pleasure, and relaxed as Thorin's fingers combed through her pale blond hair. Anna frowned as she noticed a large scab over a gash on Thorin's arm as he moved to run his fingers through her hair again.

Anna took a gentle, but firm hold on Thorin's arm and inspected the gash. "How bad were your injuries..?" Anna asked with a frown. Thorin didn't reply. Anna frowned, and clutched Thorin's arm close to her body.

"I should've just ran up and burnt that white monstrosity till it was little more than a crisp!" Anna hissed angrily, her grip on Thorin's arm tightening.

"Anna, you have nothing to be sorry for, without you I would've died." Thorin replied quietly, and Anna's grip on his arm loosened slightly. Anna looked up at Thorin sadly, before she sat up and moved so she was leaning against him.

"I guess I can't really complain about you being hurt huh?" Anna asked quietly with a small laugh, examining the scars and bandages that still littered her body. Anna noticed one particular scab on her arm and frowned. "Hell, I didn't even know I had this one.." Anna muttered as she ran her fingers down along the scab.

Thorin watched silently as Anna examined the gashes and scars she had collected. Anna sighed, and slowly lowered her arm. Anna's eyes flickered up as she heard a small hum from Willow across the room. Anna frowned, and strained her ears trying to recognize the tune.

Anna's face fell when she realized Willow was humming 'Mad World' by Gary Jules.

"_Went to school and I was very nervous.. No one knew me, no one knew meEEe.. Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson? Look right through me, look right through meEee.." _Anna sang softly as Willow reached that point in her humming. Willow's head snapped up and she looked at Anna and Thorin with wide eyes.

Anna smiled sadly at Willow, before Willow put her head back down on her pillow and looked away. Thorin looked over at Anna with an expression of slight curiosity. Anna looked back over at Thorin with a sad smile, before looking forwards again and letting her head rest on his shoulder.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

"There are guest rooms?!" Willow asked angrily, glaring at Kale as she moved her sore neck side to side. Kale nodded.

"But, you'll have to compete for them." Kale replied with an evil grin. A chorus of groans and excited murmurs erupted from the company. "I was thinking a race." Kale added, and Anna's eyes lit up.

"You are all going down!" Anna cried as she jumped up, a fierce determination in her eyes. Willow and Sebastian groaned.

"No fair! Anna is as fast as lightening!" Willow cried unhappily.

"There are 3 guest rooms." Kale pointed out. Willow huffed angrily and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Alright! Who wants to compete?!" Kale yelled, clapping her hands together. Anna, Thorin, Fili and Kili, Sebastian, Bilbo, Bofur, Willow, and Dwalin jumped to their feet.

Kale led them outside. "Alright, one lap around the house. First place gets the Master Guestroom, second and third get the two smaller guest rooms. There will be no foul play, if you do you are immediately disqualified. Alliances are allowed, and you can assist the person who you have made that alliance with." Kale stated. Kale made the competitors line up, and put her hands up in the air.

"**On your marks!**"

"**Get set!**"

"**GO!**" Kale cried, and the competitors lurched forward at lightning speed. Willow wasn't kidding, Anna was extremely fast, and was immediately at the head of the pack. A stray chicken burst out from behind a shrub in front of Bofur and Bilbo, and the two stopped, tumbling to the ground and to their utter disqualification from the race.

Anna smirked and leapt nimbly over a bench that stood in her path, hardly stumbling when landing. Anna scowled as Sebastian began to gain on her. A sheep walked in front of the path and Sebastian stopped quickly and tumbled to the ground. Anna looked back at Sebastian in concern, but her focus soon turned back to the race.

Dwalin lurched ahead of Fili and Kili, but was soon stopped by a tree root that ended in him falling flat on his face. Fili reached back and grabbed Willow's wrist, pulling her forwards. Thorin lurched up beside Anna and the two grinned at each other, taking each other's hands.

Anna and Thorin crossed the finish line first, followed by Fili and Willow, then Kili. Sebastian unfortunately came last out of the remaining competitors, and took ragged breaths as he hunched over, placing his hands on his knees. Anna squeaked as she and Thorin were placed on Beorn's shoulders.

"You run quite fast on those stumpy little legs of yours!" Beorn stated with a chuckle. Anna laughed, wiping sweat off of her forehead.

"It was for a good reason!" Anna retorted, smirking at Beorn. Beorn chuckled heartily, before he set the two back down onto the ground. Anna grinned at Beorn, before she walked over and promptly dragged Kale inside by her ear. Kale writhed and squirmed, muttering protests as Anna dragged her along.

"Why didn't you tell us there were Guest Rooms?" Anna hissed sternly, looking over at Kale. Kale squirmed around but said nothing. "You do realize that me and Thorin, as well as other members of the company were seriously injured, and that it could've helped our healing process?" Anna added coldly, glaring at Kale.

"OKAY YOU WIN!" Kale finally yelled, breaking free of Anna's grip and stumbling backwards clutching her ear. Anna crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow at Kale.

"You haven't said it."

"Fine! Uncle." Kale hissed angrily. Anna grinned.

"Now, guest rooms?" Anna asked. Kale huffed and led Anna towards the Master Guest room reluctantly.

When Kale opened the door to the Master Guestroom, Anna's eyes widened in delight. There was a massive bed along one wall, and a lovely fur rug in the middle of the floor. Anna ran and fell face first onto the bed. Kale snickered as Anna rolled around on the bed.

"Don't you laugh, you don't know how long it has been since I've slept in an ACTUAL bed!" Anna retorted, stretching her limbs out across the bed.

"Well there was that bed the Goblin King was using as his throne." Thorin pointed out as he met Kale at the door. Anna glared daggers at Thorin.

"That was an atrocity, and I never slept on it." Anna retorted angrily, before she buried her face into the pillows. "I just burned his finger." Anna added, her voice muffled by the pillows. Kale snickered, and Thorin stifled a chuckle. Anna grinned and rolled over onto her back so she was looking up at the ceiling.

"I think I could get used to this."


	22. Kale snaps Kind of

The last three days the company spent at Beorn's were bliss. Well, mostly for Anna at least. The last day at Beorn's was rushed, and the company hurried around the house. Anna, Kale, and Willow each made sure they had bathed before the company left. Sebastian was checking over food supplies, and the rest of the company was frantically packing.

Anna ran out into the hall, her hair wrapped up in a towel, with Thorin's two courting braids hanging out so they wouldn't be ruined. Anna frantically packed her bags and made sure her Elemental bow was up to shape. Anna heaved her bag up onto her shoulder and walked swiftly outside to where the ponies Beorn had kindly leant them were being prepared for the journey.

Anna walked over to a black pony named Nyx that had taken her liking, and began to fasten her bags onto the saddle. Anna pulled the straps attaching her bags to the saddle tight, before taking her hair down from the towel and returning it to the bathroom. Anna ran over to her pony as the company mounted their own.

Kale bid farewell to Beorn, before she swung herself up onto a light beige pony that was beside Kili. Anna pulled her pony up to Thorin's, and the company bid their thanks and farewells to Beorn, before they set off towards Mirkwood.

The ride so far had been pleasant, the company chatting away to the people around them.

"I'm telling you, you haven't even seen Anna when she gets mad! The worst you've had is her just being grumpy!" Kale announced as Anna eavesdropped into their conversation. Fili frowned at Kale's comment.

"I'm pretty sure we've seen her in full blown rage Kale." Fili replied. Willow shook her head.

"She's right, the only time Anna gets **really **angry is when someone she cares about is in danger, or when someone she cares about is hurt, or did something reckless or stupid." Willow replied, looking over at Fili.

"You mean, that what we've seen of her being in what we believe to be a blind rage, is actually her just ticked off?" Kili asked in horror. Kale nodded. Fili shuddered visibly, and Kale and Willow snickered.

Anna smirked evilly, and in her best angry voice she yelled; "**I can hear you!**"

Fili and Kili's eyes widened in horror while Anna turned her head to glare at the four. Anna whipped her head back around before she allowed herself to snicker quietly, trying to prevent herself from collapsing into a fit of laughter. While doing this, Anna made a sound that sounded similar to that of a dying cat, and Thorin looked over at her in confusion and amusement.

Anna looked back at Thorin with wide eyes, before her nose scrunched in amusement and she began to laugh hysterically. At one point Anna's laughing fit became so bad that Thorin actually had to ask her if she was alright. (And make sure she wasn't going to die.)

Eventually Anna calmed down, the occasional giggle every now and then. Eventually the company came to a large river. Anna looked at the river nervously. "Kale?!" Anna called, turning her head slightly towards her friend.

"Yeah Anna?" Kale called back, pulling her pony up beside Anna's.

"Do you think you could do something here?" Anna asked, glancing at the river nervously. Kale slipped off of her pony and went to a secure spot near the bank of the roaring river. Kale focused, but nothing happened.

"I..I can't do anything, it won't listen to me." Kale announced as she walked back over and mounted her pony once again. Anna frowned.

"Sebastian?" Anna asked.

"Sorry, but I can't make a bridge sturdy enough for all of us to cross. The river would tear it away as soon as I began to form it." Sebastian replied. Anna frowned, and pursed her lips.

"Me and Willow won't be able to do anything.. We're going to have to find a spot to cross." Anna muttered, looking over at Thorin. The company slowly got off of their ponies and carefully led them along the bank, looking for a safe place to cross the river.

It was Gloin who managed to find a spot where if the company rode on their ponies they would be able to cross the river carefully. Anna and Thorin went across first, carefully riding their ponies in hopes they would make it across safely. Thorin and Anna made it across and tied their ponies up on the other side so they could assist those coming across next.

Fili, Willow, and Sebastian crossed next. Sebastian was up to his waist in water and because of his height he carefully helped lead the three ponies, two of which with passengers across the roaring river. The trio made it to the other side, and Anna helped haul Sebastian out of the water.

The next group across was Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. The three made it across safely, but that was about to change when the next pair went across.

The next pair was Kale and Kili. Kale and Kili moved slowly through the water, the ponies struggling to keep their balance. Then, out of nowhere a fish jumped out of the water and hit Kili's pony in the eye. The pony reared, and Kili was thrown from its back into the roaring water below.

Kale's eyes widened, then narrowed in determination. Kale dove off of her pony into the cold water and kicked as hard as she could after Kili. Anna's eyes widened in horror and she began to run down along the bank after the two.

Kale brought her head above the water and took a deep breath, her eyes searching for Kili. Kale's eyes fastened on the river downstream, and a pang of panic stabbed her heart. The river downstream had begun to turn into rapids, and if she did not get to Kili soon they would both be thrown against the rocks down the river.

Kale saw Kili's hand fly up out of the water and she surged forwards. Kale grabbed Kili's hand with a death-grip and hauled his head above the surface. Kili coughed up a massive amount of water and looked at Kale in panic with bleary eyes. Kale wrapped one of her arms around Kili's torso and her eyes searched around for something to grab onto.

Kale noticed a low overhanging branch that could hold their weight downstream. Kale's eyes narrowed in determination.

"Grab onto me, and **DO NOT** let go!" Kale ordered, and Kale pushed Kili in front of her, wrapping her legs around his torso. When they reached the branch Kale burst up out of the water and grabbed the branch, hauling her and Kili out of the water. Kale bit her tongue when she jumped, and could feel blood pooling into her mouth. Kili had a deathgrip on Kale's legs.

Kale slowly inched her hands along the branch until they were safely over the ground and she let Kili drop to the ground before she jumped down beside him. Kale groaned, and rolled into a fetal position while Kili lay limp on the ground. Kale shakily moved onto her hands and knees and forced herself to cough up water.

"A..Are you o..okay..?" Kale asked shakily, her voice trembling.

"Y..Yeah.." Kili muttered back, before he coughed up a large amount of water. It did not take long for Anna to reach them, as the branch was coincidently on the other side of the river. Anna grabbed Kale by her shoulders and hauled her upwards, a look of panic and anger on her face.

"What were you doing?! You could've drowned again!" Anna cried, her grip on Kale's shoulders tightening. Kale groaned.

"But I didn't, did I?!" Kale spat back, ripping free of Anna's grip.

"You nearly cost us two of the company!" Anna replied angrily. "We could've thought of a plan if you hadn't been so foolish!" Anna yelled angrily, but concern subtlely laced her features.

The company had made it over and was uneasily watching the exchange.

"You would've rather I let him die?" Kale spat angrily, taking a menacing step towards Anna.

"No! I'm saying that we could've thought of a plan involving your element if you hadn't of leapt in at a moments notice!" Anna fumed back.

"We didn't have time for a plan! If I hadn't of jumped in Kili would have been killed in the rapids!" Kale yelled back. "And if you didn't notice, the river didn't listen to me! I couldn't control it!" Kale added angrily.

"Do you have any idea of how close some of the rest of us came to falling in chasing you after you leapt in?!" Anna cried. The company took an uneasy step away from the fight.

"**I'm not a child anymore!**" Kale yelled, the magnitude of her voice shocking Anna into silence. Kale did not care that the company was watching her with unease, even poor Kili.

"I'm not a child anymore Anna! I don't need you looking after me all of the time! You have no right over me, no right to order me. And you have **no right** to treat me like a child!" Kale yelled, and Anna's expression grew troubled. "I knew, **EXACTLY** what I was doing when I leapt into that river, I knew **EXACTLY** what would happen if I screwed up. I know how long it takes to drown Anna, and if I didn't jump in Kili would've drowned!" Kale yelled.

Kale accidently inhaled some blood, and staggered backwards coughing. A hand carefully settled on Kale's shoulder, and without thinking she grabbed the owners shirt and raised her fist.

The owner of the shirt, Fili, put his hands up in the air as defense. "Y..You're soaked Kale, that river was bone-numbing cold and if you don't warm up you'll freeze once night comes." Fili stammered. Kale searched Fili's face but it only showed genuine concern. Kale huffed and let go of Fili.

"Where is my pony?" Kale muttered, looking blearily up at the company.

"I.. Waded in and led your ponies over to everyone elses when you two went in.." Sebastian stammered. Kale spat out a mouthful of blood before stomping past the company and back up the bank towards the ponies. Anna stood in silence for a moment, her eyes widened in surprise.

Thorin walked over to Anna and put a hand on her shoulder. Anna looked over at Thorin with a look of shock lacing her features.

"**Lets get back over to the ponies! We need to find shelter before nightfall!**" Thorin ordered, turning his head towards the uneasy company. Anna trudged silently behind Thorin as the company slowly made their way through the bush and over to the ponies.

Kale had changed into a dry pair of clothes, but since she had nothing to dry her skin with she shivered whenever a gust of wind tore at her skin. Kale weakly clamored onto her pony as the rest of the company came into view. The company silently climbed onto their ponies and continued their trek.

Kale and Kili rode side by side in silence, until Kili broke it.

"Thank you." Kili mumbled, looking over at Kale. Kale looked over at Kili.

"It was nothing." Kale muttered as she begun to shift her gaze forwards again. Kili grabbed her hand gently and Kale's gaze snapped over to Kili and a blush spread up her face.

"Kale, if you hadn't of jumped in I would've died, thank you." Kili insisted, releasing Kale's hand.

Kili returned his gaze forwards once again, and Kale did the same.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Holy crap, 20 chapters! This is the farthest I have gotten with any Fan Fiction I have written, and I would like to thank all of you who have been reading and putting up with all of my crap! This has been amazing, and I will be so sad once the Fan Fiction finally ends. (Although, that still is a long way off!) But, even then it won't truly end, [SLIGHT SPOILERS!] because some couples may be getting children... And I can write some silly short stories about them!**

**So thank you so much for reading and supporting this Fan Fiction, now, LETS GET TO EREBOR!**


	23. Tensions Running High

The ride was completely silent until Thorin gruffly ordered for the company to set up camp in a small cave overlooking the valley. Kale sat in a darkened corner silently, away from the heat and light of the fire. Anna sat quietly near the fire, her eyes fixed on the dancing flames. Oin was talking quietly with Kili, and the rest of the company could barely make out their conversation.

"Lass, could'ya come here for a moment?" Oin asked, looking over at Kale. Kale's deep blue eyes narrowed into slits in the darkness, and she didn't move.

"Kale, do as Oin asks." Thorin ordered gruffly, briefly looking up at Kale before moving his attention back over to the rest of the company. A small huff was heard, before Kale emerged out of the darkness and reluctantly sat near Oin and Kili. Gandalf watched the company from his spot near the mouth of the cave with a furrowed brow.

Kale didn't look very well, her eyes had dark bags underneath them and you could make out several bumps and bruises Kale had contracted when she leapt in.

"What do you want?" Kale hissed in annoyance, her voice bordering on anger.

"Lassie, you look terrible. You need to take something that'll help your body relax, or else you will be in no condition to travel tomorrow." Oin said, his usually stern voice full of concern. Kale glared intently at Oin before her gaze softened and her shoulders sloped.

"Fine." Kale grumbled. Oin grabbed a flask from his bag and two small spoons. Oin carefully poured the contents of the flask into the two spoons and handed one to Kili, and one to Kale. Kale was about to drink the contents of the spoon when Kili spoke.

"..Is this the same concoction you gave Dwalin last year when he was ambushed by orcs?" Kili asked, the company grew silent and attention turned to the trio.

Oin hesitated before replying. "Yes."

"Are you sure that is wise Oin? If it has a stronger effect than intended it could delay our progress tomorrow." Thorin questioned, furrowing his brow.

"What is it?" Kale asked suspiciously, looking intently at the liquid before raising a questioning look up at Oin.

"It's a fusion of herbs with pain-killing and healing properties." Oin replied.

"When Dwalin was on it he thought he was a princess.." Kili muttered, and Anna, as well as most of the company burst into howling laughter. Kale giggled quietly, her eyes crinkled in merriment. Dwalin glared daggers at Kili, and his cheeks went a bright red. Once the company had calmed down, Oin spoke again.

"I would highly recommend the both of you to take it, if you don't your muscles have a chance to lock up and we will make no progress tomorrow." Oin warned.

"I have a few tricks to get rid of any unwanted effects if need be." Gandalf announced. Kale took a deep breath, then shoved the spoon into her mouth and swallowed the foul liquid quickly.

Kale coughed, and her nose scrunched in disgust. "What are you trying to do?! Poison me?!" Kale cried in a joking matter. Kili looked at the liquid in disgust and unease, before he reluctantly shoved the spoon in his mouth and scowled as he swallowed the foul liquid.

The effects at first were slow, but slowly became more visible. Kale's pupils slowly dilated, and she hunched over, staring into the flames with a vague smile on her face. The effects weren't nearly as bad as Kili, and his entire body felt like jello.

"Hey... Do.. You ever wonder, if like, flowers have... Emotions?" Kale asked, her bleary, dilated eyes looking up at the company. The company stared back at her, while some glared at Oin.

"Like, what I mean, is that, do you ever wonder if flowers have emotions? Like.. If you picked flowers for someone, the other flowers would be sad 'cause you massacred all of their friends? Or like.. Different types of plants n' flowers have different personalities." Kale added, her eyes lazily searching the company.

Sebastian and Willow began to howl with laughter, and Anna giggled silently. "O..Oin.. What was in that liquid?" Sebastian wheezed through his laughter.

Oin began to list off the ingredients, but was soon interrupted by the trio howling with laughter after he mentioned one specific plant. Cannabis. The company could not figure out what had the three elements laughing so hard, and looked at them in bewilderment and confusion.

"A..Alright, that makes sense." Willow wheezed as the trio slowly calmed down. Oin looked at them curiously, before he returned his gaze elsewhere.

Kili and Kale's eyelids began to droop heavily, and they slowly hauled themselves over to their bedrolls. Kale flopped on top of her bedroll in defeat.

"I give up." Kale groaned, before she fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**Morning**  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Anna awoke early in the morning before everyone else. Slowly, she stretched out and carefully crawled over to the dying embers of the fire. Anna stacked some wood onto the embers before she whispered something under her breath and the coals lit up with heat, lighting the fire once again.

Anna shivered as a gust of cold autumns air blast through the cave, an uncomfortable reminder of how little time they had to reach the mountain. Anna frowned as she looked around to see most of her companions shivering as well. Anna focused, and slowly the fire grew in warmth, but stayed at a comfortable height and temperature.

Anna let out a contented sigh of relief as heat fluttered around her and the rest of the company. Anna's gaze shifted as she heard a discontented moan from behind her.

Anna turned to see Kili with a frown on his sleeping face. Anna watched in silence as he rolled over and reached his hand out, and his fingers slipped under Kale's cheek. Anna watched in silent surprise as his sleeping figure let out a deep sigh, and was still once again. Anna grinned softly, before she returned her attention back to the flames in front of her.

Anna prodded the flames with a long stick, shifting the burning logs around. Slowly, her companions began to wake, Kili being the first. Anna turned around as she heard a rushed movement behind her. Anna saw Kili sitting upright with a bright red face, his hand retracted and propping himself up.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Kili pleaded quietly, his face and the tips of his ears a bright red.

"Not a word." Anna replied with a soft grin. Kili relaxed, his shoulders sagging. Slowly, he stretched out his arms and went over and joined Anna by the fire.

Anna looked over at Kili suspiciously when she saw him smirking mischievously, a glint in his eyes.

"So, are you Aunt Anna now?" Kili asked with his playful smirk. Anna groaned and put her head in her hands, shaking her head.

"No, that makes me sound old." Anna replied, her shoulders shaking in silent giggles.

Kili smirked, before he looked back into the dancing flames. "She shouldn't have snapped at you." Kili mumbled softly, and Anna's gaze softened.

"I'm sure I deserved it." Anna replied. Kili frowned at her, but said nothing. "Its hard, letting go." Anna muttered, her eyes looking down at the dancing flames. "I'm finally at peace but it feels.. Wrong." Anna murmured.

Kili looked up at Anna sadly, the usual mischievous glint in his eyes gone. Anna sighed.

"Take care of her." Anna muttered, before she walked over to the mouth of the cave and sat on the edge, looking out across the valley. The blush spread up Kili's face again, and he opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Anna furrowed her brow as Willow crept past her quietly, not realizing she was there. Anna frowned, and quietly followed her friend. Anna ducked behind a bush as Willow climbed atop of a boulder, and began to sob violently. Anna slowly crept out from her hiding spot and enveloped her friend in a hug.

Willow gasped in horror, before she realized who it was and melted into the embrace. Anna held her friend without complaint as she wailed into her chest. Anna sat silently, her eyes closed with a grim expression on her face. Eventually Willow calmed down, only small sniffles coming from her.

"Ever since I could remember.. Everything inside of me just wanted to fit in." Willow muttered, and Anna looked down at her friend. "I felt so out of place when all of you were moving forward with your lives, meeting people, buying homes.." Willow continued. Willow paused, before continuing.

"That's when I went online, and I met that _**filth**_." Willow spat. "We went out for dinner, and.." Willow choked. Anna held her held close to her chest.

"I know." Anna replied, brushing a lock of red hair out of Willow's tear stricken face.

"..Fili isn't like anyone I've ever met before.. He cares about me so much and.." Willow muttered, trailing off. Anna smiled softly, and released her friend.

"I just want you to be happy, you're one of my best friends." Anna reassured, placing her hands on Willow's shoulders. Willow smiled weakly, and wiped tears away from her eyes.

"We should probably get back to camp.. Kili can only hold them off for so long." Anna suggested, looking up the hill towards where the company had made camp. Willow wiped tears away from her eyes and nodded, smiling weakly.

The pair slowly trudged up the hill towards the mouth of the cave. Anna helped Willow climb up a steep section of the hill before her friend reached down and helped Anna up as well. When they reached the mouth of the cave Anna saw Kili breathe a sigh of relief as he took a step away from a very worried Thorin and Fili.

"Mahal! What took you two so long? I can only hold these two off for so long!" Kili gasped, ducking away from the backhand Thorin was about to give him. Fili noticed Willow's puffy red cheeks and bloodshot and ran over to her. Thorin glared at Kili, and he squirmed under his Uncle's gaze.

"I figured they wouldn't want to be disturbed!" Kili protested, throwing his hands up in defense.

"Well you figured right." Anna replied, before she strolled over and sat down by the fire. Thorin went to say something, but stopped himself and went to sit down beside Anna.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Soon the company was back on the road, with Anna and Thorin leading the company towards the dreaded forest. The day was uncomfortable, and most of the company had begun to grow sore as the company pushed towards Mirkwood. Eventually, the giant forest came into view, and the company's hearts were filled with dread.

Sebastian slid off of his pony, and took a couple steps in front of Anna and Thorin. "This forest is sick.. Very sick.." Sebastian muttered as he ran his hand along the bark of one of the trees. Gandalf stepped ahead of Sebastian towards the arch lying before a path leading into the forest.

"The Elven Gate.. Here lies our path through Mirkwood!" Gandalf called.

"No sign of the orcs, we have luck on our side." Dwalin announced as he slid off of his pony. Sebastian frowned.

"Set the ponies loose." Gandalf ordered. Anna followed his gaze and noticed a large bear watching them from a peak behind them. "Let them return to their Master!" Gandalf added.

"Gandalf, is there no way around this forest? It feels as if a disease has been laid upon it." Sebastian said as he stepped over in front of the Wizard.

"Not unless we go 200 miles North.. Or twice that distance South." Gandalf replied. The company nervously slipped off of their ponies and released them. Nori was about to release Gandalf's horse when he stopped him.

"Not my horse! I need him!" Gandalf cried as he walked swiftly towards the horse.

"You're not leaving us..?" Bilbo asked in shock.

"I would not do this unless I had too." Gandalf replied. The company looked crestfallen, and Thorin put his arm around Anna in reassurance. The company stood before the gate of the forest. Bilbo spoke with Gandalf quietly, before Gandalf mounted his horse and left. Slowly, the company turned their attention towards Mirkwood, and stepped inside.


	24. Among the Spiders

**Something to note, Anna is deathly afraid of spiders. C; -Scitty  
**0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The air hung with dread and sickness, as the company walked, and walked..

And walked.

Along the path they stumbled blearily, their minds playing tricks on them.

Anna froze, and stared at a blank spot off of the path. Thorin frowned, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Anna was extremely tense.

"Anna? Are you alright?" Thorin asked, his voice seeming to echo as if she was delirious.

"It's him." Anna replied, her eyes wide in fear. Thorin tensed.

"Who?"

"My murderer." Anna replied, and Thorin put his arms around her and held her close.

"Anna.. It's not real. This forest is playing tricks on you." Thorin insisted as he ran his hands through her hair as she clutched onto his fur jacket with an iron grip.

_Not real, not real, not real, not real... _Was played over and over in Anna's thoughts as the figure of her murderer slowly vanished, and she allowed herself to continue along the path. Fili was the next to fall victim to the phantom figures.

"Da...?" Fili asked, his mouth hanging open as he stared at a misty figure of a dwarf that looked similar to him. Willow frowned, and held onto Fili's arm as he went to take a step off of the path, but Willow held him back.

"Fee, it's not real.." Willow breathed, giving his arm a shake. Fili didn't respond to her. Willow sighed heavily, before she sent a gust of wind to destroy the figure. Fili looked crestfallen, but soon came to his senses and wrapped Willow into a hug, muttering an apology into her ear.

The company continued to walk through the dreaded forest.

"Air.. I need air!" Bofur cried.

"My head.. It's swimming! What's happening?" Oin replied. The company stopped dead in its tracks.

Thorin moved up front to where Nori was leading the company. "Lets keep moving! Nori, why have we stopped?" Thorin demanded. Nori looked ahead of them in horror.

"The path.. It's disappeared!" Nori cried, raising his finger to point at the tangle of trees ahead of them, with not a path to be seen. A glint of panic could be seen in Thorin's eyes.

"**Find it! All of you! Look for the path!**" Thorin ordered. The company spread out, and began to look.

_Thump Thump_

"I don't remember this place.. None of it's familiar!"

_Thump Thump_

"Its got to be here!"

_Thump Thump_

"What hour is it?"

_Thump Thump_

"I do not know.. We don't even know what day it is!"

_Thump Thump_

"**Is there no end to this cursed forest?**"

Bilbo plucked at a massive spider web and watched in curiosity as the vibrations travelled through the web. Anna watched silently as Ori picked up a small, leather pouch off of the ground.

"Look.." Ori started.

"Its a racal pouch.. There's dwarves.. In these woods!" Dori exclaimed.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains no less. This is exactly the same as mine!" Bofur continued, taking the pouch.

"That's because it is yours! You understand? We're going around in circles! We're lost!" Anna grumbled angrily.

"We're not lost.. We keep heading East!" Thorin replied.

"But which way is East?! We've lost the sun!" Kale cried.

Then, the company began to argue. Anna took a step out of the fighting company over towards Thorin.

"_What.. Was that?_" Anna heard Thorin mutter. Anna took a step over beside Thorin.

"**ENOUGH! Quiet! All of you!**" Thorin yelled. "We're being watched.." Thorin added quietly.

"By what?" Anna hissed, her eyes growing wide beneath the messy locks in front of her face.

"I do not know.." Thorin replied, shaking his head and looking over at her. Then out of nowhere, a giant spider burst out of the foliage and lunged at Anna. Anna leapt back as Thorin drove his sword into its head, the spider emitting a horrible screeching sound. The company looked upwards to see more spiders descending upon them.

And Anna could not remember anything else.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Anna awoke slowly, her eyes slowly adjusting to the environment around her. Anna blinked, her gaze clouded by a mass of thin, sticky strands weaving around her entire body. Anna's eyes widened in remembrance as she saw a giant spider approach her and others around what looked to be the company.

Anna kicked the spider and is reeled back hissing.

"Thiss oness sstill alive and kicking! Letss Kill it now and feasssst! FEASSST!" Anna heard the spiders hiss. Anna stopped, and immediately went limp, causing the spiders to lose interest in her and crawl over to the members of the company who were still fighting the webs.

Anna heard a thump away from where the company was hung up and the spiders hissed and moved down towards the noise. One spider stayed behind and crawled over to Anna.

"Fat and juicccy.."The spider hissed. Anna tried to scream for help but the web muffled her pleas. The spider cut her loose and she rested in her cocoon on a branch. "Jussst a little tasste!" The spider hissed, looming over Anna. Anna's eyes were wide with fear and she cried out again.

The spider hissed and reeled away from her, as if it had been slashed. The spider turned around and hissed into what seemed to be empty air. The spider reeled back again, a wound from a sword appearing on its head.

"Where is it!?" The spider hissed angrily. Anna practically collapsed with relief when Bilbo appeared out of thin air holding his elvish blade.

"Here!" Bilbo whispered before he drove his sword into its head. The spider screeched in agony as it fell down to the forest floor below.

"Stings! IT STINGS!" Were the last things heard by the pair.

"Heheh.. Sting, thats a good name!" Bilbo muttered, looking over at Anna. Carefully, Bilbo kneeled over and quickly cut Anna out of her cocoon. "Can you use your element?" Bilbo asked in panic. Anna tried to make a small flame appear but she couldn't.

"I can't.. The venom.." Anna stuttered, standing up shakily. Bilbo nodded.

"Grab your bow, shoot them loose!" Bilbo ordered, before he disappeared again. Anna quickly drew her Elemental Long Bow and began to shoot the threads of web holding the dwarves up. Once all of the dwarves had been cut down, Anna grabbed a loose strand of silk and used it to lower herself down to the company.

THe dwarves scrambled free of their silk bindings while Anna leaned against a tree, breathing heavily. Thorin stumbled over to her quickly and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked, quickly checking Anna over. Anna nodded weakly.

"Y..Yeah.. Can't use element.. Venom.." Anna stuttered, her breathing heavy and ragged. Thorin nodded gravely, and put his arm around her protectively.

"**They're coming! We need to move!**" Thorin ordered. The company ran through the thick forest, with the spiders in close pursuit. Soon, the spiders had the company surrounded.

Anna drew her bow, and began to fire arrows into the spiders making them hiss in pain. Thorin slashed at a spider that got too close to Anna, a greenish liquid spewing out from the deadly wound. A spider leapt onto Bombur and he yelled out in panic as he forced the spiders fangs away from him.

The company each grabbed one of the spiders legs and pulled them off. Anna kicked the torso off of Bombur. Anna leapt on top of a spider that had nearly pinned Ori to the ground and drove an arrow into its head. Anna jumped off and quickly helped Kale to her feet as she was knocked down by a spiders flailing leg.

"Kili!" Kale yelled. Kale ran over to Kili who had been caught in a spiders legs and using her scythe cut its legs off before Fili drove his sword into its head.

"Run! Come on!" Anna yelled as she began to lead the company through the trees. A spider jumped down in front of her and she stopped, making sure an arrow was ready in her bow. Anna paused when she noticed a figure running along the branches above it. Anna watched as he slid down a thread that another spider was descending on.

The person landed on the spider, crushing it. Before he slid down the hill and underneath the spider ahead of the company, stabbing a dagger into its chest. Thorin pulled Anna behind him as the person, who seemed to be an elf, drew an arrow into his bow and aimed it at Thorin.

"Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure." The blonde elf spat. Before the company could fight back they were surrounded by elves with their bows drawn. Anna scowled at the elf, and begun to smoke. Willow's eyes widened.

"Anna! The venom has worn off! If you allow yourself to get angry now you'll burn us all!" Willow hissed as she took a firm hold on Anna's arm. Anna sighed heavily, and counted to ten, allowing herself to cool off. The elf looked at the two curiously, before a yell interrupted their thoughts.

"**Kili!**" Fili screamed as he struggled to get to his brother. Anna watched in silent horror, then relief as a female elf fought off the spiders attacking the young dwarf. The female elf led Kili back to the group.

"Search them!" The blonde elf ordered. The blond elf walked up to Anna and ripped the bow from her back. The elf examined it in curiosity. "Where did you get this?" The elf asked, glaring at Anna. Anna scowled.

"I found it in a Troll Hoard." Anna spat glaring daggers at the elf.

"Only elements of old can wield these.." The elf muttered as he tested the flexibility of the string, only to be burnt by it. The elf looked at Anna in well concealed wonder, before some of the other elves brought over the rest of the elemental weapons.

"What do you mean by Elements of Old?" Anna asked, furrowing her brow. The elf smirked.

"Long ago five beings appeared in Middle Earth. They were all discovered to have special powers, and so five weapons were crafted for them, to fight off the darkness. Only one remains." The elf told Anna.

"Who is the fifth?" Anna ordered.

"Lady Kylie, and she visiting our halls, where you will soon be." The elf said. Anna looked over at Willow and Sebastian, who were looking at her in equal bewilderment.

Soon enough, the company had been shackled, and was being pushed along by the elves towards the woodland realm. What Anna heard Bofur hiss to Thorin made her blood run cold.

"_Where's Bilbo?!_"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Plot twist! This is going to get interesting..**


	25. The Element of Darkness

Anna's hands were shackled and she was uncomfortably pushed along a bridge leading to the Woodland Palace. Anna's eyes widened as she was taken across a large bridge inside the kingdom. It looked as if the kingdom had been built around the forest, and nothing had been moved for it, they just went around.

The elves led the company to the dungeons, where they were locked up in the cells. The she-elf who had rescued Kili pushed him into a cell and he turned to face her as she went to close the cell door.

"Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers." Kili said.

"Or nothing." The elf replied, closing the cell door. Anna could feel Kale deflate slightly, before she was shoved into her own cell. The elf with the blonde hair went to return up to the halls above when he was stopped by a less than happy figure.

"Legolas, what in the Valar's name do you think you're doing?" The figure hissed, and the light in the dungeons dimmed.

"My Lady Kylie, these are trespassers on our borders." Legolas pleaded. Anna could make out the guards quietly slipping away from the two.

"So, the new elements and their companions are trespassers are they now?" Kylie grumbled angrily.

"My Lady, they have trespassed on our borders, if you want them released, you'll have to talk to my father." Legolas replied.

"What I don't think you realize Legolas is that Anna alone could burn down this entire kingdom from her cell if she wanted to but she hasn't. And why is that?" Kylie sneered, beginning to pace around Legolas. "Sebastian could make every tree in these halls manifest and attack your people. Willow could easily assist Anna in blowing the flames around to every corner of this realm, as well as destroying your peoples works with her powerful gusts of wind." Kylie continued, and Legolas's expression grew troubled.

"Kale could summon a giant tsunami and destroy everything, or flood the river and make the bottom floors of this palace unstable." Kylie added. "And well, I can make this entire palace grow as black as night, and I can talk to dead people." Kylie added. "So, I suggest you get convincing, before your father has to come deal with me." Kylie hissed, and Legolas quickly ran up to the other floors.

"Talk to dead people?!" Anna yelled angrily, glaring at Kylie through the bars on her cell.

"Why yes Anna, it is nice to see you too." Kylie joked as she walked over to Anna's cell.

"Who is this?! An elvish spy?!" Anna heard Dwalin yell.

"NO DWALIN! This is an old friend.." Anna yelled back, her temper growing short. "How are you even here?! I didn't dream about you dying!" Anna cried, grabbing onto the bars of her cell.

"That is because I can travel to both of our worlds without dying Anna." Kylie replied. Anna froze, and narrowed her eyes. "I am one of the original elements Anna." Kylie added.

"Y..You said, you can talk to dead people." Anna started. Kylie nodded, her face blank and emotionless.

"Since my element is that of darkness, it has allowed me to communicate with the dead." Kylie replied. "If a soul comes forward, I can speak with it." Kylie continued. Kylie looked at Anna, her dark gray eyes searching Anna's amber ones. "You have a lot of souls trying to speak with you." Kylie added.

"What?" Anna muttered, looking at Kylie.

"You do remember what Kale has told you about the war, do you not?" Kylie asked, her eyes filling with worry. Anna nodded. The company watched silently. Kylie's brows furrowed, and she paused. "Ethan is stepping forwards.." Kylie hissed, loud enough for only Anna to hear.

"What?!" Anna growled, standing upwards. "I don't think I need to speak with him at a time like this!" Anna added angrily. Anna then paused, a flame of recognition sparking in her eyes. "He is dead?" Anna hissed.

Kylie nodded. "He says he cannot find words to express how sorry he is for what he has done to you.. And is happy that you have moved on." Kylie muttered. Anna looked at Kylie in concealed shock. Anna's gaze was shifted when she saw Thorin being pushed down the stairs into the dungeons by an elvish guard.

"_Mellon nîn_, I will escort the 'prisoner' from here." Kylie growled as she walked over to the elf. The elvish guard's eyes widened somewhat in fear, and he nodded, handing the keys to Kylie and quickly skipping up the stairs. Kylie smiled at Thorin. "Even as much as I hate to have you all imprisoned, I can't exactly let you all go free at my whim. Follow me." Kylie ordered Thorin.

Thorin reluctantly followed Thorin to a cell where he stepped inside and Kylie locked the cell door. Kylie went back over and sat down on the stairs in front of Anna's cell.

"Another person steps forward.. I can not tell who.." Kylie muttered. Kylie's expressions changed from curiosity, shock, then anger.

"Kylie..?" Anna muttered.

Kylie leapt to her feet and a dark figure manifested in front of her. "I have allowed you to be seen, now what do you want?!" Kylie yelled, and Anna took a step back in horror. The figure moved around Kylie and she scowled at it. "You will leave her." Kylie hissed, and a mocking laugh could faintly be heard.

"**You will torment her no longer!**" Kylie yelled, and the figure screeched and disappeared.

"W..Who was that..?" Anna asked shakily. Kylie's eyes glinted towards Anna.

"Your killer." Kylie replied. Anna's expression went to pure terror, to some sort of relief.

"He is dead?" Anna asked.

"A..After your body was found.. They found your killer, but they could not lock him away as they did not have enough evidence, even though everyone knew it was him who did it. After the trial he was jumped and beaten to death." Kale replied quietly. Anna was silent for a moment, letting the information sink in.

"Anna?" Thorin asked, concern lacing his deep voice. Then, Anna began to laugh. It was a relieved, carefree laughter, and made Kylie smile.

"I see you're quite pleased with the news?" Kylie asked, and Anna smiled widely at her.

"What about mine?" Willow asked in a small voice, and the dwarves fell silent. Kylie slowly closed her eyes, and sighed heavily.

"He has not been found, they are close though." Kylie replied, opening her dark grey eyes to look into Willow's pale ones. Willow nodded solemnly, and sunk into the cot on her bed.

"Who is this?" Thorin finally asked, a hint of suspicion on his voice.

"I am Kylie, the original Element of Darkness." Kylie replied, walking over in front of Thorin's cell.

"Element of Darkness?" Thorin questioned, the suspicion in his voice raising.

"I am not evil, I just have the power to control darkness, and talk, along with interact to people who have passed on." Kylie replied. Thorin nodded, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Is there anything you can do to get us out of here?" Thorin asked.

"Though me and Thranduil are friends, if he decides to keep you in these cells, then so be it. I have learned not to question his orders." Kylie replied. "But if I can, I will get you out of here." Kylie finished. "You have my word." Kylie added. Thorin inclined his head in thanks to her.

"I should get back to the upper halls, the guards should be down with your first meal in a matter of minutes." Kylie said, before she skipped up the stairs leading to the upper halls of the kingdom.

Sooner or later, the situation that the company was in began to sink into the dwarves, and they began to bang against their cell doors, in hopes of breaking them down.

"**Would you all stop that?! There is no way out of here, unless Kylie gets us out!**" Sebastian yelled. Everyone froze, as it was the first time Sebastian had used that powerful of a voice. "Even if we were to break out we would be overwhelmed within minutes, this is no ordinary dungeon!" Sebastian continued, obviously angry.

The company was silent, until the guards came down with trays of food for the company. Anna popped a piece of granola into her mouth. Anna paused, before she began to pile the food into her mouth more rapidly, ravenous from the exhausting journey to, and through Mirkwood.

Anna's gaze crept upwards as she noticed Kylie slowly descend the stairs and unlock her cell. With a grim look, Kylie looked up at Anna.

"Thranduil wishes to speak with you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Anna glared at the Elf King, her Amber Eyes piercing his cold blue ones.

"You did not get answers from Thorin, so you come to me?" Anna hissed mockingly, a smirk lacing her lips. Traces of a scowl crossed Thranduil's face.

"Thorin Oakenshield has too much pride for his own good, that is why I will ask you now, what is your dealings in my realm?" Thranduil asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'm afraid it is not mine to say." Anna replied.

"Do not think I don't recognize Dwarven Courting beads when I see them, I know you have information about this so called quest of yours." Thranduil replied coldly.

"Our journey is ours, and ours alone, My Lord. You have no right to pry on the lives of others." Anna replied, her gaze growing cold.

"You are in my realm, and you will answer my questions!" Thranduil hissed back, growing impatient.

"Last time I recalled you weren't my king." Anna replied. "I answer to one, and one alone. You will not break me." Anna added coldly.

"I warned his grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he did not listen. Thorin is just like him, and will fall to the same sickness that befell his forefathers." Thranduil hissed.

"Take this woman out of my sight." Thranduil ordered. "100 years is but a blink in the life of an elf, I am patient, I can wait." Thranduil hissed as Kylie appeared out of the shadows and led Anna back down to her cell. Anna walked along the path to her cell with her head held high, a smug look on her face.

When Kylie had locked Anna back in her cell and left, the dwarves began to yell questions to her.

"What did that elvish filth ask you?!" Thorin demanded.

"He was unlucky enough to think I would spill the details of our journey to him, seeing as you didn't." Anna replied, and the dwarves cheered. "Kale, Willow, Sebastian, don't be surprised if he questions you as well." Anna added.

"Well you haven't exactly told us anything about this quest, we just tagged along." Sebastian added.

"True, once we get out of here we'll tell you the details." Anna replied. Anna leaned back in her cot, and prepared herself for the long days to come.

Kylie soon came storming back down the stairs. "What were you doing? Thranduil is furious, a deal was your only way out of here! That was your only hope!" Kylie hissed as the area around her darkened as she came to stand in front of Anna's cell.

"Not our only hope." Anna replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'll bet the sun is on the rise.. Must be nearly dawn.." Kale muttered sadly, sitting defeated in her cell.

"We're never going to reach the mountain are we..?" Ori replied sadly.

"Not stuck in here you're not!" A voice said, and Anna gasped in surprise as Bilbo appeared in front of her cell, holding the keys in his hand. The dwarves began to cheer and chatter excitedly to each other.

"**Shh! There are guards nearby!**" Bilbo hissed, and the dwarves immediately fell silent. Anna's grin threatened to go off of her face when Bilbo swung the door to her cell open and she stepped outside.

Bilbo quickly went around to all 17 cells and unlocked them, before he began to lead the company down the stairs.

Bilbo led the company into the Wine Cellars. "What are we doing here?! You're supposed to be leading us out not further in!" Bofur hissed.

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo hissed, being shushed by Bofur afterwards. "Everyone, into the barrels, quickly!" Bilbo ordered. Dwalin approached Bilbo.

"Are you mad?! They'll find us!" Dwalin hissed angrily.

"No they won't! I promise you, please, please, you MUST trust me!" Bilbo pleaded. The dwarves began to murmur amongst themselves and Bilbo looked up at Anna with defeat.

"Do as he says!" Anna hissed angrily, sliding herself into a barrel. The dwarves did as Anna told them and with the help of the elements slid themselves into the barrels. Kale poked her head out of the barrel she was in.

"Now what?" Kale asked.

"Hold your breath." Bilbo replied.

"Hold my breath, what-" Kale asked, before she was cut off as the barrels slowly began to tilt downwards and then plunged into the river below. Anna gasped as cold water hit her skin.

The company came around a bend in the barrels where a small waterfall lay just a couple feet ahead of them.

"**Hold on!**" Thorin bellowed. Anna quickly grabbed Thorin's barrel and the two pulled each other close to them, before they went over the fall.

Kale noticed Bilbo desperately trying to battle the current as he swam from barrel to barrel, looking for a place to grab on. "Master Baggins!" Kale yelled. Bilbo quickly swam over to her and she pulled his torso up above the water.

A horn sounded behind them and the company came up to a gate in the rapids. Anna watched in horror as the gate was shut, and the company pushed up against it. The Elven Guards stood stock still, until an arrow protruded out of the neck of one, and he fell into the water, dead.

"ORCS!" Sebastian yelled. Soon, legions of orcs swarmed the gate, but it was not all lost, as the elves, as well as Kylie had arrived. Kylie fought with an axe as black as night, that left a trail of darkness as it swung, staining itself in the blood of orcs.

Kale and Kili shared a look, and together they leapt out of the water and up to the lever that controlled the gate. An orc charged at the two but Kale made a spout of water appear and it dragged the orc down into the depths of the river.

Kili ran over to the lever. Kale noticed one particular orc aiming its bow at Kili, and let an arrow fly. The next moments went in slow motion.

"**KILI!**" Kale yelled, and leapt in front of Kili and the arrow embedded itself into her thigh. Kale stood rigid for a moment, before she slowly collapsed against the wall of the stairs. Kili quickly pulled the lever before he grabbed Kale and dove into the barrel, the arrow snapping off as it hit the side of the barrel.

"Agh!" Kale moaned, as she collapsed against Kili as the river went into the rapids below. Anna's barrel turned so that she could see a look of horror embedded on Kylie's features, before she was plunged back down into the river.

Anna's features distinguished that of pure fury as she pushed Thorin down into his barrel and shot flames out of her hands at the surrounding orcs on the bank.

A spear was heaved into Bomburs barrel before it was lodged into an orcs chest, and he was thrown out of the barrel. Anna could catch brief glimpses of Bombur's barrel taking out orcs, before she watched him plunge barrel-less into an empty barrel in the river. Anna scowled as she felt a foot land on her head, only to see the pointy-earred elvish princeling in Mirkwood had just used her head as a pathway across the river to the orcs.

Slowly, Anna and the dwarves out-ran the orcs and the river slowed. "**Make for the shore!**" Thorin ordered, and began to paddle towards the rocky landscape. Kili hauled Kale out of the barrel and she weakly limped up the rocks until she collapsed slightly on the ground. Willow ran over to her in concern.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Kale groaned, heaving herself to her feet once more. Kale hissed in pain as she applied weight onto the leg that had been shot.

"Come on! On your feet!" Thorin ordered.

"Kale is wounded! Her leg needs binding!" Fili protested as he shoved his way in beside the Water Element.

"Bind her leg, quickly, we don't have much time!" Anna replied, her voice laced with worry. Anna walked over to the river and promptly wrung what looked like a bucket-loads worth of water out of her hair and into the water. Anna leaned back against the rock, and heaved a massive sigh of relief before a figure behind her caught her eye.

Thorin leapt in front of Anna with a wooden branch, ready to defend her. The man shot an arrow into Thorin's stick before shooting the rock out of Kili's hand that he was about to throw at him.

"Do it again, and you're dead."


	26. Bard

"Excuse me, but, you're from Lake Town if I'm not mistaken.." Balin asked, raising his hands as he stepped towards the bowman. "That Barge over there.. It wouldn't be available for hire, would it?" Balin asked, and the bowman lowered his bow slightly.

"What makes you think I would help you?" The bowman asked, as he walked into his boat.

"Those boots have seen better days, as well as that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed, how many bearings?" Balin asked. The bowman looked up at him, before beginning to load the barrels onto his boat.

"A boy and two girls." The bowman replied.

"And your wife I'd imagine is a beauty?" Balin replied.

"Aye, she was." The bowman replied. Anna smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too.." Balin apologized.

"Ugh, come on, enough with the niceties." Dwalin grumbled.

"What's your hurry?" The bowman asked, turning around as the last barrel was into place.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin growled.

"I'd like to know who you are, and what you are doing in these lands." The bowman replied. Anna stepped out in front of Balin.

"We are travellers from Bree, journeying to see our kin." Anna stated, wiping a wet lock of hair away from her face.

"Simple travellers you say?" The bowman asked.

"We need food, supplies, weapons, can you help us?" Thorin asked, stepping out beside Anna.

"I know where these barrels came from." The bowman stated, examining the weapon marks in the barrels.

"What of it?" Anna asked.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Lake Town without leave from the Master. All his wealth, comes from trade with the Woodland Realm, he would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." The bowman replied.

Anna sighed.

"What if they are friends of Lady Kylie?" Anna asked. The bowman froze, then turned to look at her.

"Not Lady Kylie, friend of Thranduil, Element of Darkness?" The bowman asked, taking a step towards Anna. Anna nodded.

"She is a dear friend of mine, we've known each other since we were young, so to speak." Anna replied. The bowman looked at her curiously.

"Still, you would need proof, and that is something you don't have." The bowman replied.

"I'll bet there are ways to enter that town unseen." Anna stated.

"Aye, but for that, you would need a smuggler." The bowman replied. Balin pushed past Anna.

"For which we would pay double." Balin stated.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Anna helped Kale onto the boat where she could rest comfortably in the condition she was in. Kale groaned in pain as her leg gently rested against the wooden boards of the boat. Kili went over and began to fuss over the wound, along with Willow and Oin by her sides.

"What happened to her?" The bowman asked, looking over at Anna as he pushed away from shore. Anna sighed.

"We had a run-in with an orc pack, and she was shot with an arrow." Anna replied, looking over at Kale. The bowman nodded.

"I never learned your name." The bowman stated.

"I'm Anna." Anna replied. "What is yours?" Anna asked.

"Bard." Bard replied. Anna smiled at Bard, before she seated herself down beside Thorin, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Soon, a heavy fog fell over the lake, and anxiety grew in Anna's stomach. Soon, giant stone pillars appeared out of the fog.

"Watch out!" Bofur called, and Bard calmly began steering the boats through the stone ruins.

"What are you trying to do? Drown us?" Thorin hissed, his gruff voiced sounding strained. Small traces of a smirk crossed Bard's face.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." Bard replied, turning the boat again.

"Oh I've had enough of this lippy lake-man, I say we throw him over the side and be done with him." Dwalin hissed quietly.

"Oh, Bard, his name is Bard." Bilbo snapped back, clearly tired.

"And how do you know?" Bofur asked, looking over at the Hobbit.

"Oh, we asked him." Anna replied flatly, glaring at the two dwarves.

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like 'em." Dwalin replied. Anna huffed grumpily.

"We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him." Balin exclaimed, counting gold and silver coins. "Come on now lads, pull out your pockets." Balin ordered.

"Don't look at me, I don't have any money!" Anna exclaimed, putting her hands up defensively as Balin looked over at her.

"There's just a wee problem, we're ten coins short." Balin announced, and Anna cast a glance over at Kale in worry.

"Gloin come on, give us what you have." Thorin ordered.

"Don't look at me! I have been bled **dry **by this venture, and what have I seen for my investment? Rot and misery and grief and.." Gloin was cut short when the dwarves slowly began to rise and look off into the distance.

"Erebor.." Anna muttered, gazing at the mountain in awe.

"Bless my beard.. Take it, take all of it!" Gloin gasped, handing over a small satchel of coins to Balin. Bilbo coughed, and subtlety motioned over to Bard, who was quickly walking over to them.

"Hand me the money, quickly." Bard ordered, Anna could sense panic and unease in his voice.

"We will pay you when we get our provisions and not before." Thorin stated roughly, and Anna felt the urge to dunk her head into the water to get away from the dwarves stubbornness and distrust.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." Bard ordered. The dwarves stood still for a moment, pondering his words.

"I would rather not be locked up, so I suggest you do as he says." Kale hissed, her voice rough with pain. Reluctantly the dwarves handed over the coins and Bard counted them up quickly.

"Climb into the barrels." Bard ordered, as he pulled into a small dock on the outskirts of the town.

"Bard, Kale cannot get into those barrels, she is injured and anymore movement might cause the injury to worsen." Anna pleaded. Bard looked over at Anna, his eyes flickering over to Kale for a moment.

"She can stay outside, but the rest of you, in the barrels, hurry!" Bard ordered. Anna smiled gratefully at Bard before hopping into one of the barrels and crouching down low. Anna waited in silence for what seemed to be five minutes, before dead fish filled the empty space around her.

Anna groaned inwardly as one of the slimy things managed to work its way into the small space between her legs and her chest, covering her tunic in fish oils.

"We're approaching the Toll Gate." Anna heard Bard mutter as she felt the ship rock gently in the lake.

"HALT! GOODS INSPECTION!" Anna heard a voice yell, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Papers please! Oh, it's you Bard!" The voice called cheerfully, and Anna allowed herself to breathe out slowly.

"Good morning Percy." Bard replied.

"Anything to declare- Oh, who is this?" The voice asked.

"This is Kale, I found her over near the barge, she was attacked by orcs and got an arrow to her thigh, I'm taking her in to get patched up." Bard replied, and Anna had to credit him for his attention to detail.

"There we are, all in order!" Anna heard the voice say, and heard footsteps near the boat.

"Not, so, fast." Anna heard a more greasy and cocky voice say.

"Consignment of empty barrels, from the Woodland Realm!" The voice announced with cockiness, and Anna fought the urge to burst out of her barrel and spray the owner of the voice with flames. "Only.. They're not empty, are they Bard?" The voice announced.

"If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a Barge man, not, a fisherman." The voice said questioningly.

"That's none of your business." Bard replied, his temper growing short.

"No, it's the Master's business, which makes it my business." The voice replied cockily.

"Oh come on Alfrid have a heart, people need to eat!" Bard argued.

"These fish are illegal!" Alfrid yelled, and Anna heard a splash in the water. "Empty the barrels over the side!" Alfrid ordered.

"You heard him, into the canal!" A voice ordered. Anna's breath hitched as she felt her barrel begin to tip over the side of the boat.

"Folk in these times are struggling, times are hard, food is scarce!" Bard protested, Anna could hear the panic in his voice raising.

"It's not my problem!" Alfrid replied.

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish into the lake, when the rioting starts. Will it be your problem then?" Bard asked.

"Stop." Alfrid muttered. "Always the peoples champion eh Bard? Protector of the common folk?" Alfrid asked accusingly. Anna heard footsteps going off of the boat, and she relaxed.

"Raise the gate!" The same voice from before called, and Anna heaved a sigh of relief.

"The Master has his eye on you! You do well to remember we know where you live!" Alfrid called accusingly at Bard.

"It's a small town Alfrid, everyone knows where everyone lives." Bard replied. Anna could hear the gentle splashing as Bard led the boat through the canal.

Anna let out a small squeak of surprise as the barrel she was in was tipped over and she slid out onto the boats deck. Anna looked up to see Bard looking down at her in slight amusement before he went over and began to tip the other barrels over. Thorin burst up from beneath a mound of fish as Anna stifled a laugh and helped him out of the barrel he was in.

Once Thorin was out, he wrapped Anna in an embrace. "Are you alright?" Thorin asked, taking a small step away to examine her.

"Nothing but a few scrapes and bruises, I've had much worse." Anna replied with a smile. Bard beckoned for the company to follow him. Kili quickly picked Kale up and followed after Bard swiftly. All of a sudden, a young lad rounded a corner in front of the company.

"Da! Our house! It's being watched!" The boy cried. Bard turned to face the company.

"Bring her here!" Bard ordered, and Kili quickly jogged up to the front.

"Can she walk?" Bard asked. Kili shook his head.

"M..Maybe.. If I..I have help.." Kale stuttered, throwing a lighthearted glare at Kili.

"Bain, help her into the house." Bard ordered. The boy walked over to Kili quickly as Kili reluctantly set Kale down onto the ground. Kale stood on one shaky leg, but was soon being supported by Bain and they quickly rushed through the alleyways.

"As for the rest of you, you'll have to go through the toilet." Bard said, his expression full of regret. "It is the only way in without being seen." Bard added, looking around at the looks on the dwarves faces. Anna groaned, and looked into the icy cold water.

"Where is it?" Anna grumbled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bain held out his hand as Anna emerged grumbling through the toilet. Anna reluctantly took the boys hand and hauled herself out of the icy cold water. Anna smiled half-heartedly at the boy when Dwalin appeared next, and slapped his hand out of the way.

"Give the lad a break Dwalin, we're all tired and hungry." Anna grumbled as the dwarf stomped up the stairs into the house. Anna followed after Dwalin and let out a small purr of satisfaction as warm air hit her skin.

"Da.. Why are there dwarves climbin' out of our toilet..?" Anna heard a feminine voice ask.

"Will they bring us luck?" A another, smaller voice asked. Anna laughed lightly as she reached the top of the stairs.

"I doubt that, we're as ordinary as ordinary can get!" Anna laughed as she heaved herself in front of the fire. Anna resisted lighting herself on fire in order to dry herself, as she would probably take all of Lake-Town with her.

"These might not be the right fits, but they will keep you warm." Anna heard Bard say. Anna turned around shivering to see Bard along with his two daughters handing out clothing to the dwarves. Anna's clothing had mostly dried, so she only took a warm blanket.

"Thank you." Anna muttered as she took the blanket from the younger girl, casting a grateful smile up at her. The girl grinned, before she went around to the rest of the dwarves.

Anna noticed Thorin sitting by a window, and slowly he gazed outside, his eyes widening. "A dwarvish Windlance.." Thorin muttered. Anna slowly walked over and sat herself down beside Thorin.

"You look like you've seen a ghost.." Anna muttered, looking over at Thorin.

"He has." Balin replied. Anna turned to face Balin. "The last time we saw such a weapon.. A city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came." Balin muttered. Anna noticed the three elements had stopped their chatter and were listening intently to Balin. "The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the city rallied his bowmen to fire upon the beast, but a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armour, only a black arrow fired from a Wind Lance could've pierced the dragon's hide." Balin lamented.

"And few of those arrows were ever made. The store was running low when Girion made his last stand." Balin muttered. Anna looked over at Thorin, who had a haunted look in his eye.

"If the aim of men, had been true that day, it would've been different." Thorin murmured, and Anna grabbed Thorin's hand gently and gave it a squeeze.

Anna heard footsteps behind them and turned to see Bard standing behind them. "You speak as if you were there." Bard stated, a look in his eyes Anna could not distinguish.

"All dwarves know the tale." Thorin replied.

"And you would know that Girion hit the dragon, he loosened a scale under the left wing and with one more shot he would have killed the beast." Bain added, coming to stand beside his father.

"That is a fairy story lad, nothing more." Dwalin replied from behind them. Thorin gave Anna's hand a quick squeeze before he released her hand and walked up to Bard.

"You took our money, where are the weapons?" Thorin asked gruffly. Anna was about to get up and move back over to the fire when she was pulled to her feet by Bard's youngest child.

"Come on! Me and Sigrid have something for you and the rest of the girls to eat before the others get to it!" The girl whispered as she pulled Anna into what seemed to be the kitchen. Anna smiled as she took a seat by the table with Willow and Kale, who had been propped up on a cot.

Anna graciously took a steaming bowl of soup from the eldest daughter. "I can't thank you two enough, its been ages since we've had a warm meal like this." Anna breathed as she took a mouthful of the delicious soup.

"Da told us you said you were friends with Lady Kylie? Is it true?" The older girl asked, sitting down beside Willow.

"Yes, it appears she is quite famous around these parts." Anna replied.

"Of course! She helped defeat the armies of Mordor along with the Elements of Old! She is a hero!" The younger one cried.

"The elements of old, what were their names?" Anna asked curiously.

"There was Lilianna, Element of fire. Erin, Element of Earth. Wendy, Element of Wind, and Dawn, Element of water." The eldest replied.

"How old is Kylie then, she has never told me." Anna asked, furrowing her brow.

"Some say at least a thousand years old, she is the only one of the Elements that cannot die of old age!" The younger sister replied. Anna's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Well then, I do suppose I should introduce myself. I am Anna, and these are my friends, Willow, and Kale. Sebastian is with the rest of the dwarves." Anna introduced.

"I'm Sigrid, and this is my little sister Tilda." Sigrid introduced, motioning to Tilda. Anna smiled.

Some in Tilda's brain clicked, and she quickly jumped from her chair to a large bookshelf in the corner of the room. Tilda reached up onto her tippy-toes and grabbed an old book off of one of the higher shelves. Tilda ran back over to the table and plopped the book down in the center, then began to flip through the pages.

Tilda stopped at a page that was labeled; 'The Prophecy of Fire, Wind, Water and Earth'. Anna's eyes widened slight in surprise and her eyes began to skim down the page. The contents said that when the dragon awakens the elements will return, and the reign of Smaug will end.

Down at the bottom of the page there were four sketches, one of Anna, one of Willow, one of Sebastian, and one of Kale. Sigrid looked up at Anna in surprise.

"You're the new elements.." Sigrid breathed, looking at Anna in wonder.

"We are, but you mustn't tell anyone, promise me." Anna muttered, still staring at the page.

"We promise." The girls said in unison. Anna smiled at them.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me.." Anna muttered swiftly walking over to where the dwarves are. "Sebastian you get over here right this instant!" Anna bellowed, grabbing Sebastian by his ear into the kitchen.

"Ow! Anna! Now is not a good time-!" Sebastian protested.

"I won't hear any of it! This is much more important than any of that weapons crap you are going on about!" Anna hissed, tightening her grip. Anna hauled Sebastian into the kitchen and slid the book in front of him. Sebastian frowned, and his eyes began to skim the page swiftly.

Anna noticed Sigrid watching Sebastian intently, and noted she was probably a year or two younger than Sebastian at that. Sebastian's eyes finally made their way down to the sketches at the bottom of the page, and he looked up at Anna in shock.

"Can you show us some of what you can do?" Tilda asked excitedly. Anna sighed, then slowly blew into her hand. When Anna put her hand down, a small flame was flickering on it.

"Amazing.." Sigrid breathed, tucking her hair behind her ears so it wouldn't be charred as she leaned forwards. Anna heard footsteps approaching and quickly extinguished the flames. Kili walked into the room and went straight over to Kale.

"How are you feeling?" Kili asked as he leaned over.

"I'm alright." Kale replied, taking a shaky sip of her soup. Kili frowned.

"It won't do you much good if you pretend you're not hurt, then we can't do anything to help you." Kili murmured. Kale sighed heavily.

"I don't want to be a burden." Kale hissed, loud enough for Kili to hear.

"You'd never be a burden Kale." Kili replied, smiling gently at her. Kale groaned, and let her head flop against the pillows behind her.

"My leg really hurts, and I'm thirsty." Kale finally grumbled, and Kili smirked.

"Well then, I think we can do something about that." Kili replied with a smirk, then strolled off to get Oin. Meanwhile, the remaining elements were fussing over the book that Tilda had found.

"When did you get this book?" Willow asked, looking up at the two girls.

"Its been passed down through the family." Sigrid replied, and Anna pinched the bridge of her nose.

"How many generations?" Anna asked weakly.

"At least four." Sigrid replied.

"Should we show Thorin this?" Anna asked, looking up at Willow and Sebastian.

"I think that would be a good idea." Sebastian replied uneasily. Anna gently picked up the book, and strolled over into the room where a group of very grumpy looking dwarves had strewn themselves around. Anna cleared her voice, and glared at the dwarves. The dwarves looked up at her curiously.

"All of you, come here, **right now**." Anna ordered, setting the book on the table and opening it to the page of the prophecy. The dwarves grumbled loudly but slowly made their way to the table.

"Unbelieveable.." Ori muttered as his eyes skimmed the page. This caught the dwarves attention, and the remaining dwarves quickly stood and briskly walked over to the table. Anna stood back, her arms crossed in front of her chest. When the dwarves had finished reading, they slowly turned to look at Anna.

"Where did you find this?" Thorin asked, casting a glance down at the book.

"Tilda found it on that bookshelf over there." Anna replied, gesturing to the large bookshelf near the kitchen.

"They know about you?" Dwalin growled.

"Yes, but I have made them promise not to tell anyone else, and like it was going to stay a secret for very long." Anna replied, throwing a half-hearted glare at the tattooed dwarf. Ori flipped the page of the book, and gasped. Anna frowned, and quickly ran over to examine the new page in the book.

Anna's eyes widened in shock when she saw the full-page sketch on the next page.


	27. Athelas

Anna's breath caught in her throat when she examined the full page sketch that was on the next page of the book. The sketch showed Anna with wings of fire on her back flying above a burning Laketown, facing off against Smaug. A grimace could be seen on her face as she flew in front of Smaug's nose.

Anna slowly moved her hand to cover her mouth, as she stared at the drawing in shock. Willow pushed past the line of shocked dwarves and her jaw fell open as she gazed at the picture.

"What is that fell beast?" Willow breathed, gazing at the picture.

"That, lassie, is Smaug. Greatest calamity of our age." Balin replied, forcing himself to move his eyes up to look at her.

"I think now would be a good time to explain all of.. This." Sebastian exclaimed, staring at the picture in horror and shock.

"It has to be somewhere private." Dwalin grumbled, but even his low and menacing voice was wrought with surprise. Thorin had not said a word, but had just stared silently at the picture. Then, without warning Anna slammed the book shut and walked away swiftly to a secluded corner of the house that she had spotted earlier when coming in.

Once she was away from the company Anna curled up in the blanket Tilda had given her and heaved an unsteady sigh. Anna opened her eyes slowly as she heard footsteps coming towards her. Anna looked up to see the concerned face of Thorin looking down at her.

"Are you okay, Anna?" Thorin asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"Just.. A lot of stuff I need to take in right now.." Anna muttered, avoiding Thorin's gaze.

"Anna, you are my _mizimith_. Please tell me what is wrong." Thorin insisted, taking Anna's hands. Anna sighed.

"I'm just, tired, and cranky and this isn't helping at all.." Anna sighed, looking up at Thorin. Thorin smiled sympathetically at her, something that was seldom seen, even by Anna.

"Trust me, we're just as shocked as you are right now. Get some rest, that's an order." Thorin ordered, causing Anna to giggle.

"Okay, your Gruffness." Anna replied with a smirk, and Thorin chuckled.

"Please, you need your sleep." Thorin insisted, giving Anna's hands a squeeze before he slowly released them and walked back over to the company.

Anna finally decided to heed Thorin's words, and fell into sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Anna awoke the sky outside had grown dark, and the house was unusually quiet. Anna quietly got to her feet, and she frowned when she noticed the empty household. Anna went over to Kale who was quietly reading a book.

"Kale, where's the company?" Anna hissed, and her friend looked over at her.

"K..Kili told me they w..went to go steal weapons from the a..armoury." Kale replied. "B..But judging by the commotion out there I'm guessing s..something happened." Kale continued, and Anna frowned,

"That's enough information for me, thanks Kale." Anna replied before she ran out the door and leapt off of the balcony, a pair of flaming wings growing out from her back. Anna's wings caught her before she hit the water and she flew above Laketown with fiery brilliance and headed off in the direction of the commotion.

Anna saw her friends being led roughly by Laketown guards into the area in front of what Anna could only assume was the Master's house. Anna flew downwards and landed with a sharp thud onto the boards, stirring up dust and smoke. Anna straightened her posture, and as the dust cleared she outstretched her wings menacingly and glared at the guards.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Anna bellowed, glaring daggers at the guards. The guards stared at Anna with mouths agape, before they drew their weapons and pointed them shakily at her. Anna turned and looked over at the door to the Master's house as its doors swung open.

"What is the meaning of this-?" The Master asked, but stopped short when he saw Anna glaring at him, her wings outstretched in a menacing way.

"W..We caught these dwarves, along with two humans stealin' weapons sire!" One of the guards yelled.

"Ah, enemies of the state eh?" The Master asked.

"A bunch of mercenaries and a witch if I've ever saw one sire." A cocky man replied, and Anna assumed it to be Alfrid.

"Hold your tongue, peasant." A voice hissed from the shadows, and Kylie stepped out in front of Anna. "You do not know to whom you speak! These are no common conjurers and criminals, these are the new Elements, and Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the mountain!" Kylie bellowed, and the square grew dark.

The Master and Alfrid squirmed under Kylie's fierce gaze. Thorin stepped past the two furious elements and met the Master with a level gaze.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor, we have come to reclaim our homeland." Thorin stated, and shocked murmurs went up through the crowd that had gathered. "I remember this town in the great days of old, fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake, this was the center of all trade in the North!" Thorin announced, and a chorus of agreements sprang up from the crowd.

"I would see those days return, I would relight the great forges of the dwarves, and would send wealth and riches once more from the halls of Erebor!" Thorin yelled, being met by cheers. Anna looked around suspiciously before letting her wings evaporate into smoke.

"Death is what you will bring upon us!" A voice yelled, and Anna turned to see Bard pushing through the crowd. Anna and Kylie shared a look, before they stepped out of the way. "Dragon fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all." Bard accused, looking down at Thorin.

"You can listen to this naysayer but I promise you this, if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain." Thorin promised, and the crowd cheered once again. "You will have enough gold, to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" Thorin yelled. Anna's expression began to grow troubled, and a knot formed in her stomach.

"Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?" Bard yelled, and hushed murmurs of sadness was his reply. "Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!" Bard asked, and a chorus of 'No!'s was his answer. "And for what purpose?! The blind ambition of a mountain king? So rivined by greed, he cannot see beyond his own desire!?" Bard asked, glaring accusingly at Thorin.

"**Both of you! Stop your bickering!**" Anna yelled, menacing flaming wings sprouting from her back. The crowd immediately went silent, and turned to look at Anna. Anna turned to Bard.

"Bard, I know you are concerned for the lives of your people, but we have faced too much to give up on our quest now. We have escaped from the hands of trolls, jaws of wargs, the filthy claws of goblins and the fangs of spiders, we can not let it be for nothing. But I tell you this. As long as that damned dragon lay in that mountain if it is in my ability I will not let him harm this city!" Anna yelled, but turned to Bard. "Or, your family. You have my word." Anna promised, and the crowd cheered.

"We must not, any of us, be to quick to lay blame!" The Master announced, and Anna looked over at him frowning. "Let us not forget that it was Girion! Lord of Dale, **your **ancestor who failed to kill the beast!" The Master accused, smirking at Bard.

"Funny how you say not to lay blame to anyone to your people than right after blame Girion for not slaying the beast." Kylie muttered, stepping into the square once again. "I hardly think you should be laying those accusations when you are the reason these people are poor, and starving." Kylie accused, crossing her arms in front of her chest and pacing around the square.

The Master's breath caught in his throat, and he looked extremely uneasy. Bard walked up to Thorin. "You have no right, no right to enter that mountain!" Bard hissed. Thorin looked back at Bard calmly.

"I have the only right." Thorin muttered in reply. Thorin turned to face the Master. "I speak to the Master of the men of the lake, will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" Thorin asked. The Master stood silently, pondering his words. "What say you?" Thorin asked, growing slightly impatient.

"I say unto you, Welcome! Welcome! And thrice Welcome! King, under the mountain!" The Master cried, and the crowd cheered loudly. Kylie scoffed.

"I have other business I need to attend to, where is Kale?" Kylie asked, raising her voice above the crowd.

"Last time I checked she was on a cot in Bard's residence reading a book." Anna replied, casting a grateful glance over at the bowman.

"How is she faring?" Kylie asked, the urgency in her tone making Anna worry.

"When I asked her earlier she said that her leg was hurting badly and she was also very thirsty." Kili replied, stepping out with a nervous look on his face.

"Take me to her,**NOW**!" Kylie demanded. Anna's eyes widened and she took a step back.

"Why..?" Anna stuttered, slightly surprised at her friends tone.

"That arrow was no ordinary orcish weapon, that was a morgul shaft." Kylie replied, and Anna furrowed her brow as Kili's face went pale.

"We need to help her!" Kili cried, and took off through the crowd with Anna and Kylie in close pursuit. Anna leapt off of the wooden bridge she was running across and took off through the air. Anna stopped momentarily to see Kylie following her, with dark bats wings sprouted from her back.

When the trio reached Bard's house they could hear agonizing groans and yells from inside. Kili swung open the door and quickly ran over to Kale, who had grown even more pale and was writhing about on her cot with a very panicked Sigrid and Tilda rushing about beside her.

Kili ran over to Kale and cupped her cheeks in his hands, attempting to reassure her. Kylie ran inside and grabbed some paste from her bag.

"Hold her down!" Kylie ordered, as she walked over with the paste in her hands. Kylie held the paste onto the wound and began to mutter a chant in elvish. Kale yelled out in agony and writhed about, and Kili had to go and move his hands onto on of her flailing arms. Slowly, Kale stopped struggling, and as Kylie finished the chant, she laid her head down feverishly against a pillow, a small groan escaping her lips.

Kylie quickly wrapped the wound up in some bandages and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Is she going to be alright?" Kili asked, looking over at Kylie from his spot beside Kale.

"That was_Athelas_, or Kingsfoil in the common tongue, it is a very powerful herb. If she is taken care of properly, Kale will make a full recovery." Kylie replied, looking back over at Kili. Kili nodded gratefully, before returning his focus back over to Kale, who was now in a feverish sleep.

"I.. Should get back to the company, they're probably anxious about Kale." Anna muttered, standing up.

"I'll come with you, Kale should be fine." Kylie replied.

"Kili, are you coming?" Anna asked as she moved towards the door, casting a worried glance back at the two.

"No, I'm staying with Kale." Kili replied, breaking his gaze to look up at Anna. Anna smiled softly and nodded, before the two headed back through the alleyways of Laketown to where the company was waiting for them. Anna bumped into Bard who was also rushing through the alleyways.

Bard went to go past her but she grabbed his wrist and his gaze snapped back to look at her.

"I'm sorry if Thorin embarrassed you, but I mean what I said. Thank you." Anna murmured, her eyes showing pure gratitude. Bard's gaze softened.

"I accept your apology, thank you Anna." Bard replied, before he slipped away into the night. Anna looked back over at Kylie, and the two quickly moved through the alleyways until they had reached the square once again. Anna stepped into the square as Thorin came into view, sitting alone of the steps of the massive building as he took a drag from his pipe.

"How is she?" Thorin asked gruffly as the two hopped up the stairs towards him.

"She will be alright, I used _Athelas _on the wound so it should be healed in about a week.-" Kylie started.

"A week? We need to leave tomorrow." Thorin replied.

"If her wound doesn't heal properly, it has the chance of getting infected and Kale will have a chance of _**dying**_." Kylie replied, drawing out the word 'dying' with a hiss. "If you are leaving tomorrow, she will have no choice but to be left here." Kylie added, concern lacing her fine features.

Anna pursed her lips as she went and sat down beside Thorin, casting a worried glance at the two. "If it makes you feel any better, I can stay with her until she is fit to rejoin you." Kylie added, noticing the concern in Anna's face. Anna relaxed visibly.

"I think that would be for the best." Anna replied softly, wringing her hands together. Kylie nodded, then skipped up the stairs the rest of the way and opened the door to where celebrations would be held.

"Where is Kili?" Thorin asked, looking over at Anna.

"He stayed with Kale." Anna replied, casting a glance back over at Thorin. Thorin grumbled something and nodded, and Anna smiled. "Dont even try to tell me you didn't see that coming Thorin Oakenshield." Anna teased, giving Thorin a light elbowing into his upper arm. Thorin rolled his eyes at her and had another drag from his pipe.

"The Master has given us some houses to stay at, we should move Kale there." Thorin stated.

"That's good, but we should give her some time to rest now, we can move her after the celebrations." Anna responded, leaning against Thorin.

"Have you eaten?" Thorin asked, looking over at Anna.

"Sigrid and Tilda gave me, Kale, and Willow some soup but other than that no." Anna replied. Thorin nodded.

"You should eat, we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow. We need to reach Erebor." Thorin informed. Anna nodded.

"What will we do if Smaug is still in the mountain?" Anna asked, her voice ominous.

"If we can get the Arkenstone, we can summon a dwarf army to defeat Smaug." Thorin replied. Thorin could tell Anna doubted his words, but said nothing. "Lets go back inside before Bombur eats all of the food." Thorin added, standing up.

Anna slowly got up and followed Thorin back inside to where the celebrations were held. Anna quickly dodged to her right to avoid a flying mashed potato.

"Please tell me this won't be Bag End all over again.." Anna muttered to herself, but noticed Thorin tense up in front of her. Anna and Thorin took seats near the head of the table where the Master was sitting. Anna sat quietly and ate an assortment of foods that had been put out for the company.

Anna didn't trust any of the Lake men other than Bard, they were too sneaky for her likings. Anna spotted Willow sitting very uncomfortably beside whom Anna could only guess were some of the guards that had captured the company in the first place. Anna frowned, and watched quietly, keeping her head down.

One of the guards placed his arm on Willow's shoulder and she tensed visibly. Anna rose slowly, and glared at the guard. The guard sobered up and quickly shuffled away from Willow. Anna sat back down and Willow cast a thankful look over at her friend. Anna yawned, and leaned against Thorin.

"I think it's time we retire for the night." Thorin stated, looking over at Anna. Anna hauled her head upwards and rubbed her eyes.

"We have to go get Kili and Kale." Anna muttered.

"I can get them." Kylie replied, swallowing a small piece of chicken.

"You sure? It wouldn't be too much of a hassle." Anna inquired.

"Anna, it's fairly obvious to everyone that you are exhausted, go to bed." Kylie replied frowning. Anna laughed weakly and slowly got to her feet.

"Alright then, lets go."


	28. Fluffidy-Fluff

**This chapter is a long overdue Fluff chapter. :3 I find it adorable how Anna and Thorin get along. -Scitty**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Thorin led Anna through the maze of alleyways in Laketown to the houses the Master had given them. Thorin stopped at a small junction and paused.

"Are you sure we should be trusting your sense of direction? You got lost in Hobbiton, twice." Anna grumbled, followed by a wide yawn.

"I know where I'm going Anna." Thorin replied flatly, turning to the right. Anna rolled eyes and followed Thorin through the maze of houses that lined the multiple bridges linking them together. Anna watched in slight amusement as Thorin grew more and more frustrated as they weaved through the mass of houses.

"Thorin." Anna called, stopping in front of a large house. Thorin ignored her and glanced down the four different pathways that laid ahead of him.

"Thorin." Anna called again, slightly louder. Anna's eyes twinkled with amusement as Thorin grumbled something and continued to face the other direction.

"Thorin!" Anna called. Thorin turned around and walked over to her.

"What is it?" Thorin demanded grumpily. Anna pointed to a sign on the door that read 'Reserved for the King under the Mountain.'. Thorin huffed, and his shoulders sank in defeat. Anna smiled sympathetically and put her hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"Come on then, lets go get some rest." Anna murmured, hopping up the steps towards the door to the house. Before Anna could pull open the door and step inside, a voice stopped them.

"Uncle Thorin, Anna!" Fili called, and Anna turned to see Fili running towards them.

"Yes Fili?" Thorin asked, looking at his nephew questioningly. Through the darkness of the night Anna could notice a faint pink hugh on Fili's cheeks and smirked.

"I.. Need to ask you two something.." Fili stuttered, and he looked at Anna and Thorin nervously. Thorin raised an eyebrow and Anna looked at Fili curiously. "I.. Want your permission to court Willow." Fili finally spat out, his face as red as a tomato. Anna's eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

"Why do you wish to court her?" Thorin questioned, his voice was rough, but Anna could hear a small tinge of pride in his baritone voice.

"I love her, she is the sweetest most beautiful person I have ever met... She's my One, Thorin. I know it." Fili pleaded, and began to shift uncomfortably.

"So be it, you have my blessing Fili. But there is still one person you have to ask.." Thorin concluded, and glanced over at Anna. Anna's eyes widened and she looked back over at Fili.

"You have my permission, but there is something I need to tell you, in private." Anna replied, her face growing grim. Thorin nodded, and walked over to the bench that was on the porch in front of the house and took out his pipe. Anna led Fili over to a quiet spot and looked up at him sadly.

"You know how each of us died before we came here?" Anna asked, her normally cheerful voice grim and foreboding. Fili nodded, and concern began to lace his features.

"Willow's death.. Was more gruesome. Worse than mine." Anna muttered. Anna paused, and took a shaky breath. "Fili, Willow was raped." Anna finally spat out. Fili's eyes widened in shock before his features darkened, and his fists clenched.

"Fili, you are the only male that she truly feels safe around, she has told me that herself. All I ask of you is that you keep her safe." Anna pleaded. Fili's features softened slightly.

"I promise Anna, I will keep her safe. Thank you." Fili replied, before he gave her a soft smile and walked back into the moonlit pathways of Laketown. Anna watched Fili go, before she turned and made her way back over to Thorin. Anna shivered as a harsh gust of wind tore at her skin as she made her way up the stairs towards Thorin.

Thorin frowned and made her way towards her as she hugged her arms for warmth. "Lets get inside, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Thorin said as he swung open the door. Anna breathed a sigh of relief as warm air embraced her. Anna tentatively made her way over to the stairs and hopped up the staircase.

Anna swung open one of the doors along the hall above the staircase revealing a large master bedroom. Anna stepped inside slowly, her toes curling up under the soft fur of the rug beneath her feet. Anna carefully slipped off her jacket, and quickly switched into a pair of warm leggings Gandalf had given her near the beginning of their journey. Anna quickly untied the belt around her mid-section, and let her tunic lie loose around her frame.

Anna tied her now waist-long hair back into a messy bun, and slipped under the fur blankets on the bed. The bed sunk under Anna's form, and she purred as her the muscles in her body relaxed simultaneously. Anna closed her eyes and sunk into the cozy bed, finally allowing herself to relax after weeks of being on edge for prolonged periods of time.

Anna opened her eyes slightly as she heard the door creak and Thorin stepped inside quietly. Anna watched silently as he slipped off his jacket and hung it up on the large hook where Anna's hoodie was resting. Thorin quietly took off the armour he had been wearing under his furred coat and laid it to rest on a dresser on the other side of the room.

It was odd to see Thorin without his usually furs and armour, nothing but a royal blue tunic lying over his chest. Anna felt her cheeks heat up and she looked down at her fingers that were twirling around a corner of the soft blanket. Anna could feel Thorin's icy blue eyes locked on her for a moment, before he moved over to the other side of the bed.

Anna could feel the bed shift with the new weight addition as Thorin silently slipped under the covers. Anna rolled over silently, facing Thorin. Anna was just about to say something when drunken singing burst out of the silent air surrounding Laketown. Anna grumbled as she realized it was Bofur's, and quietly clasped her hands over her ears.

The singing and shouting persisted, even with Sebastian yelling at the top of his lungs; "We must be quiet! People are sleeping!". Anna scowled and mumbled an indistinct 'Pardon me' before she leapt out of the bed and stomped over to the window. Anna grumpily pulled the window with a sharp _click_.

"**If you don't shut up right this second Mahal help me I will burn every hair off of your miserable bodies and be sure that it ever grows again! Am I understood!?**" Annayelled angrily out the window, and was met with dead silence. Anna pulled the window shut and slipped back into the bed silently.

Anna glared half-heartedly at Thorin as a small smirk laced the lips underneath his beard. Thorin reached his arm out and pulled a very surprised Anna towards him by her waist. Anna grumbled something about the forwardness of dwarves before she cuddled closer to Thorin. Anna could feel Thorin's beard tickling the top of her head as she moved her head into the slot beneath his chin.

"I like this house." Anna finally decided, curling her fingers around a dark strand of Thorin's hair. Anna could feel Thorin shift slightly beside her.

"Wait until you see Erebor." Thorin muttered, running his thumb along the edge of Anna's cheek. "The royal quarters are filled with soft furs, and the beds are even softer than this one." Thorin mumbled, and Anna smiled softly.

"Well it sounds lovely." Anna replied. "Fili.. Was talking about a 'One', what does he mean?"

"Dwarves only love once. We are given a 'One' by Mahal, our soulmate. Fili says Willow is his, just as you are mine, _Mizimith_." Thorin rumbled, his deep voice vibrating in his chest.'

"You haven't told me what _Mizimith_ means." Anna muttered, looking up at Thorin.

"It means Jewel of all Jewels." Thorin replied. Anna's mouth made the shape of a 'O' and her face flushed a light red. "Sleep." Thorin muttered.

And within minutes, Thorin and Anna were asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Anna grumbled and moved her pillow over her face as a bright light streamed in through the window. Anna could hear Thorin groan and shuffle beside her, turning so he faced away from the bright light.

"Tell me it isn't morning already.." Anna grumbled, moving the pillow away from her face and blinking as a heavy amount of sunlight cast itself onto her face. Thorin grumbled something incoherent and rolled over, putting his arm around Anna's waist. Anna looked over to see Thorin scowling, and pressing his free hand on his forehead.

"Thorin, are you hungover?" Anna asked, turning so she could move stray strands of Thorin's dark hair out of his face. Thorin merely grumbled in response and his eyes opened briefly to glare at her. Anna smiled sympathetically at Thorin.

"I would of thought you would've known better, seeing as we're leaving _today_." Anna mocked jokingly, tenderly feeling Thorin's forehead.

"I had **one **glass of wine Anna," Thorin growled, "I am not hungover."

"Oh but you are! And it must've been that elvish wine too!" Anna cried, the cheeky grin on her face growing wider. Thorin opened his eyes and gave Anna a glare that could etch steel, but Anna just smiled.

"I'll go make you some tea, they should be starting breakfast soon anyways." Anna stated. Anna smiled one last time at Thorin before she quietly slipped out of bed and down the stairs towards the small kitchen that was in the large house. Anna opened up the cupboards and grabbed some Lavender, Peppermint, and Ginger.

Anna set the full kettle on the stove and grabbed herself a muffin off of the top shelf in the pantry. Anna bit into the muffin and hummed as she recognized the flavour of a Blueberry Muffin. Anna's eyes turned towards the kettle as it began to screech, and she quickly lifted it off of the burner and poured a mug of tea.

Anna could hear loud stomping and turned to see Thorin trudging down the stairs, blinking at the morning light cast itself upon his face. Thorin had a serious case of bedhead, and his braids were messy and some even undone. Anna snickered and handed the cup over to Thorin, who took it with a grunt.

Anna smiled and looked out the window through the morning fog that sat heavy over the town. Still, sunlight managed to squeeze itself through the tiny openings to awaken its inhabitants.

Anna cringed slightly as the screeching of a chair being dragged along a wood floor reached her ears, and her gaze snapped over to Thorin. Thorin sat down at the table heavily, and began to take sips of the tea Anna had made for him. Anna sauntered over to the chair across from Thorin and quietly pulled it away from the table, leaving not a single sound. Anna silently sat down and bit into her muffin, chewing slowly as she looked up at Thorin.

"So," Anna muttered as she swallowed her mouthful of blueberry muffin, "What's Erebor like?"

Thorin sat for a moment, before the edges of his mouth twitched up in a small grin and he looked over at her. "Erebor.. Is built deep within the mountain itself. The halls are vast.. Littered with gold and gems.." Thorin began to describe Erebor, his eyes fading into memory. Anna listened with great interest, her mind filling up with images of what the great halls must look like. Anna was snapped back into reality when she felt warm hands on her own.

"If we succeed, you'll be Queen. And it will all be yours." Thorin murmured, giving Anna's hands a squeeze. Anna hadn't thought of that, since she was courting Thorin, and he was a king, if they were to get married she would be Queen.

"I don't need gold or gems to be happy." Anna replied. Thorin smiled his rare-charming smile that made Anna's heart flutter, and gave her hand one final squeeze before he moved his hands back and picked up his mug again.

And Anna could faintly hear in the background a voice that sounded suspiciously like Fili's yell out 'To Erebor!'.


	29. Leaving Laketown 1

Anna burst out the door and jumped, clearing the steps completely and landing on the boards below them with a **thud**. Anna briefly looked behind her and grinned at Thorin who was just exiting the door before she took off at a sprint through the multiple alleyways. Anna heard a light thud behind her and she sped to a stop, kicking up some extra dust in the process.

Anna turned to see Kylie standing behind her with a large grin spread across her pale face. "I managed to smuggle your weapons out of Mirkwood with me, Thranduil thinks you stole them when you escaped." Kylie announced, and only then did Anna see the large sack she was carrying flung effortlessly over her shoulder.

"You got all of our weapons?" Anna asked in disbelief, walking over to her friend. Kylie smirked, and nodded. Anna smiled widely, and looked over at the sack in admiration. "How on Earth did you manage to get here so quickly?" Anna asked, her expression changing to curiosity.

"After you went down the river I didn't return to the Palace like Legolas and Tauriel did, I kept on following you. I knew that those orcs were using Morgul Shafts, I could feel it. That only made me go quicker." Kylie replied. Anna smiled widely, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You are the sneakiest, most manipulative person I know. You'd get along well with Nori." Anna laughed, and Kylie smirked.

"But you love me all the same!" Kylie joked, and Anna laughed, bending over forwards.

"Anna! Kylieee!" A high pitched voice yelled. The pair looked up to see Willow running towards them, a huge grin on her face. When Willow stopped in front of them Anna's eyes widened in surprise and happiness. Willow was sporting courting braids.

"Fili asked me to court him last night!" Willow squealed, and Anna noticed Kylie's pale features twist into delight.

"Oh Willow! I'm so happy for you!" Anna cried, and wrapped her arms around her shorter friend. Willow grinned and a blush rose up her cheeks.

"I'm happy for ya' Willow, its about damn time!" Kylie announced with a laugh, causing the girls to giggle. Anna smiled at her friend, as this was the happiest she had seen Willow since she was transported and Anna found her Rivendell.

"Well, I think we should go check out the markets before breakfast!" Kylie announced.

"We.. Don't have any money.." Willow pointed out, a frown crossing her features. Kylie smirked.

"Luckily, I have some." Kylie replied, taking out a large satchel that bulged with the imprints of coins. The girls smiled at each other, before they headed off towards the market.

0o0o0o0o0

The market had all sorts of amazing items, that had Willow and Anna rushing around to every stall in an excited flurry. The market had scented candles, clothing, ribbons, baked treats and more! Anna stopped at a stall that had an assortment of different chocolates. Anna grabbed Willow's arm as she walked by and she stopped, looking at the sweets with her mouth hanging open.

Kylie strolled leisurely over to the two and smirked at their expressions. "I would assume you two want some chocolate?" Kylie questioned, glancing over at the sweets.

"Kylie, I haven't had chocolate for so long. You better get us some." Anna replied, still gazing at the sweets. Kylie giggled, and pulled out her satchel of coins. Kylie handed the two 10 silver coins each and grinned.

"Go wild." Kylie ordered and the two girls smirked before they ran over and began to inspect the array of chocolates the stall-keeper had up for purchase. Kylie stood back and leaned against a wall as Sebastian strolled over to her.

"Where are the girls? Fili and Thorin are wondering where they are." Sebastian stated as he stopped in front of Kylie.

"They're in the market, they found the chocolate stand." Kylie replied, looking over at Sebastian in amusement. Sebastian groaned.

"God help us all." Sebastian grumbled, causing Kylie to laugh. Sebastian looked up at Kylie and his expression soon changed to curiosity. "I thought us four were the only elements.." Sebastian wondered.

Kylie dipped her head in understanding. "Well, I can see why you would think that. The fifth element is always a wildcard." Kylie replied, and Sebastian frowned.

"A wildcard?" Sebastian repeated.

"Mhm. The fifth element always varies, they could be the Element of Healing, Element of Light, Element of Weather, and so on." Kylie replied.

"So there were more before you?" Sebastian asked.

Kylie nodded. "Yes, but our generation was the strongest, as we helped destroy the armies of Mordor." Kylie replied. "To be honest, the power your generation holds troubles me, although it may just be that the prophecy says that you will help destroy Smaug. But I have not seen such power in the elements since Lilianna took on an army of orcs on her own." Kylie added, furrowing her brow.

"And if I am correct, your powers should rival Erin's." Kylie stated, looking Sebastian up and down.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked, frowning.

"Erin had the power to literally turn her body into stone, making her impenetrable. If I am correct you can do the same, and perhaps more as well.." Kylie replied.

"How.. Would I even do that?" Sebastian asked, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Erin would need a source to turn her body into stone, such as a mountain or stone wall. The stone would then crawl up onto her arms until she was completely coated in stone, her body impenetrable to any arrow or sword." Kylie replied.

A breathed 'Wow' was all Sebastian could get out. Kylie smiled vaguely, her eyes drifting off into memory.

"You would've like Erin, she was a lot like you." Kylie murmured, her eyes still looking off into the distance. Sebastian began to grow curious.

"What did she look like?" Sebastian asked. Kylie sighed.

"She had dark brown hair, which she usually held back in gold clasps, a gift from the dwarves. She had Emerald Green eyes, unlike your dark brown ones with the kindest most reassuring look in them.. She wore some furs, along with brown and green clothing. She carried that hammer around with her everywhere, and would always win in spars against other dwarvish men during festivities.. It was quite amusing really." Kylie replied, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"If.. I may ask; What happened to her?" Sebastian asked. Kylie wiped the tears away from her eyes and looked down.

"She was assassinated, they got her with a poisoned blade. She died that night." Kylie replied hoarsely. Sebastian nodded, and dipped his head in respect.

"Sometimes I wish my Element didn't grant me immortality." Kylie muttered, a bitterness taking up her expression.

"Does.. Our age vary now, because of our elements?" Sebastian asked.

"Actually, your lifespan has been changed. Your ages have been transferred to that as if you had been born in Middle Earth. Your lifespan is that of a dwarf, so around 250-300, so you're about 94 years old now." Kylie replied, a glint of amusement in her drying eyes when she saw Sebastian's expression.

Sebastian's mouth hung wide open, and he stared at her with wide eyes. "You're kidding." Sebastian breathed. Kylie laughed, and shook her head.

" 'Fraid not Sebby, you're 94." Kylie replied. Sebastian leaned back against a wall and hung his head back, looking up at the sky. "Hey, at least you aren't 925." Kylie stated, and Sebastian looked over at her with wide eyes.

"...I have no words." Sebastian muttered, and Kylie keeled over laughing.

"O..On a more serious note, you've been told about the quest?" Kylie asked, recovering from her laughing fit. Sebastian nodded.

"Balin pulled us aside after the feast, the only one who doesn't know is Kale." Sebastian replied. Kylie nodded. The two were interrupted when Willow and Anna came running back over to them, stuffing chocolate into their mouths as they were running. Sebastian snickered when the two came closer.

"This is, by far, the best chocolate I have EVER had!" Anna cried, popping a chunk of chocolate into her mouth. Willow nodded in agreement, her mouth filled with the sweets.

"I want a piece." Sebastian demanded, and grinned as Anna broke off a bit of chocolate and handed it to him. Sebastian popped the piece in his mouth and hummed. It was, by far, the best chocolate he had ever tasted. Anna smirked as she saw Sebastian's reaction.

"Mmph, Thorin and Fili are looking for you two, breakfast is about to start." Sebastian stated, and Anna and Willow's eyes widened.

"Crap! I totally forgot!" Anna cried. Willow shared an equal expression, but couldn't say anything as her mouth was filled with chocolate.

"Race you there!" Kylie cried, and began to sprint towards the Master's house. The three elements looked at each other, before taking off after Kylie. Anna laughed as she leapt up and jumped over Kylie, putting her in the lead. Anna dodged through the multitude of people walking along the bridges and pathways of Laketown.

Anna stopped as a large crowd of people crowded in front of her. Anna frowned, and turned to Willow, who was just coming up behind her. Willow smirked, and waited until Kylie and Sebastian had caught up before she heaved everyone upwards, rocketing the elements into the sky. Sebastian let out a surprised yelp as he looked downwards, but was soon stopped from falling by strong arms wrapping around his torso.

Sebastian looked up to see Kylie carrying him over the crowds of people below. Sebastian huffed, and glared at Anna as she began to howl with laughter at the sight of him.

Anna flew on her back, her wings keeping her stable as she floated alongside the breeze. Sebastian glared at her with an unhappy scowl as he let himself go limp as Kylie carried him by his arms across Laketown. Kylie looked down at Sebastian and smirked. Willow floated over beside Sebastian and put her hands behind her head as she let herself relax on the breeze.

"So, how does it feel to be the only guy out of all of the Elements?" Willow asked, a mischievous smirk crossing her face. Sebastian glared flatly at her, and didn't respond. Willow giggled, and looked down, before diving downwards towards the ground. Kylie and Anna paused, before they dove down after her.

Kylie set Sebastian down on the ground gently before gliding down herself, her black wings disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Anna's wings evaporated as she straightened her posture, and looked over at the door to the Master's house. Anna was just about to hop up the stairs towards the rowdy group of dwarves awaiting inside, when a noise behind her made her turn.

Slowly making her way towards them was Kale, her arm slung over Kili's shoulder as he helped her hop along towards the group. Kale paused, and looked up at the slightly shocked elements, a ghost of a smile stretching across her face.

"**Kale!**" Willow yelled, and burst forward, wrapping Kale up in a hug almost knocking the poor girl over.

"H..Hey.. I..It's alright, I'll live." Kale rasped, looking stunned at the surprise embrace. Kili stepped to the side as Kale leaned on Willow, and he eyed the courting braids in Willow's hair.

"It's about time that idiot brother of mine asked you to court him, it was almost cringeworthy watching you two chase after each other!" Kili stated, and Willow looked over at him and blushed, hanging her head slightly. Kili merely smirked in reply, and moved over to support Kale once again as Willow moved away.

Anna caught Kale's subtle blush, and smirked as she strode towards the two. "Hey, how are ya' feeling?" Anna asked, stopping a couple feet in front of Kale.

"Very, very tired. But good." Kale replied. Anna smiled, and looked thoughtfully at Kale.

"Impressive, though the Morgal Arrow went into effect very quickly, you seem to be recovering quickly as well." Kylie observed, looking at Kale curiously. Kale grinned, and nodded weakly.

"Right, but can I please get some food? I feel like my stomach is going to eat itself.." Kale whined, and her stomach growled on que. The Elements laughed, and slowly walked beside Kale as Kili helped her up the stairs and they entered the Master's house. The elements strode into the dining room, where the dwarves were waiting 'patiently' for breakfast to be served by the cooks.

The company's attention snapped towards the elements (and Kili) as they entered the room, and Kale smiled weakly at the slightly shocked faces of the company. Kili's grip slackened slightly, and Kale accidently put some weight on her injured leg, causing her to hiss in pain. Kili's eyes widened slightly and he lifted Kale up slightly, and she looked over at him with a glare that could etch steel.

Anna cast a sly glance over at the two before she strolled over and took a seat beside Thorin at the table, tucking a stray piece of hair out of her face. Willow sauntered over to Fili, a skip in her step, and sat down beside him, casting a cheerful smile over in his direction. Some of the dwarves quietly observed the courting braids, and the quiet jingle of coins like bells on a sleigh began to fill up some of the silences in the room as the satchels were passed under the table.

And soon, the delicious smell of breakfast filled up the room.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Holy crap, sorry this took so long. These past couple days have been insane and I've just finished writing the first part to this two-part chapter thingy I'm doing or else this would be insanely long.**

**Apologies. -Scitty**


	30. Leaving Laketown 2

Anna's eyes widened as stacks of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and other delicious breakfast foods were laid out in front of them. Anna looked over at Kale who was staring at the mountains of food with her mouth agape, her eyes widened in pleasant shock.

"This.. Is all for us?" Kale asked in bewilderment.

"Of course Mi'lady! The finest food in all of Esgaroth!" One of the chefs replied, setting down a high stack of plates on the table. Kale gingerly grabbed a plate, almost as if touching it would make the entire mountain of food and drink on the table vanish into thin air. The rest of the company did the same, but more surely.

Slowly, everyone passed around the plates and began to eat. Breakfast was quiet, everyone silent, wondering what lay ahead of them in the days to come. Anna was the most solemn, images of the picture in the book Tilda had found edging on the edge of all her thoughts. Was is true? Was she really going to face off against Smaug? Alas, only time could tell.

The silence was only interrupted by the clinking of silverware, and the occasional person shifting in their seats. Anna looked over at Bilbo in concern. The full weight of the task he had been appointed to had slapped him in the face, and it was quite easy to tell he was nervous, but after all; Wasn't everyone?

The silence was interrupted when Kylie set her silverware down. "Kale, I must speak with you."

Kale frowned, but with Kylie's help after she had made it over to her seat, limped outside where they could speak in private. Anna groaned inwardly.

"5..4..3..2..1..-" Anna muttered aloud, before a loud '**What?!**' could be heard outside. Some of the dwarves looked up, slightly alarmed, and looked over at Anna.

"Kale can't come with us.. Kylie is giving her the news.." Anna muttered, picking around at the food on her plate.

"What? Why?" Kili asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"She needs at least a week to recover, and if she went with there's a chance the wound could get infected and she would _die_." Anna replied. Kili's eyes widened, and his mouth made an 'o'.

Anna nodded grimly, and looked down at her plate. Thorin moved his hand onto her back and rubbed circles with his thumb, smiling reassuringly at her. Anna sufficed a small smile, but looked down at her plate, twirling some scrambled eggs around her fork. Kylie and Kale moved back into the Dining Hall.

"A..Anna?" Kale asked, leaning against a wall as Kylie glided back over to her seat. Anna set her silverware down with a silent_clink_, and moved over towards her friend, helping her outside. When they got outside, Kale leaned against the railing, and looked away from Anna's gaze, biting her lip.

"I.. I don't want to lose you again!" Kale cried suddenly, flinging herself into Anna. Anna stumbled backwards slightly, but wrapped her arms around the girl as she sobbed into her chest, fighting back tears herself.

"Hey.. Relax, it'll be alright..-"

"But it won't! I'm going to be stuck in a town with people I barely know while you're out adventuring and in constant peril!" Kale cried, moving away and leaning back onto the railing.

"Kylie will be staying here with you..-" Anna protested.

"But even then I barely know her! I'm going to be all alone Anna!" Kale cried, her face crumbling as she bowed her head to cry into her hands. Anna's face fell, and she looked away.

"You know, when I was first transported here everything was terrifying. I knew nobody here, and I was scared shitless of most of them," Anna muttered. "But, after I got to know them.. I could find the hidden qualities in each and every one. And well.. Now look at me, courting a king.."

Anna turned to Kale, and placed to firm hands on her shoulders. "Kale, you will be alright here, and you already have some friends here already. Sigrid and Tilda are fond of you, and you are getting to know Kylie quickly as the days pass. And it's only a week, Kylie will take you to us as soon as she deems it fit." Anna reassured.

"You will **not **be alone Kale, I promise." Anna added, and Kale looked up, wiping tears away from her eyes. Kale nodded, and managed a weak smile.

"A..Alright.." Kale murmured, laughing weakly. "I've been acting like a child.." Kale grumbled looking away.

"Tsh, try waking up in an unknown place after you've been murdered, find out you're an element that night, then are whisked away on a quest and ask me if you're acting like a child balling all over the place." Anna grumbled, and Kale giggled, her eyes crinkled in merriment.

"Fair enough." Kale replied with a smirk, returning to her normally mischievous self. Anna grinned, the edges of her lips twitching upwards as she removed her hands from Kale's shoulders.

Anna said one last thing before she helped Kale inside.

"Remind me to get Sebastian to make you a pair of crutches."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The company had finished breakfast, and were busy packing up what things they had in Laketown, and retrieving supplies and weapons from Kylie, or the Master.

Kylie walked over to Anna, Willow, and Sebastian who were talking quietly among themselves. Kylie walked into the group, and shoved their weapons into their hands with a smirk, studied the slightly shocked expression as they took their weapons.

"Aaaannnaaa!" A voice cried from the next room over. "I NEED CRUTCHES TO MOVE!" The voice yelled, and Anna huffed.

"Kale wants you to make her crutches." Anna stated, looking over at Sebastian.

"Well.. She could've just asked." Sebastian grumbled and began to focus, forming a pair of wooden crutches. Sebastian moved his hands, and molded the material, forming it into an intricate, almost waterfall shaped crutches. Sebastian looked over the crutches briefly, before he handed them to Anna.

Anna looked at the crutches, then Sebastian with a look of admiration, before she sauntered off, bow slung over her shoulder, to where Kale was in the room over. Kale was stuck on a chair, and smirked when Anna entered the room with a pair of crutches. Anna grumbled under her breath, and handed the crutches to Kale.

Kale grinned, and took the crutches. Kale hesitantly got to her feet, well, foot, and tested out the crutches. Kale moved about swiftly, and looked up at Anna with a smile that could light up the room. Anna smiled softly, any annoyance ebbing away.

"I.. I've got to finish packing. I'll see you before we leave." Anna said, looking away guiltily.

"Alright. I'll, see you then, I suppose." Kale replied, looking somewhat down. Anna nodded, then turned and exited the room. Anna cast a glance behind her guiltily, before she exited the house and walked slowly through Laketown. Ignoring the people rushing past her, bumping her shoulders as they walked along the bridges.

Anna kept her head down, and pushed through the crowds, leading with her shoulders. A guilty feeling weighed down on her, she'd be leaving Kale alone.. In a city built upon water, while they went to Erebor, and quite possibly awaken a dragon. A mixture for disaster if you ask me.

Anna was stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist. Anna's head shot up, and she glared behind her, an icy glare compared to her normal fiery attitude. The person who grabbed her wrist was the same man who had called her a witch the night before, Alfrid, if she was correct. Anna was in no mood for any social interaction, so in her most steely, menacing tone she asked;

"Can I help you?"

The man stood silent for a moment, examining her figure. "That remains to be seen.." The man replied, and stopped at her chest. Anna scowled, and heated the skin on her wrist up, a warning.

The man quickly looked upwards, and a cocky sneer crossed his face.

"Look, I need to get packed. If you'll let go of my wrist before I burn you that would be great." Anna threatened, holding her chin up high.

"So.. You're travelling to Erebor. With those filthy dwarves? You'd be much safer if you were to stay here in Laketown. _With me_." The man replied. Anna scowled, and twisted her wrist, grabbed the man's wrist and heating up her hand so it scalded the skin.

"You are the kind of person that makes this world a terrible place. I do not take kindly to people insulting my family, or my _beloved_." Anna sneered, tightening her grip on the man's wrist. "If you so much, as _touch_ another woman in this city without her permission you'll have hell to pay." Anna threatened, tightening her grip, then releasing his wrist.

The man stumbled backwards, and clutched his wrist, a look of shock on his face. A small crowd had gathered and were watching the ordeal, some of the woman watching in admiration.

Anna took a deep breath, and walked away, the crowd parting as she did so. And only briefly did she notice some of the dwarves watching her from the edge of the crowd as she stormed away.

And it was only when she exited the busy square did the tears begin to flow.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I lied, it's three parts now.


End file.
